Entre pais e filhos
by aninha.k
Summary: E se Grissom tivesse um filho e ele se apaixonasse por Sara?so lendo para descobrir!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Era engraçado pensar em como em um segundo o mundo podia virar de cabeça para a vida pode ser tão curta. Mathew Grissom estava amargurado com a morte de sua mãe. O garoto estava andando com ela carregando as compras que fez no estava ao seu lado e sem mais nem menos sua mãe gritou e o empurrou para o lado, bem a tempo de tira-lo da mira de um carro voou longe e não sobreviveu.

Por causa de uma simples rixa entre dois jovens bêbados apostando corrida Matt teria que enterrar sua mãe...e sua avo ainda dizia que deus existia.

De longe observando o garoto interagir pela ultima vez com sua mãe, Gilbert e Olívia Grissom conversavam:

-Talvez seja melhor para ele ficar aqui comigo, Gil - Olívia disse num tom serio-Pelo menos ele não teria que passar por uma mudança tão drástica.

Gil ponderou sobre o que sua mãe disse por uns segundos, mas logo interviu:

-Mãe, eu sei que você ajudou a criar Mathew mais ate do que eu...Sei ate que ele se sente mais a vontade com você do que com o próprio pai,mas a situação vai ser diferente daqui pra frente. Ele é um adolescente, não sei se você agüentaria o ritmo sozinha.

A verdade era que ele também não sabia se o agüentaria. Quando Matt nasceu a uns 15 anos, Gil namorava Melanie, mas não era nada nunca quis se comprometer, e a garota nunca objetou. Entoa qual não foi o susto quando eles descobriram?Como Mel não tinha nenhum parente vivo, Gil veio com a solução de eles se mudarem para a cidade de sua mãe. Assim eles teriam ajuda sempre que precisassem. Gil ficou em Marina Del Rey até Matt completar 2 anos,quando recebeu a proposta de trabalho em Las foi embora, mas nunca deixou seu filho na mã sempre nos feriados e quando o garoto aprendeu a falar usavam o telefone para se comunicar.

Olhando o filho agora, Gil viu o quanto perdeu da vida dele.O garoto ainda tinha os olhos azuis, era moreno e tinha os cabelos da cor do contar as feições do só lembrava Melanie pelos cabelos lisos e é claro seu modo e temperamento.A ultima vez que Gil o viu ele ainda era baixinho.

Ou seja, ele teria que recomeçar do zero com horas de trabalho não iriam ajudar em nada, mas se Catherine conseguia, por que não ele?

-Eu vou leva-lo ate Vegas comigo, mãe.Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo.

-Ok meu filho.Só se lembre então que eu existo.

*******************************************

Após o enterro, estavam os três na cozinha de Olívia , Matt só empurrava sua comida de um lado para o outro enquanto os adultos o olhavam ainda não tinha derramado uma lagrima, enquanto Olívia já havia se debulhado e ate Griss se comoveu.O jovem sabia que eles o olhavam como se esperassem que a qualquer momento ele fosse só o deixou mais frustrado.

-Não precisam ficar me olhando desse jeito...Eu to legal...Só to sem fome...Vou me deitar.

E deixou o prato de comida intocado na mesa.

-Isso não pode ser bom para ele - Grissom falou baixo.

-Meu filho...Lembra quando seu pai nos deixou?

Gil olhou surpreso para sua mã nunca tocava nesse assunto se pudesse evitar.A morte de seu pai foi muito dura nela.

-Você se portou como um homenzinho lá, mesmo que só tivesse chorou na minha frente, querendo ser forte por nos dois...

Gil se lembrava bem só se deixava chorar a noite, em sua cama para que sua mãe não o visse.E se Matt fosse como ele, seria provável que fizesse o em duvida se iria ate o seu quarto para falar-lhe ou nã deixar que ele descansasse e resolveu fazer o mesmo.

Nos dias que se passaram nada de muito diferente não se abria com ninguém, então Gil o deixou quieto nos primeiros quanto mais se passava o tempo, o dia de ir embora se tirou quatro semanas de férias, mas havia muita coisa pra resolver e Gil não queria fazer nada que o garoto não quisesse.

Numa tarde Matt estava no jardim e olhava fixamente para um ponto na se aproximou lentamente e sorriu ao ver o que prendia tanto a sua atençã lagarta que se aprontava para se fechar no seu casulo.

-Vejo que não perdeu seu gosto por insetos.- ele disse com orgulho.

O garoto olhou para o pai e lhe deu um sorriso de leve.

-Não. Eu li todos os livros que você me mandou.São muito interessantes.

Gil viu ai sua oportunidade para se conectar com o garoto

-Borboletas seriam suas favoritas?

-Não a borboleta em si. Mas o processo de metamorfose que ela hora ela esta presa ao chão e na outra...ela tem um mundo de possibilidades pára ser assim...não depender de ninguém para viver...

-Com toda a liberdade vem muita responsabilidade não acha?Quando a lagarta esta no casulo ela tem tudo o que sai esta exposta a um mundo perigoso...

O garoto cortou o pai

-Eu ouvi você falando com a vovó. Você quer que eu vá para Vegas com você.E porque eu sou menor não posso nem escolher o que vou fazer...Porque você não me disse antes?

-Eu achei que você devia se esfriar eu discutiria com você

-Depois de quanto tempo?Você não vai embora daqui a alguns dias?

-Sim, mas você tem me evitado muito...Sabe Matt eu não vim impor a minha vontade sobre você.Eu só vim te oferecer apoio...Eu sou seu pai e independente do que você escolher vou te apoiar...eu só quero que você saiba que se você voltar comigo vai ter uma casa com um quarto só pra você.Vamos escolher uma escola e o que você quiser...Pensa bem nos temos muito em comum e eu poderia te ajudar com algum experimento e se por acaso ele explodir...Eu tenho experiê ser bom pra você.

Gil se levantou e foi em direção a casa enquanto o garoto ficou pensando no que o pai falou.Não era justo ele ir embora dali, deixando seus amigos para conhecia Marina Del Rei como a palma de sua mão,enquanto o pouco tempo que passou em Vegas detestou a cidade,tão artificial e brilhante.

Sem contar que teria que conviver com os horários de seu pai, imprevisí de que sua mãe e avo sempre falavam de como Gil era solitário e do garoto ter puxado o fascínio do pai por insetos e a aparência, seus pontos em comum paravam por muito difícil se adaptar ao jeito de Gil Grissom.

No dia seguinte Mathew pesou tudo o que sabia e decidiu se juntar a seu pai em Las com suas diferenças o garoto sempre quis saber como seria morar com o pai e ele também não queria dar muito trabalho para sua avó.É claro que essa decisão a deixou chateada mas ela entendeu

Assim que ele comunicou que iria com o pai Gil logo tratou de começar as preparações.Não eram muitas pois ele já tinha a guarda do menino, então só faltava decidir o que fariam com a casa de não queria vender, ainda era muito apegado ao lugar.E também a casa poderia ficar para ele quando porem o lembrou que ele era filho único, e a essa altura da vida dele o continuaria sendo.

-Voce herdará a minha casa e a de sua avo.Não te faltara teto para morar.

Então ficou decidido que eles venderiam a casa, já mobiliada.O garoto não ia querer nada dali se não pudesse ficar com a casa. A não ser os moveis de seu quarto que iriam embora com ele.

Mathew tirou o ultimo dia dele na cidade para se despedir dos o dia inteiro fora. Gil já estava se perguntando se ele teria fugido quando o garoto voltou.

-Já falou com todo mundo?-sua avó perguntou

-Aham.

O garoto deu um abraço apertado na avó e subiu para tomar um por sua vez ligou para Catherine em Vegas avisando o horário do vô, seu cachorro havia ficado sob os cuidados da amiga enquanto ele não fez muitas perguntas, mas ele sabia que sua paz não iria durar por muito tempo quando ele chegasse em Vegas.

Assim que saiu do telefone Gil sentou ao lado de sua mãe que fechou a revista que lia para falar com o filho

-Então meu filho, ansioso para voltar para o trabalho?

-Na verdade ainda não vou voltar tenho que deixar a vida do Matt em dia.

-Achei que você iria voltar correndo para o laboratório...Falando nisso como vão as coisas por lá?Eles já sabem da sua operação?

Gil suspirou fundo ao pensar sobre antes do acidente ele fez uma cirurgia para correção de Osteoclerose, e já estava de licenç que tinha que dar errado deu naquela semana.O laboratório explodiu, ele recusou o convite de Sara para jantar e depois seu filho perdeu a mã vida estava uma confusão.

-Pelo visto não esta tudo que Greg estivesse melhor.

-Não, estão todos bem.

-E a Sara?Você não tem falado muito dela.

-Ela deve estar bem-ele bem sabia que era mentira pois ele estava mal de ter dito não a ela.....

-Ela já sabe que você vai levar o seu filho com você?

Se Catherine tivesse mantido a sua boca fechada, como ele esperava, ninguém so fez que não com a cabeça e quando parecia que ela ia começar de novo ele a cortou.

-Mãe,não me venha com essa historia não tenho nada com Sara e não pretendo ter. Ela é só uma amiga.

-Ai, não sei como você ainda consegue ter amigos com esse seu gênio meu filho,mas vamos mudar de assunto.É o seu ultimo dia aqui e você não vai embora brigado comigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**NA- eu tinha me esquecido completamente dessa estória até receber um review me incentivando a continua-la! obrigada**

**Como agora estou de ferias(finalmente!) vou tentar postar com mais frequencia os capitulos e tenho mais duas estorias para colocar! bom espero que gostem e desculpe o atraso! beijos**

Capitulo 2

A viagem de volta a Las Vegas foi curta, com pouca conversa entre os Grissom. Matt passou boa parte do tempo com seu jogo portátil, enquanto seu pai lia um livro.

No saguão do aeroporto Gil avistou Cathy e foi direto a ela.A amiga deu um abraço nele e se virou para Matt, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

-Então aqui está Mathew Grissom. Nossa como você é parecido com seu pai.

-Filho, essa é Catherine Willows, uma amiga minha.

O garoto respondeu educadamente e os três foram em direção ao estacionamento. Cathy falou sobre o ocorrido no laboratório e disse que Hank havia se comportado divinamente.

-Quem seria o Hank?

-E o meu cachorro respondeu."você gosta de animais não?"

Ele acreditava que sim, mas não queria cometer nenhum erro quando se tratava do bem estar de seu filho.

-Sim mas a mamãe sempre disse que dava muito trabalho cuidar de bichos.

A menção de Melanie, Cathy sentiu o ar ficar pesado e resolveu então ligar o radio para ver se distraia o garoto. Dando uma olhada de relance a seu amigo ela notou o semblante cansado dele.

A amiga já havia percebido que mesmo antes do acidente Gil já não andava primeiro que ele a ignorava mas depois prestando mais atenção, ela achava que ele não a escutava mesmo. Catherine suspirou e esperou que ele soubesse pedir ajuda quando precisasse.

Chegando a casa de Grissom os três saíram do carro e Cathy avisou que já havia deixado Hank la. Enquanto Matt olhava a casa ela puxou Gil para o lado e falou num tom baixo

-Escuta Gil, qualquer coisa que você precisar, não hesite em pedir ok. Eu farei tudo que estiver em meu alcance para te ajudar, mas você tem que pedir se não, como saberei?

Gil sorriu para sua amiga, e em seus olhos ela pode ver a gratidão que ele já sentia e não sabia ele tinha amizades ão antes de ir embora ela lhe deu um abraço apertado e acenou para Mathew.

Assim que a porta de sua casa se abriu, Hank veio correndo para cumprimentar seu dono.

-Hei garoto! Acalme-se -disse enquanto acariciava o boxer - Quero que conheça meu filho.

Como se entendesse o que seu dono o disse, Hank se virou em direção da pessoa estranha na casa. A primeira coisa que fez foi cheirar o se abaixou e deixou o cachorro cheirar sua mão para depois lhe acariciar a cabeça

Gil sorriu ao ver a cena e depois deu uma boa olhada em sua ço não seria problema de arrumar, mas levaria algum tempo ate que ele conseguisse limpar um dos cômodos para Mathew.

-Mathew, vamos para eu te mostrar a casa, e depois nos podemos tomar um banho e sair para que tenha algo comestível na geladeira

A casa de Gil não tinha nada a ver com a de sua mãe. Mathew achou a casa muito impessoal, como se ninguém morasse ali. A sala de estar tinha paredes brancas enfeitada com quadros de insetos, mas nenhuma foto. Ali ficavam a TV e o sofá e mais no canto esquerdo uma estante cheia de livros.

-Matt, eu vou transformar o escritório no seu tem bastante espaço e você pode fazer o que quiser com ele.

O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça e perguntou onde tinha um aproveitou para ligar para sua mãe e avisar que tinham chegado bem a Las Vegas.

Após um bom banho pai e filho se dirigiram para um restaurante que Gil gostava de comer. Não era longe de casa então foram andando e o silencio começava a incomodar Gil. Tudo bem ele ficar em silencio sozinho, mas ele tinha certeza de que seu filho se incomodaria com isso.

Mathew continuou quieto no jantar, brincando com sua comida como se não tivesse fome. Gil sabia que a ultima refeição que Matt comera foi a umas 7 horas atrás, então teria que forçar o garoto a os aspectos agradáveis de ser pai...

-Mathew, há algo errado com sua comida?

Não - o garoto empurrou o prato para longe - Só não estou com fome.

-Você não tem comido bem esses sei que você sente falta de sua mãe e...

-Voce não sabe nada.Não sabe nada de mim e nem dela e ainda quer que eu me sinta bem com essa situação?

O garoto largou o prato e disse que esperaria lá fora. Gil jogou umas notas na mesa e seguiu seu filho.

Antes de voltar para casa, eles ainda passaram no mercado para abastecer a carrinho só foram coisas que Mathew sabia que isso era uma tentativa de seu pai de melhorar a sua adaptação, mesmo que frustrada. Resolveu não discutir mais, pois já estava cansado e só queria se deitar.

O dia terminou cedo com Gil dormindo na sala com Hank, deixando seu filho usar sua cama enquanto o quarto do garoto não estivesse pronto. E dormiram bastante, embora o sofá não fosse confortável o bastante.

O dia seguinte consistiu em arrumar o escritório, deixando ali só uma escrivaninha. A estante foi passada para a sala e o antigo armário que guardava algumas tralhas seria dado para a caridade.

-Eu não sabia que tinha tantas coisas guardadas aqui.

Gil falou para si mesmo, olhando o quarto vazio. Agora era só esperar as coisas de Mathew chegar e o trabalho estaria cumprido. Ele deu graças a deus que essa ultima parte seria feita pelos carregadores.Já não era tão novo para ficar levantando tanto peso.

Como previsto, o caminhão com os moveis de Mathew chegou aquela tarde e os entregadores carregaram os moveis para dentro do quarto.

Aquela noite terminaria o período de férias de Grissom. Apesar de ansioso por voltar ao trabalho, Gil encontrava-se preocupado em deixar Mathew sozinho em casa, mesmo com o garoto argumentando que já tinha idade o suficiente para tal. Achou melhor conversar com Catherine sobre isso, e enquanto não resolvia Matt poderia ir ate o lab com ele.

Ao chegar no laboratório os dois foram parados por Judy, a recepcionista. Ela entregou os casos da noite e a correspondência acumulada de Gil, além de uma identificação de visitante para Mathew. Judy estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber quem era o jovem ao lado de Gil, mas não perguntou nada e Gil,sendo ele mesmo, não respondeu.

Chegando ao seu escritório Gil falou para seu filho ficar a vontade:

-Pode ler, mexer no laptop, o que você quiser aqui dentro.Já lá fora

-Eu sei, nada de mexer com qualquer aparelho ou atrapalhar os técnicos.

Mathew falou, a voz arrastada

-Olha ,filho, eu sei que é muito chato ficar falando essas coisas, mas o que nos fazemos aqui é muito sério. Nada pode ser tocado sem autorizaçã falar que é perigoso mexer nos elementos químicos e vou só distribuir os casos e depois faço um tour com você.

Vendo que isso não animou o garoto, Gil suspirou fundo e falou

-Quem sabe você não me ajuda com algum experimento pela noite

Com um sorriso fraco Mathew fez que sim com a cabeça e se sentou no sofá, tirou uma revista da mochila e começou a aproveitou a distração do filho para ver o que ele tinha para a noite.

Enquanto passava o olho nos casos,Gil reparou uma agitação incomum na porta de seu escritó visto a fofoca já estava rolando."_Mas rápido do que eu pensei,droga!"_

Hoje seria uma noite cheia para Gil...

Sara Sidle, por uma única vez chegou atrasada para o não, na hora, o que era o mesmo que atrasada para a garota.E não foi por causa de engarrafamento ou um despertador que não sabia que Grissom voltaria hoje de sabia também que a primeira parte da folga dele fora gastada se recuperando de uma cirurgia. A onde ele foi depois continuou um mistério para ela.

Sara sentira um misto de emoções naquelas semanas.A primeira uma dor profunda ao ser rejeitada tão friamente por Grissom.A segunda raiva, por ele ter saído correndo como um covarde depois do ocorrido.Só mais tarde com a cabeça no lugar que ela começou a juntar os fatos e é claro intimado Catherine a contar o que ela raiva ela passou a preocupação, afinal ele não tinha ninguém para tomar conta dele depois da cirurgia( _é Sidle,você é patética assim mesmo.O homem despedaça os seus sonhos e você ai, se preocupando sobre a vida dele!). _E depois ele vai e tira mais férias e vai viajar por que uma amiga precisa dele (palavras de Catherine). E tudo por um mesmo homem,que não liga a mínima para ela! E o pior de tudo,depois de remoer a cena pela milésima vez, ela estava completamente envergonhada do que certa que ela não estava no momento mais é da vida dela, mas a explosão deveria servir de aviso.Não fale com ele Sara, você só vai ser mandada para escanteio com uma dor imensa, e não na mão é claro. "Querida,isso não parece bom!" Querida uma ova! O homem só ligava porque com a mão ferida Sara poderia não trabalhar direito. Ele não se preocupava com Sara ,a mulher, e sim com Sidle, a CSI.

Por isso Sara havia se decidido que não mais deixaria sua vida social de lado,esperando migalhas da atenção de Griss. Agora ela seria a funcionaria flerte, totalmente profissional e seria só o chefe e nada de horas extras para ela. Sara Sidle agora era outra mulher. E nada melhor para começar essa fase chegando na hora para trabalhar.

O problema é que nem sempre o coração entende quando o cérebro diz basta. Ela ainda amava o desgraçado, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao chegar ao trabalho e ser atingida por a fofoca daquelas! Judy disse que vira Grissom chegar ao trabalho com um garoto, e dizia ser a copia dele. E o boato fora confirmado por todo técnico que passava pelo escritório de á mesmo que Grissom tinha um filho?Que ele tinha uma vida,uma família fora do laboratório? Há quanto tempo?Será que ele ainda amava a mãe do garoto?Será que eles viviam todos os finais de semana como uma família americana feliz, que ele teria uma mulher para confortá-lo nos dias difíceis,para levá-lo para a cama e o amasse com Sara sonhava fazer?

Sara amaldiçoou seu coração traidor e pediu licença de Nick e Warrick para ir ao banheiro e deixou os dois especulando sobre a família de no banheiro se trancou em um cubículo e deixou as lágrimas caírem.E jurou que essa seria a última vez que o faria por Gil Grissom.

Depois de alguns minutos Gil se estressou com o vai e vem de gente a sua porta e a fechou com forç só levantou os olhos da revista e não falou mais nada. Gil se sentou na cadeira e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Ele sabia que devia falar logo o que aconteceu para sua equipe que logo eles deixariam de lado a era muito difícil para ele entrar em detalhes sobre sua vida assim com todos.O irritava essa predisposição para fofocas que todo o laboratório tinha.

Antes que pudesse pensar mais a fundo Greg entrou na sala de Griss para lhe dar as boas acabara de chegar e ainda não fora informado das noticias,por incrível que pareça.

-Griss, como foi a viagem?

-Tudo nos conformes Greg.E aqui no lab?

-Tudo certo. Resolvemos o caso Sanchez ontem à noite.

-Era o suspeito?

-Você não vai acreditar nisso mais...

Warrick viu no canto dos olhos algo se mexendo e parou de falar.

-Não precisa parar de falar por minha ,vou comprar um refrigerante...

-Tem uma maquina no fim do corredor.

-Já volto.

E se dirigiu a porta e antes de sair ouviu de Greg a frase:

-Cara eu não sabia que você tinha filhos!

Mathew começou a se perguntar então o porquê de seu pai nem ao menos comentar que tinha um pelo escritório dele assim que chegou, não viu nenhuma foto dele em nenhum lugar, enquanto sua mãe e avó tinham dezenas delas em seus trabalhos.E era obvio que não era somente o cara de cabelos engraçado que não sabia todo o corredor as pessoas o olhavam e sussurravam alguma coisa para seus colegas. _Será que elas não tinha algo mais a fazer do que ficar de fofoca em pleno expediente?._

Tudo isso levava Mathew a pensar que talvez seu pai não o quisesse por perto,que ele tivesse vergonha á possível que a cada minuto a vida do garoto podia ficar pior do que já estava!

Mathew não queria ficar nem mais um minuto sendo o objeto de especulação dessas que pegou seu refri, foi direto para a sala de seu dentro agora estava Catherine e ela sorriu para o garoto e o deu um abraço.O primeiro gesto carinhoso da noite que o garoto recebera e ainda assim não o deixou mais confortável.

-Está gostando de Vegas Matt?

-Mais a cada dia...- o garoto respondeu sarcástico.

-Então, eu combinei com seu pai de te levar para conhecer o laboratório agora,enquanto ele resolve uns problemas,pode ser?

-Tá legal...

Enquanto para Gil isso era um jeito de ter uma conversa desagradável com seus subordinados sem que Mathew escutasse, para o garoto significava que o pai não queria passar mais tempo do que necessário com ele. E o dia ia ficando cada vez melhor...

Sara estava no breakroom com Nick e Warrick quando seu Pager tocou simultaneamente com os de seus do Grissom e dizia: **Distribuição de casos hj na minha sala. ASAP**. Os csi se olharam e foram logo ver o que o chefe queria.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Os três jovens csi's entraram no escritório de Grissom com uma vaga ideia do assunto que seria discutido. A julgar pelo semblante do chefe, nenhum deles estava muito animado para receber o que seria provavelmente uma conversa desagradável sobre ética no trabalho. Sara ainda , ela não tinha culpa se o pessoal falava de tudo na frente impossível não escutar. Ela nunca foi atrás das fofocas.E era exatamente isso que Sara falaria a Grissom. _Eu não vou levar uma bronca a troco de nada!Não mesmo!_

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo,porém, Grissom falou:

- Pessoal sentem-se,fechem a porta e guardem tudo que vocês têm para falar para só esperar o Greg.Não quero me repetir.

Não precisaram esperar muito e Greg apareceu,trancando a porta a pedido de Grissom.

-Como vocês já ouviram falar, meu filho está aqui comigo só o trouxe porque não quero deixá-lo sozinho em casa.Não por enquanto.

Grissom parou de falar para olhar no rosto de cada um de seus ele imaginara a notícia não era novidade para ninguém. Ele se demorou um pouco mais no rosto de Sara, encontrando ali uma emoção diferente da dos olhos pareciam refletir uma tristeza maior do que a de costume._Para ela um filho significa uma família, uma mulher que provavelmente recebia o amor que neguei a ,querida, se você soubesse o quanto isso não é verdade! _Como Grissom queria tirar essas ideias da mente de fazer isso agora na frente de seus amigos traria mais problemas do que soluçõ contar que Grissom tinha que se concentrar no seu filho significa que se Mathew tivesse que passar alguns dias no laboratório o menino o faria sem ser o centro das atenções.

- Mas esse não foi o motivo pelo qual eu chamei vocês disso vocês já estavam cientes. E sim sobre como vocês ficaram sabendo.

Mas uma pausa para ver as reações deles. Quando ele viu que Sara iria falar ele a cortou rapidamente

-Eu nunca liguei muito para essas fofocas,boatos que rondam aqui pelo lab, nem os que me dizem respeito. Eles são fundados em mentiras, portanto não poderiam me quando esses boatos falam do meu filho isso vira outra história.

-Grissom,você pode até estar certo ao defender seu essa conversa deveria ser dirigida a quem está criando a confusão e não a mim,ou a nenhum de nós

-Mesmo que não seja você a começar os boatos, Sara, tenho certeza que podem me ajudar a acabar com isso essa vocês sabem os meus motivos para querer acabar com eles, não vão achar que sou só eu sendo obtuso nada fica escondido e não haverá motivos para as pessoas ficarem especulando em vez de trabalhar,como são pagas para fazer.

-Isso significa que poderemos fazer perguntas Griss?- Greg perguntou, tentando quebrar o gelo criado pelo quase monólogo de Grissom.

-Na verdade vou dizer só o necessá vai morar comigo de agora em ele morava com sua mãe que tinha sua guarda em Marina Del tem quinze anos e sempre viveu com ela.A adaptação vai ser difícil e eu espero sinceramente contar com a colaboração de vocês se eu precisar faltar ao trabalho ou algo do tipo.

Foi tudo o que Gil conseguiu é porque os outros não precisavam saber de mais nada.Não contou sobre a morte de Melissa porque seu filho não precisava de ninguém o tratando como se ele fosse quebrar a qualquer já fazia isso por demais.

O silencio formado após a fala de Griss foi interrompido por não queria mais ficar não falou nada sobre a mãe do garoto então ela podia não estar mais na vida de ,mesmo que não, se o garoto iria morar agora com Griss a mãe com certeza iria ser presença constante na casa o que poderia levar a ... Não ela não queria pensar nisso! Resolveu então acabar logo com a tortura.

-Bom parece que já está tudo resolvido.-ao ver a cara que Griss fez foi logo falando- Não se preocupe Grissom eu vou fazer o que você muito trabalho agora.

E saiu porta a fora sem esperar Griss dar uma resposta.O homem da um forte suspiro,pensando que realmente não conseguia entender essa mulher em ele não se abre ela fica brava, agora se ele o faz fica brava do mesmo jeito! Grissom então dispensou os outros CSI'S para tentar fazer algum trabalho.

* * *

Após o tour dado por Catherine, Mathew se instalou no breakroom,mas ficou lá por pouco tinha a ligeira impressão de ser vigiado em qualquer lugar que estivesse ._Isso aqui parece mais com os bastidores de um jornal de fofocas do que com um laboratório! _

Mathew não sabia mais aonde ficar. Ele odiava ser o centro das atenções e isso acumulado com todos os fatos das ultimas semanas fez com que ele desejasse sumir dali. E foi exatamente o que ele fez. Pegou sua mochila na sala vazia do pai e saiu na noite quente de Las Vegas, sendo notado por um grande número de técnicos. A recepção estava vazia (hora do lanche da Judy!) então o garoto saiu sem nenhum problema.

Agora restava tomar uma direção que provavelmente o levaria para bem longe dessa vida ridícula ao lado de quem nunca esteve presente para ele.O garote se encontrava tão perturbado, tão pernas o levaram pelas ruas desconhecidas e imundas, nas quais pessoas bêbadas cambaleavam, profissionais do corpo trabalhavam ( tentando ser politicamente correta! ;p) pessoas eram atiradas sem dinheiro dos cassinos.A cidade era um caos, exatamente como o garoto andando por ela.

Ao chegar em uma lanchonete o garoto resolveu parar para descansar e tentar resolver o que faria dali para frente.

* * *

Grissom andava desesperado pelos ós a conversa com seus csi's ele fora distraído pelos inúmeros resultados dos casos da ém disso um telefonema inesperado do xerife o fizera perder uma hora de trabalho.

Aparentemente um de seus aliados se envolvera em uma briga que acabou em o caso caíra nas mãos de Grissom e fora passado para o amiguinho do xerife fosse mesmo culpado Grissom temia pelos que parece o homem era um grande aliado do xerife e esse deu a entender que ele alcançaria os resultados preferíveis de qualquer jeito.

Esse caso tinha todo o jeito de virar uma briga feia e ,como sempre, a corda sempre arrebenta no lado do mais caso seria realmente precisava avisá-la para tomar cuidado.Não que ele quisesse se render aos caprichos do nessas horas era necessário ter um jogo de cintura enorme que nenhum dos dois possuía. _Por que não de esse caso para Catherine? _

Quando Gil se deu por si já era o fim de seu turno. Antes de ir para casa ele realmente precisava falar com provavelmente estaria fazendo uma hora extra, então ele resolveu procurar por sua csi e por seu filho.

Ao andar por todo o laboratório e não ver sinal de nenhum dos dois o supervisor começou a ficar tenso.O último lugar a procurar seria o vestiário, mas lá só estavam Catherine e Warrick. Ao avistar o amigo Cathy avisou:

-Gil a Sara já foi embora e seu filho estava na sua sala.

-Acabei de sair de lá e ele não estava.Não está em nenhum lugar para falar a verdade.

-Gil eu..-Cathy foi cortada por Gil

-Olha Cathy por que você não ficou com ele como eu pedi!-ele estava alterado

-Gil eu não sou paga pra ficar de babá.Tive uma abertura em um caso antigo e fui investigar!

-Você não devia deixá-lo sozinho aqui!

-Gil ele não é nenhum bebê!Eu não iria imaginar que ele sumiria assim!

A amiga estava ém do mais ele não sabia dos problemas que pai e filho tinham.Não era culpa sua que Gil não tinha nenhum tato ao lidar com seu isso não acalmava a angústia que o tomou quando não conseguiu achá-lo onde o falar mais nada partiu para a garagem para começar a procura por seu de entrar no carro Gil ligou para Brass e pediu ajuda para encontrá-lo.

* * *

Naquela noite Sara saiu na hora do trabalho.O caso no qual ela trabalhava não estava mais na sua cabeça e ela detestava fazer um trabalho porco. Resolveu ir comer algo em um restaurante preferido dela perto de sua casa.

Como sempre o lugar estava vazio àquela um ou outro cliente se encontrava foi até o balcão e fez o seu pedido. Enquanto esperava olhou a sua volta,como um bom csi está acostumado a fazer. As mesmas pessoas freqüentavam o da noite assim como somente um rosto garoto que parecia vagamente com alguém que ela meio que conheceu só hoje._Mas será possível?Ele não me deixa em paz!_

Sara foi acordada de seu devaneio pelo atendente com sua comida. Assim que pegou a comida tratou de se sentar atrás do garoto...Mathew era seu nome não?Bom se ele está aqui provavelmente Grissom também teve um impulso de largar toda a sua comida ali e sair correndo, com medo de Grissom acusá-la de perseguição. O que a fez ficar foi o fato de que ela sempre freqüentava o restaurante há muito tempo por ser um com opções vegetarianas e perto de sua casa. Então a melhor opção agora seria agir como se manda a um rápido oi,engolir a sal comida e sair correndo dali antes de se fazer de até pedir desculpas por seu comportamento na sala da TPM ela diria.

_Por que eu não pedi para viagem como sempre?Ahhh!_

Respirou fundo e esperou alguns minutos para ver se encontrava que ela comeu metade de seu sanduíche e ele não aparecera achou estranho e resolveu ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Ei você é o Mathew, não é?

O garoto deu um pulo da cadeira e olhou assustado para ela.

-Hã... é sim sou eu- ele olhou para a morena tentando reconhecê já ter visto a mulher em algum lugar.

-Desculpe pelo Sara Sidle, trabalho com seu pai.

Quando Sara terminou de falar percebeu que o garoto ficou mais para baixo do que já -se desconfortável resolveu que essa era a deixa de ela ir embora.E Sara já ia mandar uma desculpa quando Mathew voltou a falar.

-Você falou com ele não é?

-Com seu pai não desde que sai.

-Ah...- O garoto não sabia se ficava aliviado por seu pai não o estar procurando ou triste por realmente não se importar com ele.

-Mathew...seu pai sabe onde você está?

-Sim ele...- respondendo muito rápido ele se enrolou para inventar uma desculpa- ta...no...banheiro!

-Então vou me sentar e esperar por ele aqui- Sara percebeu que Mathew estava mentindo e que estava sozinho.

Depois de uns minutos Sara tornou a falar

-Ele não está aqui realmente né?

O garoto não se levantou e foi porta a fora.

Sara xingando Grissom,Deus e o mundo (nessa ordem exatamente!) foi atrás do sorte foi o lugar estar lotado pois Matt não conseguiu sair dali alcançá-lo sara o pegou pelo braço ,puxou para o lado e o largou

-O que você pensa que está fazendo!- o garoto gritou-Me deixe em paz!

-Eu até o faria se você soubesse para onde está indo.-Apontou para a direção que Mathew tomara- Você ia se enfiar num beco. Pode até ir parar em um lugar não é uma cidade boa para se perder a essa hora..ou a qualquer hora

-Eu detesto essa cidade!

-Junte-se ao clube.

-Você não é daqui?

-Não...eu sou da Califórnia

-Eu també aqui é um inferno transformado em cidade!

.Sou muito mais o calor da praia com a brisa do mar do que essa cidade do neon

Mathew esboçou um sorriso , o primeiro dele do dia.

-Eu também só estou aqui por causa do meu pai.

-Bom essa conversa ta boa,mas eu não gosto muito de conversar assim no escuro.O que você acha de eu dar uma carona para você ate a sua caminho a gente pode falar mal de Vegas a vontade.

-Eu não tenho casa aqui.

-Não me diga que o Griss ta fazendo você dormir num hotel?

-Não...na casa dele...mas eu não me sinto bem lá.

-Nossa...olha Mathew...vem não vou te deixar lá mas... vou avisar Grissom que você está comigo?Ele deve estar muito preocupado.

-Fique a vontade...aposto que ele não está nem aí para onde eu estou.

O coração de Sara se apertou ao ouvir não tinha nem ideia de como o pai o via isso nos olhos de que ela nunca vira nos olhos do pai...ou que ela nunca vira parecido nos olhos dele para por isso que ela estava triste esse não podia amá-la porque ele já tinha um filho e com o filho uma mulher que amava...mesmo que não estivesse junto com a mãe do garoto a um tempo, não devia deixar de amá seria a razão de seu filho se mudar se não fosse isso?Formar uma família novamente.

E mesmo assim,Mathew não se sentia por quê?Isso não deveria interessar conhecia muito bem o sentimento de rejeiçã do pai abusivo,depois dos anos passados em casas diferentes sem nenhum amor._A rejeição e a falta de carinho são as piores experiências do mundo!Mathew é amado só precisa saber_. E ela ajudaria Mathew a enxergar isso por ele, por que toda criança merece ser por Grissom pois memso construindo uma família ele era um dos homens mais tapados sobre as historias do coraçã isso porque apesar de tudo amava o homem acima de tudo.E como dizia sua mãe quem beija os meus filhos minha boca adoça.

Sara então levou Mathew a seu carro . No caminho ligou para Grissom se afastando do garoto para que ele não ouvisse a conversa.

-Ei Griss.

-Não é rápido...

-é sobre o Mathew...

- é ele ta comigo...

- Ele estava em uma lanchonete perto da minha casa

-Não é problema nenhum Griss...escuta

Ele ta muito chateado com algo...eu acho que posso descobrir o que é...

-Nos temos muito em comum...talvez eu consiga quebrá-lo

-Escuta vai dormir e antes do turno eu deixo ele na sua casa...

-Não se preocupe ta comigo ta com Deus...

-Hahaha... sério não se preocupe.

-Não há de que Griss...

-Eu faço isso porque te quero bem...-_ops informação demais_!desligando agora

-Amanhã eu te ligo tchau!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pessoas!**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews!Eles me incentivaram a voltar a escrever essa história e agora que estou trabalhando nela já tenho uma ideia de como prosseguir com ela!Fiquem atentos!**

**Agora sobre os problemas de falta de palavras nas frases:parece que o meu computador ,ao passar a história para este site, acaba comendo várias frases, o que deixa a historia meio sem sentido...estou tentando resolver o problema,mas para quem quiser ler a historia na integra,pode mandar um email para mim que o retorno com a historia completa.**

**é so isso,pessoal!boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4-Entre pais e filhos**

Grissom se encontrava em casa esperando notícias de Brass sobre seu tinha feito com que Gil voltasse para casa alegando que talvez Mathew pudesse retornar quando tivesse esfriado a cabeça. Ficar em casa deixava o homem mais nervoso do que já estava, sem poder fazer nada para achar seu filho.

_Eu devo ser o pior pai do mundo...só vejo meu filho algumas vezes por ano e quando ele vem morar comigo já o perco com menos de uma semana!_

Gil tentou pensar em tudo o que fez com Mathew nessas semanas, mas para ele nada parecia ser algo que motivasse uma fuga. Ele tinha comprado todas as comidas favoritas do filho,arrumou o quarto dele em tempo record, deixava o filho ficar com Hank no quarto por ver que o cachorro o acalmava .Fizera de tudo para deixar o filho feliz e nada!Gil Grissom realmente era um homem perdido!

O perito já ia pegar as chaves do carro para dar mais uma volta e ver se achava o filho quando o celular sem nem ver quem era na pressa de ter alguma boa notí ouvir a voz de sua colega Sara,pela primeira vez na história dos dois,sentiu-se desapontado ao atendê-la.

-Ei Griss

-Sara, agora não é uma boa hora.

-Não, é rápido...

- Sara, agora eu realmente não tenho tempo para ouvir sobre algum caso, ama...

-é sobre o Mathew...

- Como?Você o achou?

- É ele tá comigo...

-Graças a Deus...onde ele se meteu?

- Ele estava em uma lanchonete perto da minha casa.

-Sara, eu não tenho palavras para agradecer a você...

-Não é problema nenhum Griss...escuta .Ele está muito chateado com algo...eu acho que posso descobrir o que é...

-Eu sei...é toda essa situação nova pela qual nós todos passamos...eu não sou bom com isso...estraguei tudo Sara! Ele deve me odiar agora e eu nem sei o que fiz de errado!

-Griss não se tentar falar com ele...

-Mas como, Sara? Ele é sangue do meu sangue e nem pra mim ele se abre!

-Ele se parece muito com o pai então,não acha?Todo fechado...

- É verdade_- agora Grissom deu a primeira risada desde que descobrira que Mathew fugira.Só Sara mesmo para alegrá-lo_

- Griss, não se preocupe.Nós temos muito em comum...talvez eu consiga quebrá-lo

-Ah querida,não precisa se preocupar com isso...Você está em casa?Vou passar aí para tem um problema comigo e eu que devo resolver.

-Nada disso senhor!Ele precisa de alguém imparcial para conversar...você vai ver. Vai dormir e antes do turno eu o deixo na sua casa...

-Tem certeza de que não vai ser nenhum incomodo?

-Sim. E Griss?Não precisa se preocupar: tá comigo tá com Deus...

-Agora mesmo que eu me preocupo.Não era mesmo você que dizia não ter jeito para crianças?- _sua voz saiu com um tom zombeteiro agora_

-Hahaha... Ele é um adolescente! Sério, não se preocupe.

-Sara, muito obrigado por isso

-Não há de que Griss...

-Eu ainda vou dar um jeito de retribuir isso

-Não precisa faço isso porque te quero bem...-

_O coração de Grissom disparou isso o que eu ouvi mesmo?Quando ele recuperou a voz para responder ela já veio o cortando_

-Amanhã eu te ligo tchau!

O homem ainda ficou parado com cara de bobo por algum á que isso significava que Sara ainda poderia lhe dar uma chance?Será que se ele a convidasse para um encontro ela não pisaria seu coração como ele havia feito com ela,não muito tempo atrás? Só depois de balançar bem forte a cabeça Gil conseguiu sair do estupor que o telefonema o colocara e lembrou de avisar a Jim.

-Brass falando

-Jim pode parar de procurar...Mathew apareceu.

-Que bom Gil!Como ele está?

-Eu não sei...Sara acabou de me ligar dizendo que o encontrou perto da casa ela que estão tendo uma conversa interessante.

-Sara? A nossa Sara Sidle?- Jim então caiu no riso!

-Jim, não tem nada de engraçado nessa história toda!

-Mas...hahahaha..é claro...hahahaha..que tem Gil!Hahahahaha

-Jim, por favor!

-Desculpe amigo...mas você tem que todas as pessoas que poderiam ter ajudado seu filho em toda a cidade... a mulher pela qual você está apaixonado que vai ajudar...auhauhuahua...deve ser o sangue Grissom correndo na veia da famí amigo, o ponto fraco dos homens Grissom é a Sara Sidle.

O amigo,sentindo que poderia haver um pingo de verdade na fala zombeteira de seu amigo, não gostou nada.

-Jim eu só liguei para que você desfizesse o alerta Amber .Eu preciso ir.

-Ok, ó..sem ressentimentos ok?Foi só uma brincadeira para acabar com toda essa tensão do dia.

-Ok noite e obrigado!

-É para isso que servem os amigos noite.

Assim que os dois desconectaram logo pensaram...brincadeira uma ova!

Após a conversa com Grissom ,Sara, vermelha de vergonha,entrou no carro e deu partida.A corrida foi muito curta e dois continuaram calados até chegarem na casa de Sara.

A mulher ,por achar melhor deixar o garoto falar algo no tempo dele,sem pressão nenhuma.E também se martirizando pela ideia estúpida de tentar ajudar esse garoto._Afinal, que ajuda eu posso ser quando eu mesma venho de uma família tão disfuncional?_Agora,entretanto,não era a hora de pensar se comprometera a ajudar Mathew nessa hora difícil e ela não se chamaria Sara Sidle se não o fizesse.

Mathew também estava quieto por motivos parecidos.O que dera nele para confiar numa mulher que ele nunca vira na vida?Ela parecia ser tão legal,provavelmente veio de uma família feliz,com os pais juntos e irmãos e cachorros e passeios de fim de ano...o que ela sabia que poderia ajudá-lo?

O som da porta da sala batendo fez com que ele se pediu desculpas e falou para ele ficar a de um pequeno tour Sara deixou o garoto na sala vendo TV para tomar um ela voltou a sala,uns 20 minutos depois,Mathew dormia então pegou um cobertor e tentou deixar o garoto confortável, bem, o melhor que se poderia ficar em um sofá.Amanhã então eles conversariam.

* * *

Mathew acordou com cheiro de café no ar. Uma primeira olhada ao seu redor o informou que não se encontrava no seu novo quarto na casa de seu pai. Depois se lembrou do ocorrido na madrugada e do lugar que se encontrava.

Mathew se levantou do sofá sentindo-se descansado. Viu Sara na cozinha preparando um café e se dirigiu até ela. A perita viu o menino se aproximando e sem se virar da tarefa em mãos falou:

-Boa ê dormiu bem?Esse sofá não pode ser muito confortável.

-Sim...acho que estava cansado mesmo.

-Bom...então o que você geralmente toma de café da manhã?Ou melhor ,da tarde?

-Eu...cereal tá bom.

Os dois então se sentaram na bancada da cozinha e tomaram um café que consistia em cereal para Mathew e só uma xícara de café para Sara.

A perita esperou um pouco para tentar conversar com o garoto.A essa altura ela já achava que não conseguiria nada com onde veio essa ideia de conseguir fazer o garoto se abrir para ela,sendo que eles só se conheciam há um dia mais ou menos?Mas ela prometera a Grissom e tinha que tentar.

-Então Mathew,como vão as coisas em casa?-ela perguntou em um tom afável .

-Vamos bem.

O garoto não gostou da pergunta,ao julgar pela postura tensa que resposta foi curta e Sara sabia que teria que mudar de estratégia se quisesse saber mais sobre ele.

-Tão bem que você resolveu fugir do seu pai, eu entendo isso.

-Você não entende nada!

-Claro que eu não eu só te conheci ontem.E pelo que vi, fiquei preocupada com você.

-Não precisa sei que o meu pai te botou nessa para você tentar me acalmar e fazer com que eu veja milagrosamente a boa pessoa que Gil Grissom é.

Mathew levantou rapidamente da mesa e falou:

-Eu vou dar o fora daqui.

Sara nem se não conseguiria sair mesmo...

-A porta está trancada e as chaves estão ê só sai daqui se eu deixar.

-E você pretende me prender aqui contra a minha vontade?

-É claro que não!

Sara balançou o chaveiro na frente do garoto

-Eu tranco a porta porque além de tudo essa maldita cidade é muito sei bem disso com o meu é em Marina del Rey?

-Bem calma.- O garoto parou em frente à porta,curioso com o rumo inesperado da conversa.

-Sua mãe deixava você sair sozinho quando vocês moravam lá?

- Para ir para a escola.- a memória da mãe fez com que o garoto tentasse pegar a chave da mão de Sara para sair dali e lamber suas feridas sozinho.A perita deixou o adolescente pegar a chave e se dirigir para a porta:

-Mas aqui é muito mais perigoso fazer isso.É por isso que me preocupei quando te vi mais porque você não conhece Las Vegas.

-Eu sei me mãe me criou para ser independente

-Que parte de ser independente significa saber pesar todas as situações,fazer a melhor escolha que pudermos e se não for a melhor saber lidar com a situação da melhor forma possível.

-Por que você está dizendo tudo isso?-mais uma vez Mathew parou- Eu não preciso de filosofia barata na minha vida!

-Porque,meu caro, você não me parece tão independente ou corajoso correndo de uma situação nova desse jeito...

-Eu não estou correndo de situação nenhuma!Eu só...só.

-Você só está com medo.E isso é natural,Mathew. Você foi tirado de sua casa,de sua família,provavelmente sem ninguém te perguntar se era isso que você queria. Tem mais do que direito de estar com medo.

-Não tenho medo.

Para provar o que falou Mathew colocou a chave na porta e a abriu.

-Mathew,vamos fazer um acordo.

-Para fazer um acordo você tem que me oferecer algo de meu interesse.Não acho que você vá conseguir.

-Vou tentar mesmo assim.É obvio que essa situação toda com o seu pai te que não deixamos isso de lado?Não vou tentar te convencer de nada sobre o seu pai, que ele te ama ou coisas assim. Aí você senta e escuta uma história que vou contar.

-Mathew não está convencido e diz isso a ela

-Mathew, você pode não acreditar mas eu só quero o seu meio que entendo a situação pela qual você está passando agora. Eu também fui jogada em uma casa tudo o que me lembrava da minha vida antiga e estava em um lugar no qual não me sentia amada.

_Eu nunca falei disso com ninguém!Não posso simplesmente contar a minha vida toda para esse garoto!Ele não tem maturidade o suficiente para eu acho que tenho! _

Mas foi a única maneira de fazer o garoto ficar.E foi por isso mesmo que ela achou que poderia atingir ao garoto de tinham uma semelhança em certos aspectos da vida ela conseguisse fazer o garoto entender que ele não estava em uma situação tão ruim quanto a dela quando tinha menos que a idade dele! Então Sara decidiu continuar.

-Eu devia ter uns 11 anos...meus pais morreram-foi o jeito encontrado pela perita para não contar verdade mas ainda sim não falar demais- Não tinha nenhum parente vivo e tive que sair de minha parar em um orfanato atrás de orfanato e ninguém se importava muito comigo.

Sara terminou de falar com os olhos cheios de lagrimas,mas logo as conteve.

Naquela época eu rezava muito para que meus pais voltassem e me tirassem me sentia muito ou menos como você agora não?

Mathew sentiu-se um pouco perdeu somente sua mãe e quase não agüentava a ela sem os dois pais!

-Mais ou menos...

Mathew abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para suas mãos.A história de Sara fez o garoto pensar na sua não falara de seus sentimentos com ninguém, a não ser com sua mãe e seu melhor amigo e agora... Ela estava morta e seu amigo a milhares de quilômetros. E não era como se ele pudesse falar com seu a oportunidade de tirar de si tudo o que ele guardara desde sua vinda a Las Vegas estava na sua palavras saíram da boca dele e, sem sentir,Mathew Grissom despejou seu coração em uma bandeja

-Eu detesto esse lugar... Nada é como em Marina Del Rey e não é por causa da cidade.A casa do meu pai... É só uma ê já foi até lá?É tudo tão vazio...a única coisa mais pessoal é a coleção de insetos dele e...haha- a risada fria do garoto atingiu em cheio o coração de Sara- o que isso deveria dizer do meu pai?Ele tem uma droga de inseto à mostra em casa e nenhuma foto Sara! E pelo que eu entendi nenhum de vocês sabia que eu existia. Ele me detesta! Sabe que ele abandonou a mamãe depois que nasci? Ele tava feliz sem mim ficava as férias ãe dizia que ele só estava muito ó dizia que ele me amava muito... Que mentira.

Agora Sara entendia um pouco do que o garoto estava passando. Ela mesma entendia a dificuldade de lidar com Grissom e já fora vítima de sua insensibilidade diversas é mesmo o acusara de não ter sentimentos mesmo sabendo que não era o só o jeito super introspectivo e super anti-social dele e Sara tentava agora ser mais paciente com o homem. Mas ele era tão teimoso que por vezes Sara pensava em sumir de vez da vista dele. Isso era ela,uma adulta ela quisesse,poderia muito bem mandar tudo para o ar e ir refazer a vida dela em outro lugar. O caso de Mathew,entretanto, era totalmente precisava do pai, do apoio moral que só Grissom poderia dar. Afinal,que garoto não queria o pai do lado dele, ensinando a jogar bola, a se barbear etc. E sendo um garoto que cresceu longe do pai ,não fazia ideia desse jeito dele._Ah, esses dois ainda vão bater muito de cabeça um com o outro _

_-_E o pior de tudo!Ele não me deixa respirar!Tá sempre em cima de mim como se eu fosse um bebezinho que não sabe tomar conta de si!

-Mathew,talvez ele esteja com esse seja o jeito dele de fazer com que você se sinta bem.

isso só mostra como ele não me não preciso desses paparicos todos!

-Ele está tentando aprender agora não?

-Ele já teve muito tempo pra aprender não é?15 anos deveriam ser o bastante.

-Acho que isso é algo que você deveria discutir com ele é muito inteligente mas pra esses assuntos ele é um você não falar nada ele nunca vai saber.

-Ele já deveria não tenho que ensinar nada.

-Bom em minha opinião é melhor ele aprender agora do que ê não quer um relacionamento melhor com seu pai?Esse seria o melhor caminho.

-A única coisa que eu quero é a minha mãe de volta.

Novamente o garoto tinha lágrimas nos olhos e a voz embargada.E o que ele disse agora...será...ah coitadinho! Por que Grissom não falou algo antes!Isso realmente explicava o porquê dele estar tão mal.A família dele não se reuniria,como ela imaginara no perdera a pessoa que,em sua opinião,mas o amava e fora atirado nos braços do "pai carrasco". Sara sabia muito bem o que significava perder um uma dor inigualável.E o que ela mais queria na hora era um abraço,um conforto, e não falar sobre seus á que Grissom o confortou o necessário?Provavelmente o deixou quieto,pensando que ele conseguiria se reerguer sozinho

-Mathew...sua mãe ela..?

-Sim..eu estava com ela no acidente...e ..e...-_lágrimas corriam soltas no rosto do garoto_-eu preferia ter ido com ela do que ficar aqui!

-Ah Mathew...

Sara resolveu que o garoto precisava mesmo de um abraço.E foi o que ela fez:

-Vem cá Mathew

O garoto resistiu no inicio (bem filhinho de papai mesmo) mas estava tão esgotado que acabou retornando o abraço.E começou a chorar muito,mas colocou para fora naquele exato momento toda sua angustia, a dor causada pela morte da mãe,do comportamento frio do pai.

Após uma boa hora de choro Mathew sentiu-se melhor. Só de dividir sua dor com alguém fosse mais fácil de sua dor com alguém Mathew conseguiu tira uma pequena parte do peso que carregava.E a sensação era tão boa que o garoto não parou de falar. Mathew sentia falta do calor humano da casa da mãe ou da avó.Do barulho de musica alta,dos passeios em família no fim de semana,da comida maravilhosa de Olí isso foi passado aos ouvidos de Sara.A perita,no final, prometeu tentar ajudar Mathew com algumas coisas.

-Eu não faço problemas com seu pai só serão resolvidos entre você eu posso fazer com que ele entenda que você já é grande o suficiente para certas para ele confiar realmente em você,Mathew,tem que se abrir com ê me promete que vai tentar?

-Eu prometo

Mathew pensou que fez a coisa certa ao confiar em tempo passado com ela só sentiu-se desconfortável no inicio da era uma pessoa agradável, e o coração do garoto ficava mais quente perto não sabia o porquê,mas só de pensar em sair de perto de Sara o deixava mal,ém,Mathew sabia que era necessário.E ele tentaria se abrir com o pai,mas só porque Sara pediu e o garoto se sentiu compelido a realizar o pedido dela.

O tempo passou rápido para Sara dirigia para a casa de Grissom com Mathew no banco do já os esperava na porta de viu o pai, o garoto ficou surpreso ao ser abraçado por tinha lágrimas nos olhos e falou baixinho:

-Nunca mais faça isso comigo, não suportaria te perder.

As palavras tão calorosas de Gil deixaram o garoto com lágrimas nos olhos, pela terceira vez no dia.Não querendo que o pai visse como fora afetado, Mathew soltou-se do abraço e disse que ia entrar para tomar um de ir,porem,surpreendeu aos dois adultos a se virar e abraçar fortemente a Sara.

-Obrigado por tudo...

Tão rápido como a abraçou,Mathew desapareceu,deixando os dois csi's com cara de bobos.

Grissom saiu mais rápido do estupor com um sorriso no rosto.

-Eu preciso mesmo te agradecer por ter cuidado dele pra entrar e tomar um café?

O coração de Sara não disparou ao ser convidado para a casa de Grissom pela primeira sabia que era só para agradecer pelo que ela fez por Mathew.Não porque ele a queria ela estava feliz com havia ainda uma pequena divida com Mathew que tinha que ser cumprida.

Gil entrou em sua casa e começou a fazer um café,falando para Sara se sentir a outro momento a perita teria aproveitado a chance para fuxicar a casa de Grissom e tentar descobrir mais sobre ,no entanto, ela não estava no humor para isso.

-Griss, eu e Mathew conversamos e...

Gil deixou o bule esquentando e sentou-se na frente de Sara,que tinha se acomodado em uma cadeira

-Fale todo ouvidos.

-Ele tá se sentindo ê o trata como bebe e ele não quer não precisa que você faça tudo por ele,ou que arranje uma baba para tomar conta quando você que ele sente falta da atmosfera da casa dele sabe...ele tá acostumado com mais calor humano e o mais importante Griss, é que você tem que escutá sei que essa não é a sua praia,mas você tem que dar mais espaço para ele se abrir ok?Não deve ser muito difícil,já que você o ama as coisas para quem a gente quer bem geralmente compensa os obstá,é só isso.

-Só isso?Mas vocês passaram quase que o dia inteiro juntos.

-Ele dormiu uma parte e a outra.É difícil a gente mostrar o coração para quem a gente não conhece bem.

-Você fez um ótimo trabalho,apesar parece gostar muito de você.Mas realmente,gostar de você é fácil...

O coração de Sara que eles já estavam começando a ficar melosos demais Sara resolveu ir embora.

-Bom Griss, eu tenho que ir.

-Mas já Sara?

Gil estava surpreso com sua ele detestava gente em sua casa,mas a presença de Sara lhe dava um grande conforto. Só de pensar e,m ela ir embora o entristecia,como sempre acontecia ao vê-la saindo do trabalho.A diferença entre o aqui e o antes era que Gil estava suas barreiras abaixadas ele permitia a Sara vislumbrar o verdadeiro eu dele.E ele não dava a mínima para isso agora.

-Você não quer ficar para jantar?Tenho certeza que Mathew adoraria sua companhia.

-Vou deixar para outra precisa de você.De atenção a ele não quero me intrometer.

-Está bem!Mas vamos combinar de sair em umas coisas que preciso te falar.

-Tudo bem,Griss.

Gil acompanhou Sara até a porta e se despediram.

-Até mais tarde- disse Grissom

-Até.

E foi embora deixando grissom mas uma vez como uma sensação de vazio que não sabia explicar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre pais e filhos**

**Notas: **os csi's não me pertencem,só gosto de brincar com eles!

Olá pessoas! Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora em postar esse capítulo,mas eu queria colocar tanta coisa nele...enfim ficaria enorme...ai eu fiquei doente e parei de escrever...snifsnif... se fosse colocar tudo que gostaria demoraria mais ainda para postar então como não quero deixar ninguém espereando...aí esta...

espero que gostem...eu sei que o grissom ta meio OC mas eu preciso dele assim para essa historia ...então divirtam-se!

Ah e para aqueles interessados em ler a historia sem os malditos erros(que persistem em me seguir!) mandem um e-mail para :carol_ .eu respondo com o capitulo na integra!

**Capitulo 5**

Mathew demorou no banho,tentando adiar o máximo o possível o encontro com seu pai, por imaginar a bronca que com certeza sabia que era o único errado ali e provavelmente merecia qualquer tipo de punição guardada para ele pelo seu pai. Mas saber disso não diminuía seu impulso adolescente de gritar com o pai e sair batendo portas assim que o pai começasse a falar,a raiva que ele sentia do pai ainda estava presente,mesmo depois da conversa com Sara.

Gil,por sua vez, finalmente se sentia tranqüilo desde que esse incidente começ estava em casa.Não que ele não confiasse em Sara para cuidar de seu não era o caso

A noite intera Gil sentiu-se impotente,sem poder fazer nada para resolver aquela situação. Suas dúvidas sobre sua habilidade de ser um bom pai ressurgiram dos lugares mais escuros de sua é Sara, a mesma mulher que jurava não ter jeito com ninguém menor de 18 anos, conseguia resolver as crises de Mathew melhor do que ele.

Agora ,mais calmo,Gil pensava no que fazer com pensamentos se voltaram para a fala de não disse muita coisa para quem passou um bom tempo com seu filho e,sinceramente,Gil ficou ainda mais perdido com o que ela disse.

_-Ele tá se sentindo ê o trata como bebe e ele não quer não precisa que você faça tudo por ele,ou que arranje uma babá para tomar conta quando você que ele sente falta da atmosfera da casa dele sabe...ele tá acostumado com mais calor humano e o mais importante Griss, é que você tem que escutá sei que essa não é a sua praia,mas você tem que dar mais espaço para ele se abrir ok?Não deve ser muito difícil,já que você o ama as coisas para quem a gente quer bem geralmente compensa os obstá,é só isso._

-Na mesma frase ela diz que meu filho se sente sufocado e precisa de mais calor humano?Como pode?

Gil ponderou mais um pouco na fala de sua subordinada e chegou a única conclusão plausível para aquela situaçã vivera a vida toda com duas mulheres esboçou um sorriso ao lembrar de sua querida mã sempre falou a ele sobre a necessidade de saber fazer as coisas por ele mesmo,sendo um homem e um futuro chefe de famí de criar Gil para ser independente,Olivia sempre tinha um lado mais mole e nas vezes que Gil precisara ela o oferecera um colo,ou um ombro para que o filho jurasse de pés juntos que não precisava, ela dava um jeito de quebrá-lo.A única mulher que conseguia quebrar aquele frio jovem.

Já sua ex-namorada,Melanie... o tempo que ele conviveu com ela e Mathew mostrou a Grissom que ela seria uma mãe de ferro com o garoto_**."Ele tem que se acostumar,Gil.A vida nunca vai o tratar como se fosse uma coisa frágil".**_Ele tem que aprender." Mas uma vez que ela era mãe e sabia demonstrar seus sentimentos melhor do que Gil, nunca faltou ao filho carinhos e dengos no seu dia a dia. E o que Gil sabia disso? Ele não estava preparado para ser pai 24 hrs por não conseguiria fazer essa média entre independência e carinhos que tanto Mathew estava acostumado. Apesar disso Gil tinha que o garoto era seu filho, e mesmo Gil não sabendo mostrar direito,ele o o seu nascimento,Mathew passou a ser a pessoa mais importante na sua que já resolvera um problema,Gil faria de tudo para dar um lar para seu filho aqui em Vegas.

Mathew estava jogado em cima da cama olhando para o nada. Seus pensamentos já não estavam mais na conversa com o doloroso Mathew se concentrava em coisas melhores. Pensava em melhor, o que tinha aquela mulher para fazê-lo se abrir tão bem,Mathew sentira como se já a conhecesse de algum lugar.Só não sabia da disse não ser de Sara uma conhecida de sua mãe?Ele jurava que o rosto dela não era estranho!

Uma batida forte na porta de seu quarto assustou o não esperou e entrou,recebendo de Mathew um olhar feio:

-Desculpe nós precisamos conversar.

-Então fala...

Mathew continuou prostrado na cama olhando para o decidiu que aquilo não ia dar certo,então se sentou na cama ao lado do filho e disse

-Mathew,embora seja a minha vontade,eu não estou aqui para gritar com você.Está na hora de conversarmos sério.

Tal fala do pai fez o garoto finalmente olhá-lo desde que chegou no quarto e se endireitar na ,conseguindo a atenção do filho,continuou a falar.

-Até agora,eu estava deixando você confortável- ao olhar incrédulo do filho logo concertou-bem ao menos foi o que eu achei.

Gil balançou a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso.

-Eu não sei o que Melanie te disse sobre o nosso relacionamento...mas você já deve saber que eu não sou muito sociável...ao contrário dela... e sei que você está acostumado com o jeito filho,não é porque eu sou desse jeito e ela de um outro que eu o ame menos do que ela te ama...amor de pai e mãe não tem medida...são os pais que são diferentes.E eu realmente achei que agindo do jeito que eu estava seria melhor para você.Ao que parece me enganei não é?

Gil olhou para o filho e este retribui com o olhar de quem diz: **você só acha que se enganou?Deus, como você é denso!**

**-**Agora, para mostrar que me importo vou mudar por você Mathew. O problema é que eu não faço ideia de como me aproximar de você.Antes,quando você estava longe era mais fá ocasiões que eu visitava podia fazer com você as coisas que sua mãe não deixava,ou não podia fazer...coisas de homens não é...

Mathew lembrava com saudades dessas pai o levava para assistir a lutas de boxe,jogava baisebal no parque e depois comiam um monte de então iam caçar insetos,jogar golfe,acampar no jardim de casa. O sorriso que começara a se esboçar no rosto de Mathew foi embora ao lembrar que fazia uns anos que seu pai não o únicas indicações de que ele lembrava ter um filho eram os presentes e as ligações telefônicas.

-Era mais fácil te mimar daquele jeito do que é tomar conta de um filho adolescente o dia todo.E agora eu sou me sinto um burro,mas quero concertar só posso concertar se você me disser o que está acontecendo de errado aqui.Nós precisamos nos abrir um com o outro.

Ao terminar a sua fala Gil sentiu-se não por muito que seu pequeno discurso ascendeu algo no garoto que o compeliu a,uma segunda vez em menos de 24 horas a explodir.

-Depois desse tempo todo você quer conversar!Por que isso agora? Quando você teve a minha vida toda para tentar se aproximar de mim? E você acha que eu vou fala contigo só por que você pediu?HAHAHA! Como você é engraçado! Mas agora já que o grande entomologista quer falar com o filho e não com a tarântula não posso perder essa chance.

Mathew,antes sentado pacatamente na cama agora andava de um lado para o outro do seu mãos também não estavam do bolso da calça para os cabelos e cortavam o ar,condizendo com a fúria saída da sua boca.

-Sabe essas memórias que você acabou de comentar?Eu lembro também pai.E por um momento fiquei feliz ao ver que elas também são especiais para você.Mas depois percebi que não são tão especiais assim.E sabe o porquê?Para cada uma dessas boas lembranças eu tenho umas cinco dos dias que fiquei te esperando chegar para minha festa de aniversario,ou um passeio que você me prometeu levar,ou até as promessas que você fez e não cumpriu! Desde que você foi embora de casa você foi se afastando mais e mais de mim e da vovó.Estes dois últimos anos tem sido os piores pra gente!A única coisa para qual você liga são seus insetos e seu laboratório!Você parece se importar mais com seus colegas de trabalho do que com sua família.

Cada frase que Mathew soltava era mais uma apunhalada no coração de nem tinha uma reação para esboç pensou que seu filho o confrontaria daquele jeito.

-Ai eu vim pra cá.Pensava que era a droga dessa distancia entre a gente...mas aqui eu chego na sua casa e ela é vazia...nenhuma foto minha ou da vovó.Só livros sobre ciência e fotos de no seu escritório...minha mãe tinha varias fotos minha...minha avó.Aí eu entendi..Por que além de nenhuma foto,nenhum de seus amigos sabia que eu existia. Você tem vergonha de mim.Só pode ser por eles só sabem porque não tinha mais como seu filho querido vai e some do laboratório e você vê que sua imagem pode ser afetada.E é por isso que você quer uma reconciliação!Pra você me levar hoje pro trabalho e mostrar a todos como você é bom!Bom pai,agora você já sabe como eu me sinto!

Gil, mesmo tão surpreso e magoado com a fala do menino, esperou apenas uns segundos para ter uma que Mathew não tinha intenção de continuar,depois de dar um chute em sua cama e se largar lá novamente, voz saiu clara e calma,como se não tivesse ouvido seu filho se lamentar do péssimo exemplo de pai que ele era.

-Filho,eu não tenho uma resposta satisfatória para te dar sobre meu comportamento nesses últimos ém acho que não vem ao caso.São águas passadas e ficar relembrando essas histórias não vai fazer nada pela gente.

Mathew escutou incrédulo as palavras do pai e já ia rebatê-las quando Gil fez um sinal para que ele terminasse de escutar.

-Eu só quero que você saiba que minhas ações não signifiquem nada disso que você eu seja meio egoísta,não tenha conseguido ver o seu lado da situação,mas eu sempre te amei,filho.

A essa altura quem estava de pé era tentando segurar suas emoções para dizer tudo o que , esse era seu _modus operandi._Tinha que se manter no controle em qualquer situação.

-Desde que fiquei sabendo da sua existência eu te amei. Eu sei que me afastei pessoalmente,mas tenho certeza de que nada de material lhe que o que mais sentimos falta não seja os bens materiais,não? E me coloco a sua disposição para tentar desfazer essa mágoa que causei porque,filho,eu posso não ser o melhor pai ou marido do mundo,mas não sou uma pessoa sem coração,sem te amo, meu filho, e você não sabe o que fez ao meu coração quando você sumiu vai mudar isso e eu só afirmo o que eu disse antes.Não posso mudar o nosso passado mas posso garantir que nada disso vai se só posso melhorar se você me ajudar nisso.

Ao final de sua fala o jogo fora Mathew quem estava sem porque ao criar coragem de olhar para o pai no meio de seu discurso,Mathew viu algo além do semblante duro olhos,por mais que Gil tentasse disfarçar, eram pura emoçã podia ver que o amor que Gil falava era não apagando as mágoas deixadas pelo passado, a expressão de seus olhos,misturada com a emoção que Mathew presenciou na sua chegada a casa o fizeram repensar.

Talvez seu pai realmente sentisse um arrependimento pelos seus atos ele realmente gostasse do filho,como sua querida mãe e avó .Bom,pelo menos o garoto conseguira arrancar uma emoção, mesmo que pequena, do rosto de seu pequenos passos ele podia quebrá-lo.A conversa que teve com Satã também veio a tona acreditava em uma segunda chance,que valia Matt tentar se aproximar de seu pai.E o garoto estava começando a acreditar nisso.

E sabia que teria que acreditar nisso,para o seu próprio bem.

Sentindo o ar menos arisco Gil, ainda parado esperando uma resposta de seu filho, resolveu tomar a iniciativa mais uma vez.

-Bom Mathew, agora eu preciso comer algo e ir para o você quizer ficar em casa,tudo bem...eu posso te dar as chaves e se você precisar de algo é só me ligar no meu celular...e os números do pessoal do lab também estão em uma agendinha perto do telefone da sala...Bom é isso...tem um jantar pronto pra gente e eu gostaria que você fosse comer comigo na que eu tomar um banho...

-Tá ok pai...eu te espero pra jantar...

Mathew falou sem nem olhar para Gil,mas o homem pensou que era uma benção ele conseguir uma linha do filho que não tivesse carregada de rancor. Com um aceno de cabeça o csi foi tomar um banho e os dois Grissom ficaram se perdendo em seus pensamentos.

**Nota: o próximo cápítulo ainda tem um pouco de drama,mas trarei uma pitada de romance no ar...aiii o amor!Esperem e verão GSR**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/a:Obrigada pelos reviews!Fico feliz em saber mesmo que com os problemas,voces apreciam minha historia. :D**

**Bom ,decidi postar regularmente nos fins de semana,assim tenho tempo de escrever a historia!fiquem atentos**

**Meu e-mail:carol_**

**para quem quer a historia sem cortes malucos!**

**bjs e boa leitura!**

**Entre pais e filhos:**

**Capítulo 6:**

Após fechar a porta do quarto de Mathew,Gil se dirigiu com urgência à suíte de seu chegou ao destino trancou a porta e ligou o chuveiro,tentando abafar os sons de sua angústia.

Desde que se conhecia por gente,Gil portava uma imagem de um garoto frio,calculista,sem emoçõ sido obrigado desde muito cedo a virar o homem da casa ,em virtude da morte prematura de seu pai, esse era o único jeito conhecido pelo perito para lidar com as situações mais difíceis que se -se sempre ao mundo como o homem feito de ferro,aquele que nunca se deixava quando se encontrava sozinho deixava toda a sua dor em casa,ligava um som alto,bebia seu whisky e,se estivesse muito irritado,quebrava alguma coisa.

Tendo sido tirada essa opção, já que seu filho estava ali e iria se assustar, um bom banho relaxante teria que toda a roupa e entrou na água escaldante saída de seu chuveiro.O calor não o incomodava,seu corpo parecia sua mente perturbada funcionava agora.

Gil não tinha uma boa resposta para dar a seu filho sobre seu comportamento nos últimos dois de ele virar supervisor do turno da noite em seu Gil era um reles csi ele conseguira algum tempo para visitar sua família,mesmo as visitas sendo bastante espaçadas entre si.

Após o acidente com Holly Gribs e sua consequente promoção a supervisor,Gil se focou em tentar resolver os problemas no laboratório, que não eram poucos.A partir daquele momento Gil se jogou no trabalho,chamando todas as responsabilidades do departamento para si e assim acabou deixando de lado sua vida o homem solteiro que era isso não seria um verdade,para o lado anti-social do supervisor, seria até um alí não era nada bom em situações que exigissem socialização.

O problema era que ali estava seu não era somente um homem solteiro e sim um pai solteiro. Como ele pode ser tão egoísta a ponto de se trancar em si mesmo quando tinha um filho pequeno para tomar conta,para amar?Gil tinha a desculpa de ele não morar na mesma cidade de seu filho, o que não era bem uma desculpa...era a raiz do problema,seu filho não estava ali para lembrar-lhe do que era importante em sua vida.E esse não era o papel de um filho...o pai tinha a obrigação de saber disso,que a família vem em primeiro lugar!

"_Merda,Gil! Como você pode fazer isso com Mathew?Seu próprio filho...você não é um homem, seu covarde!Sempre se escondendo de tudo e de todos!Matt só pode ter razão! Você não o ama,a verdade é que só ama a você mesmo...egoísta covarde de &*$**_

Gil então não agüentou a culpa e caiu no chão do banheiro chorando copiosamente.E ficou assim quase uns vinte minutos,até ouvir uma batida na porta do banheiro.

-Pai!Já coloquei a comida no forno...termina ai senão você vai se atrasar pro trabalho.

Gil então enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e se levantou.

**"_Ficar sentado sentindo pena de mim mesmo não vai me adiantar em nada!Vai lá Gil sai dessa...ou você quer desapontar o seu filho mais uma vez?Aí sim você sairia o maior dos !Vamos resolver essa história de uma vez por todas!_**

E assim Gil Grissom fez.Não dando mais espaço na sua mente para suas inadequações como pai,resolveu não esquecer o passado e seus erros para nunca mais cometê-los e ser o pai que Mathew merecia.

Ao trocar de roupa e olhar o relógio viu que só teria uns 20 minutos para matar até o horário que teria que sair de casa...para chegar uma hora mais cedo de que seus subordinados ao trabalho...que se exploda o laboratório!Ele sentaria com seu filho e jantariam os dois na mesa,sem pressa.E depois ele ia trabalhar,é claro.

Chegando na sala e vendo o empenho de seu filho para realizar o pedido do pai,o coração de Grissom se acalmou um devia estar fazendo progresso se ,mesmo incomodado,Matt estava lá colocando o prato do pai ao lado do também comia sua ração mais perto da mesa do que do lugar de sempre.

-Obrigado,filho.Não precisava ter feito tudo isso.-Gil falou sentando-se a mesa e fazendo um gesto para que seu filho sentasse ao seu lado.

-Eu só esquentei...trabalho nenhum.-O garoto pouco falou e já começou a comer.

Gil voltou sua atenção para seu prato e mesmo sem fome começou a comer.A atmosfera da casa ainda não melhorara em nada,mesmo com os dois habitantes fazendo promessas de tentar se entender.

O pai,sabendo que teria que começar a aproximação com o filho **(já que Matt não o faria,era tão parecido com ele nesse quesito!) **começou a puxar assunto,vendo que o garoto trocara a roupa que estava usando.

-Você não precisa ir ao lab comigo se não quiser ok?

-Você não quer que eu vá?-Mathew ficou feliz em ver que o pai o deixaria em casa,mas não soube por que deu vontade de implicar com o velho um fizesse isso,não tentaria impedir uma reconciliação com ele,mas também não faria a vida do pai ser fá teria que mostrar para Mathew que toda essa historia de querer ser um pai melhor era realmente verdade.

Gil não era bobo nem nada viu nessa frase uma pergunta capciosa.**_Terei que responder com cuidado..._**

-Eu prefiro ter você comigo lá,pois me sentirei mais seguro. Entretanto,não gostaria de te colocar em uma situação desagradável e em vista do ocorrido de ontem acho melhor te deixar em casa.- **_Acho que consegui me sair bem nessa!_**

-Ah...-por essa Matt não esperava- Então tá...eu to morrendo de sono,prefiro ficar em ca...aqui se o senhor não se importar.

Não escapou a Grissom que Matt quase chamara sua casa de casa.O que não era muito ruim pois mesmo com a pequena correção,seu filho estava começando a se acostumar com a ideia de ,a casa era tanto de Gil quanto de seu filho.

-Não me em você para se comportar.

Achando que se tentasse falar mais alguma coisa abusaria da sorte de ter seu filho respondendo suas perguntas,pai e filho terminaram suas refeições calados.O silencio agora já não era tão carregado quanto o dos outros dias, e Grissom agradeceu aos céus por essa pequena trégua.

Antes de ir embora Gil mostrou a Mathew como funcionava o sistema de alarme e a o caderninho de telefone e todos aqueles pelos quais Matt podia achá-lo.

-Eu tenho uma reserva no escritório.Não vou precisar te acordar para entrar em casa.-Gil disse quando Matt tentou recusar sua chave - Fique com ela pra você.Bom meu filho,já estou indo.

Gil ficou parado em frente à queria dar um abraço no filho,mas não sabia se seria bem seu pai era vivo ele sempre ganhava um abraço ou um beijo antes do pai ir trabalhar. Mas ele tinha uns 9 anos à última vez que recebeu um abraço assim.Não sabia se com 15 anos ainda permitiria que o pai o fizesse.

Mathew resolveu o problema para o pai indeciso Matt aliviou para ele.

-Tchau, trabalho- deu uma tapa no ombro dele e se virou em direção ao quarto.

-Ei Matt-o garoto se virou-Tem que trancar a porta e ligar o alarme.

**"_Ops...agora mesmo ele não vai querer me deixar sozinho!"_**

_-_Tem que se acostumar é amanha filho.

Gil foi trabalhar deixando Mathew feliz da vida por ter feito essa vontade do só restava a Matt não quebrar a confiança do pai nele.

* * *

Vendo-se sozinho naquela casa pela primeira vez,Mathew estava em duvida sobre o que fazer.O garoto morria de sono pois dormir no sofá da casa dos outros nunca era muito outro lado o garoto sentia que tinha em suas mãos uma oportunidade única... Ele teria algumas horas para poder andar pela casa e investigar tudo que queria,sem ter a necessidade de sair inventando desculpas para seu pai.A curiosidade e a vontade de conhecer melhor seu pai venceram fácil o sono.E Mathew começou sua missão pelo quarto.

O quarto de Grissom não era nada como o escritório do trabalho ou o de eram abarrotados de coisas,cheios de bichos vivos e mortos,livros,diplomas...enfim cheio de coisas que Mathew considerava quinquilharias.O garoto esperou encontrar o mesmo no quarto de seu pai, o que não era o caso.

Paredes azuis escuro davam ao quarto uma atmosfera tranqüila, a cor ideal para um quarto de dormir,dizia Melanie a ele sempre que o garoto enjoava da cor de seu próprio quarto.O garoto riu e se perguntou se isso significava uma influência de sua mãe no seu pai,mesmo pequena que fosse.

Continuando sua inspeção cuidadosa, não havia muitos móveis no quarto. Uma cama king size com um criado armário embutido e uma parede em frente a cama,uma televisão LCD e logo abaixo dela uma pequena mesa,segurando um aparelho de DVD e uma grande coleção de DVDs.

Mathew pensou ser estranho seu pai não ter mais livros no quarto,conhecendo sua paixão por leitura.

O garoto se dirigiu para a mesa de cabeceira e abriu a o conteúdo todo organizado,Matt viu um livro com uma página o livro da gaveta, pensando ser algo sobre insetos ou ciência forense, e leu o título: "Poesia completa de 1".Matt soltou um muxoxo,pensando não conhecer seu pai realmente.

Mais para o fundo Mathew encontrou várias fotos as fotos e sentou-se na cama para umas 5 fotos de um tempo o qual Matt não se lembrava,mas tinha certeza de que seu Eu estava muito mais feliz naquela foto do que agora.

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e o garoto passou um dedo,fazendo carinho no rosto a esquerda da foto.Lá estava sua família,em um piquenique na sua cidade parecia ter 1 ano e meio.O garoto estava sentado no colo do pai,rindo para a câ pai era o único que não olhava para frente na hora da observava o garoto em seu colo e tinha no rosto também um grande foto aparecia uma família feliz,cheia de amor.

As próximas fotos também eram parecidas,com exceção de sua mãe dava lugar a sua avó,segurando o pequeno Mathew com ela._ "Sinto tantas saudades vovó..."_

A outra diferente era uma de seus pais a alegria irradiada em todas as outras fotos não era a mesma mãe tinha os braços em volta do pai,um sorriso no rosto.Já seu pai mostrava-se desconfortável. Um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Mathew suspirou fundo.Não era novidade para o garoto o fato de os seus pais não serem um casal apaixonado.Não que eles nunca tivessem sentido algo um pelo não sentiam um amor para toda a menos era o que sua mãe lhe dizia.Não a julgar por essa indicio:o sorriso de sua mãe ao abraçar seu parecia realmente amá-lo.E por que Gil guardaria essa foto em sua mesa de cabeceira se não fosse para olhar de vez em não poderia significar algo a mais?Mesmo que ao julgar pelas fotos e pelas ações de seu pai ele não sentisse tanto por sua mãe?

Matt não queria mais pensar tenha sido uma má ideia pensar que poderia conhecer seu pai mexendo em seus só o deixou mais , na melhor das hipóteses agora Mathew tinha alguma ideia de como começar a entrar mais no coração do misterioso homem que era seu pai.

Decidido a sair dali e dormir,Matt colocou todas as fotos no lugar e já ia devolver o livro quando este escorregou de suas mãos caindo aberto no chão,sem antes deixar cair de dentro deles o que Mathew achava ser um marcador de páginas.

-Droga!Em que página estava?

Agora o garoto tinha certeza de que estava um cérebro daqueles, é claro que Gil saberia qual a pagina que parara de ler o livro.E com certeza perceberia que Mathew mexera no que não devia.

Matt foi logo tratar de tentar concertar a bagunça que pegar no suposto marcador percebeu ser uma não,duas.O garoto pegou a primeira e reparou no que estava escrito no verso.

**A festa só poderia ser melhor se tivesse a sua presenç está a foto como prometido.**

**Seus sempre, Mel e Matt**

E se viu mais uma vez na vez era ele mais foto do ano passado,de seu aniversá estava segurando o presente que seu pai lhe enviara:um novo estojo de lápis profissional,daquele caro adorava pintar e muito tempo com sua avó aprimorando suas técnicas.O garoto lembrava do que sentiu naquele nunca usou o conjunto novo,perdeu a vontade,só da raiva que sentiu por seu pai achar que poderia tapar sua ausência com um presente caro desses...com O presente.

Tentando não pensar mais nisso o garoto pegou a outra foto do livro.E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver aquele rosto conhecido o encarando na em suas mãos uma foto de Sara e de seu pai no Golden Gate Park ao dois estavam sorrindo e seu pai tinha as mãos na cintura dela,parecendo muito feliz de estar ali,com uma pose totalmente relaxada diferentemente daquela foto que tinha com sua mãe.

E ela estava tão bonita ali,os últimos raios de sol batendo em seu rosto formando em volta dela uma espécie de aura.O garoto então sentiu uma sensação estranha no seu não sabia explicar,mas vê-la ali naquela foto o deixou nervoso,vermelho...ele não sabia então sacudiu sua cabeça com força._Droga...por que eu to me sentindo assim?É só uma foto._Mas que foto e que sorriso...a única coisa que o garoto não gostou na foto era o fato de seu pai estar todo em volta de não devia se comportar daquele jeito com alguém que trabalha para ele...apesar da foto ser um pouco antiga mas...mesmo assim o pai não tinha direito ,afinal ele já era pai e tinha uma família!

O garoto se jogou no chão do quarto do pai e bateu no chão com força.

-Mas será possível que eu esteja gostando dela?Ela é mais velha,eu não posso gostar de alguém mais velha,posso?

Olhou a foto mais uma vez e seu coração bateu mais forte só de pensar em reencontrá-la.

-Ao que parece eu posso...mas será que meu pai gosta dela também...ele parece tão feliz aqui com ela ao lado...mas será possível!

* * *

Enquanto Mathew fuçava pela casa Grissom acabara de chegar no trabalho,bem na hora de começar o seu direto para o breakroom onde seu time de CSI's o ém parecia surpreso com o fato de que ele fora o último a concluiu sabiamente que o ocorrido já havia virado notícia,ou melhor fofocas.

-Boa noite.

Sara foi a primeira a olhar para ele.A perita viu nos olhos do chefe um achando que alguém tinha falado sobre o desaparecimento de Matt e que todos iriam o bombardear com perguntas que ele não queria só queria dizer a ele que não havia tomado parte nas fofocas.

Um coro de boa noite e olas passou pela sala e Grissom sentou-se na mesa,esperando todos os outros pararem o que estavam fazendo e ir se juntar a o último csi se sentou,Grissom passou uma olhada rápida pelos rostos à mesa.Não vendo nenhuma cara culpada ou cheia de pena olhando para ele,o perito se animou.

**_Bom,acho que nenhum deles passou algum tempo fazendo fofoca sobre minha podem até ter ouvido alguma coisa mas parece que me respeitam o bastante para saber que isso é um assunto no qual não devem se intrometer. _**

Sem aquele peso nas costas Grissom foi logo tratando de se atualizar sobre os casos pendentes e distribuir novos.

-Nick,Warrick como está o caso de vocês?

-Esperando o Vestígio nos dar uma resposta sobre a substância encontrada no quarto da vítima - Rick disse e seu bip tocou- Ah já já terei uma ,você vem?

-Não, ligar para o Vartan e perguntar sobre o cunhado da vitima-olhou para Griss e explicou- Suspeito em uma divida enorme nos cassinos da cidade.A nossa vitima não queria ajudar,mesmo o negocio dele andando de vento em polpa .Ai ce sabe como é né?Dinheiro de um lado,divida do outro.

-Ok nessa promissora

O caso de Sara da noite passada tinha se resolvido sozinho.O casal que tentara aplicar um golpe em uma rica senhora de idade tinham de tudo,menos cumplicidade...Já o caso de Grissom e Cathy também fora resolvido antes e a mulher estava em folga hoje.

-Bom Sara já que somos só nós dois vamos com o único caso da noite.

Grissom não sabia se ficava feliz ou não de trabalhar com Sara essa de todos os acontecimentos das últimas semanas,seu relacionamento com Sara era estritamente profissional. Grissom fazia uma força tremenda para não se aproximar demais Sara parecia determinada a tirar ele de seu caminho de mátir.E o convidou para jantar logo depois da explosão do laboratório.E ele,sem nenhum floreio,disse não mesmo querendo dizer seja, ela tinha todas as razões do mundo para tratá-lo com frieza.E foi isso que ela fez no primeiro dia dele de volta ao é ter achado Mathew perto de sua casa.

Aquilo foi Grissom estivesse no lugar de Sara com certeza teria colocado Mathew no carro e levado direto para a casa dela. Mas não a era uma mulher com Grissom a tratando mal por semanas ela engoliu o orgulho de lado e ajudou o seu filho quando ele mais Grissom já não a amasse aquela altura do campeonato,então naquele instante a jovem CSI ganharia seu coração.

O dilema de Grissom em seu relacionamento com a morena nunca foi o de não saber se amava Sara ou nã amá-la veio para ele tão naturalmente quanto respirar.O problema era o jeito conseguira sustentar um relacionamento por muito porque nenhuma mulher o interessou tanto quanto era muito melhor em manter amizades com o sexo oposto do que um sua amizade com a pouco eles estariam comemorando suas bodas se as amizades fossem comemoradas como o casamento.

Então agora o supervisor tinha medo de que aquela pequena trégua tenha sido só para o benefício de Mathew e quando eles estivessem sozinhos ela continuasse a lhe dar o gelo de o único jeito de descobrir era dando a cara a tapas.

-E qual seria o nosso caso?

-Engavetamento na carros.

-Hum...já vi que vai dar íamos ir logo então.

-Vai indo pro carro que eu pego as nossas maletas.

-Ok.

A perita foi em direção ao carro,mas não antes de dar um sorriso e fazer o coração de Gil se aquecer.

-Ainda bem que voltamos a trabalhar já estava sentindo falta.- e vai para a garagem.

-Eu também, também.

Grissom não demorou para pegar suas ansioso para voltar a trabalhar com sua chegar lá estranhou o fato de Sara não estar no banco do motorista._**Ela adora dirigir...**_O supervisor colocou as maletas no banco de trás do carro e entrou na de ligar o carro ,porém,resolveu perguntar :

-Ei Sara,cansou de dirigir?

-Não.Só estou com muita coisa na cabeça.

-Ah...

Gil ligou o carro e saiu da garagem.

-Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?-a pergunta pegou Sara de não pensou que ele tentaria ter uma conversa pessoal com ela no trabalho.

-Não é só queria te dizer que não falei nada para ninguém sobre ontem...

-Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que você o faria.-ele disse num tom carinhoso.

-Quando você entrou para distribuir os casos estava tão desconfortá que deveria dizer para tirar esse peso da minha consciência.

-Eu realmente que ao menos algum de vocês fosse tentar perguntar sobre como eu estava...ou que me olhariam com pena...tipo o pobre Grissom que não sabe tomar conta do filho...mas vocês me surpreenderam.

-Você pode agradecer a Cathy por disse pra gente logo quando ouvimos as fofocas dos técnicos:_**ele não precisa de mais ninguém para fazê-lo se sentir mal,pessoal."E vocês sabem como ele é com essas ele precisar falar ele vai."**_ E também tem os meninos, te respeitam muito e o conhecem o suficiente para não te tratar diferente. 

-E é aí que está a minha a Cathy ou o Nick tentariam ao menos mostrar algum suporte para mim.

-Isso te chateia, o fato de eles não terem o feito.

-Não,longe ês não têm com o que se preocupar. Sara,eu gostaria de te agradecer propriamente pelo o que você fez ontem.

-Griss,já disse que não tem não espero nada em troca em relação a ontem.

-Mas eu quero...deixe-me levá-la para jantar...?

E ele fez de esse homem era infuriante!Será que ele não percebia como ela se sentia?Que a convidar para jantar um mês depois de ela ter feito o mesmo,só para agradecer a ela por ter achado seu filho a fazia sofrer por dentro?Como ela podia ainda amar esse homem,depois de tudo?

-Griss,não precisa ok?Só a sua reação foi o bastante para eu me sentir agradecida.

Assim que ela terminou de falar eles chegaram no local do acidente e Sara deu graças para o tempo perfeito da mal estacionou e a perita já tinha saído do carro e com seu kit em mãos foi em direção a Jim e David para pegar as informações iniciais do então segue rapidamente em direção a eles.

Ao olhar em volta os CSI's confirmaram o que já pensavam noite seria deu um viva por Grissom se esquecesse do que estavam falando antes no carro e a deixasse para lá.Grissom,por sua vez, estava totalmente queria insistir com Sara sobre o ela só precisasse de mais um incentivo para aceitar o seu ele tinha certeza de que Sara ainda sentia alguma coisa por últimas conversas deles,ela mostrou como ainda se importava por se lembrou de uma fala dela:_**Não precisa faço isso porque te quero bem.**_Isso foi o suficiente para ainda gostava dele,mesmo que só como isso o convite para ela não tenha entendido suas intençõ não estavam em perfeita sintonia esses teria que se fazer claro se quisesse que as coisas com Sara fluíssem de acordo com seus cena d crime,porém,impôs uma freada brusca nas suas intençõ quatro carros,sendo que o ultimo ainda pegava fogo e destruía todas as evidencias.

_**Bom,é só um pequeno atraso na minha decisão.**_

Porque Gil Grissom era um homem cauteloso com relação a tudo que fazia.E quando decidia um curso de ação não havia muita coisa que pudesse pará-lo.

Examinar a maçante cena de crime e levar toda a evidência para o laboratório para ser processada levou quase que o turno dos outros csi's pôde ajudar,cada um com seu caso para técnicos do laboratório encontravam-se na mesma situaçã não tinha mais mãos de tanto analisar as amostras que chegavam a sua mesa, e reclamava em alto e bom som.

No breakroom os csi's se encontravam relendo ou escrevendo relatórios,esperando alguma evidencia terminar de ser chegou o fim do turno Grissom estava não queria dobrar seu turno sabendo que Mathew estava sozinho em ém queria muito falar com mandar todos para casa e fazer uma ultima tentativa (por hoje) de Sara aceitar um jantar.

-Bom gente,acho que não há muita coisa a fazer sem as evidencias serem totalmente embora, o turno já acabou.

Todos aceitaram a proposta de Grissom,cansados que queria ficar no lab. e tentar outras de ela protestar porem Grissom continuou

-Sara antes de você ir,só quero que discutir uma incoerência neste caso nosso ok?

Os outros já haviam saído e Sara se dirigiu com Grissom até seu escritório.

-Griss tá certo que você tem que ir pra casa por causa do Matt,mas eu não tenho essa obrigaçã ficar e ver se adianto o nosso caso.

-Sara,não é uma boa todos cansados,amanha vamos trabalhar melhor.

-E por que é que ainda estamos aqui,então?

-Por que eu preciso que você aceite o meu convite para um café,assim que nosso caso for resolvido- _**para nós resolvermos o nosso próprio caso ,mas é claro que não vou te dizer isso!**_

-Nossa mas não estamos insistentes hoje?E não tinha sido convidada para um jantar?Até já dei minha resposta,mas dou de novo.Não Griss,que parte de não precisa você não entendeu?

-Qual é o problemas em aceitar meu convite Sara?

-Qual é o seu problema em aceitar a minha recusa?

Sara então fez menção de sair do lugar mas Grissom pegou no braço dela e falou

-Ao menos me escuta,por favor?

Sara parou e cruzou os braços,mas só porque ele era o seu supervisor (é Sidle,mente mais um pouquinho pra você ver se acredita!)

-Então fala alguma coisa uma vez na vida em vez de ficar me encarando!

-Só se você sentar e prometer me escutar.

A perita fez como ele pediu e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa de por sua vez acomodou-se na sua mesa precisava estar perto de Sara para fazer o que iria fazer.

-Sara,eu acho que você não entendeu direito o meu pedido.

-Você quer me agradecer por...

-Não.Não é só por quero ...uma outra chance...para nós dois...se você ainda quiser,é claro.

Silencio tomou conta da sala depois do pedido de tudo o que Sara queria ouvir,mas o momento era todo estava entrando em uma outra área da vida dele nesse instante e Sara não se sentiria segura para entrar na vida dele naquele instante.

-O que você me diz Sara?Você ainda quer isso?

-Griss...eu...ah droga!

E se levanta da cadeira fez como se fosse sair da ali a estava ela não podia sair,não ,em todo o momento que falou com ela parecia seguro de si,como se já estivesse voz também tinha a mesma qualidade,não mudou de tom nenhuma vez._**Será que é isso mesmo que ele quer?Ou ele só precisa de alguém nesse instante,enquanto ele está fragilizado?E depois vai voltar a me tratar como antes? **_

-Griss,você não acha que essa não é a melhor hora pra mexer nesse assunto?-ao ver o olhar confuso dele ela completou-Quero dizer,você tem seus problemas com seu filho para concertar.É nele em quem você tem pensar agora,não na gente.

Grissom deu um meio sorriso,entendendo o receio certeza ele precisava se concentrar em seu filho mais do que em ele receava já ter deixado Sara de lado por muito não sabia porque,mas tinha a sensação de que se não resolvesse esse problema agora,depois talvez fosse tarde demais.E foi exatamente isso que ele falou a Sara.

Grissom se levantou,foi até onde Sara estava em pé,no meio da sala,pegou as mãos da perita nas dele e disse:

-Eu sei disso, eu também sei ,aqui dentro-e colocou as mãos dela no seu peito esquerdo, lugar onde seu coração batia com força.- que é importante resolver outra coisa também.E eu não possa fazê-lo sem você.

-E o que seria isso Griss?-Sara falou quase como em um baixo de suas mãos batia o coração de seu amado,tão louco e forte como o como se ele quisesse que ela entendesse o quão importante era essa conversa para , mais uma vez a deixou sem ar.

Mais uma vez a atração que os dois sentiam um pelo outro os puxaram para mais perto um do não largou as mãos da bom sentir o corpo dela tão próximo do dele.O calor do corpo dela deixava Grissom ainda mais louco.

Olhando fundo nos olhos dela Grissom viu refletido um mar de emoções e mais uma vez sentiu um forte desejo de beijá-la,mas o local era inapropriado para isso.E para os dois estarem tão próximos como precisava falar tudo que tinha para falar antes que seus desejos tomassem conta respirou fundo e puxou Sara para um abraço,não resistindo com ela ali,tão perto e tão amá então ao ouvido de Sara,provocando arrepios no corpo dela:

-Será que você entende o que faz comigo?Pode sentir,Sara?Eu sei que não te tratei como você merece,querida,mas por mais ridículo que tenha sido meu comportamento,tenho meus motivos e gostaria de compartilhá-los só te peço isso Sara,por favor?-Não resistiu e deu um beijo bem atrás da orelha dela,antes de afastá uma vez,ainda segurava as mãos dela,com medo de largá-la e o feitiço do momento acabar.

Mesmo se fosse uma mulher mais forte do que era com relação a esse homem,naquele momento Sara não conseguiria dizer não a verdade não conseguia dizer um momento achou que um dos mais doces de seus sonhos iria se realizar ali,no laborató queria beijá-la como ela queria ser beijada por viu em seus ão mesmo sabendo que qualquer situação que se pusesse com esse homem tinha o potencial de destrui-la,ela balançou a cabeça no sinal universal do sim,tirando de Grissom o peso no coração sentido ao esperar a resposta da amada.

-Ó não vai poder ser hoje,nem no fim de começa as aulas essa nos encontrar para um brunch?

Grissom sabia que não era tão romântico,mas ele queria tempo para conversar com jantar levaria os dois a um lugar mais chique,talvez com velas e uma roupa mais eles teriam que trabalhar , teriam tempo para conversar livremente e se recompor do que quer que rolasse no viu nos olhos de Sara um entendimento.

-Ok,você tem seu encontro.-e deu um sorrisinho de lado para ele.

Grissom então levou a mão direita de Sara para sua boca e deu um beijo na palma de sua mão,depois fechou os dedos dela,como se para segurar aquele beijo, largou as mãos dela,viu Sara levar a mão até o peito e disse.

-Te ligo no domingo para marcar realmente tenho que embora ?-Griss apontou para a porta e escortou Sara até a garagem para pegar seus carros e irem embora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Entre pais e filhos:**

**Capítulo 7:**

Sara dirigiu em transe até sua surpresa de ter chegado la sa e salva;Afinal nao conseguia tirar a ultima meia hora da sua cabeça; Grissom esteve tao perto dela,sussurrando em seu ouvido.E ela paralisada,sem poder fazer nada!

Por um momento no fim daquela madrugada,Sara sentiu como se fosse transportada para aqueles deliciosos dias em São Francisco,nos quais ela e Grissom podiam falar de tudo que viesse a mente deles e fazer o que bem uma liberdade maravilhosa,embora naquele tempo Grissom corria muitos riscos ao passar aqueles momentos,muitos deles bem romanticos, com uma estudante.

Mas Sara não conseguiu curtir direito aquele momento,não como em Sao antes ela conheceu ,amável,amigo,sexy Gil que poderia correr riscos para estar com em dia ela só trabalhava com Grissom,o supervisor frio e como se ele fosse duas pessoas completamente diferentes um do podia correr riscos para ficar com ela enquanto Grissom não podia.

Ainda mais agora que ele tinha que resolver seu problema com o filho, e eram muitos os atenção devia estar toda focada em Mathew e não em outros problemas jurou que ia ajudar Mathew e se para isso ela tivesse que dizer não a Grissom,que seja assim.

Afinal,antes ele nunca havia se mostrado interessado em refazer o relacionamento deles,começado em São podia apostar que,não fosse essa situacao,ele nem cogitaria dar uma segunda olhada para ela.Não depois de uma rejeicao tao fria a um convite para um jantar,feito não muito tempo atrás.E ainda assim,ela queria dizer sim a tudo o que ele oferecesse.

Assim sabendo que se não fizesse o que seu coracao mandasse se arrependeria por muito tempo,Sara decidiu dar mais uma chance a a ultima chance dada a ele,antes de ela desistir de vez.

Tendo um plano de acao resolvido Sara deitou em sua cama e ,de tão exausta,caiu em um sono profundo.

A semana demorou a passar para o para Sara,sem nada a fazer para ocupar seu tempo a nao ser o trabalho e a aula de ioga ,que fazia duas vezes na tinha seu filho para se ocupar, porem isso não significava que qualquer horinha extra que ele passava só com seus pensamentos ele não torcia para segunda feira chegar.O mais rápido possível,antes que um ataque de pânico tomasse conta dele.

Falando em Mathew,esse também estava nervoso com a aproximação da segunda feira.Não era o seu destino pessoal que estava em jogo,mas sim seu destino acadêmico.A primeira semana de aula em uma escola nova era sempre uma preocupação para os estudantes.A dificuldade de fazer amizades em uma escola na qual os alunos já se conheciam desde os sete anos era do mais tudo era novo.O predio,os professores,as matérias (ele entrara no 1° ano do Ensino Medio).Mathew ainda nem tinha começado as aulas e já se sentia perdido.

Foi Catherine que deu a luz para ajudar o garoto.A mulher tinha indicado a academia Butterfly para Grissom,como uma ótima estudava Lindsay e as duas só tinham a dizer coisas boas da ouvir Grissom falar do nervosismo do filho ela convidou os Grissom para ir comprar o material escolar com ela e ele aceitou vendo ali uma ótima oportunidade para Lindsay antes o filho poderia começar as aulas já com alguém ém disso considerava Linds uma ótima com todos os problemas encontrados por Cathy,ela ainda conseguira criar bem sua o tipo de amizade que ele queria que seu filho tivesse.

**Sábado a tarde:**

Então foram as duas famílias para o shopping atrás das lojas com os melhores dois adultos iam atrás,com os jovens na uma cena qualquer lado que olhasse a cena era a Cathy e Lindsay falando sem parar e os Grissom com um sorriso no rosto,ao ouvir as historia hilárias que Cathy tinha para contar sobre sua experiência no Ensino Médio.Já o jovem Grissom escutava com atenção Lindsay descrevendo a ele a sua nova escola.

-Os professores eu já não costumam ser diferentes dos professores do toda essa pressão para passar para o vestibular...

Mathew estava se sentindo mais tranqü parecia uma Menina estava também no corpo de teatro da escola,devia ser bem popular.E uma amizade como a dela não iria atrapalhar em nada a vida pensou que ao menos seu pai fez algo de bom para ele.

A uns passos atrás, Catherine parara de achou estranho e já ia comentar quando ,mais uma vez, Catherine falou:

-Vocês me parecem bem mais a vontade,não é Gil? A vida em casa está voltando ao normal?

-Sim.

Gil sentiu na pergunta da amiga alguma estava com aquela expressão de quem sabia de alguma fofoca e queria saber se era verdade.

**-**Bom.E você tem tido alguma ajuda nesse aspecto?

-Ah...não só eu e ele.

Gil achou aquela conversa muito estranha.Não que Catherine estivesse se metendo,isso já era o fato de só agora ela estar se preocupando em saber como vão as coisas,quando sua pequena família estava navegando por um caminho mais tranqü com certeza tinha uma outra agenda em mente.

-Estranho...porque eu falei com o Brass outro disse que teve uma conversa interessante com você.Sobre uma tal morena que conhecemos e um adolescente...

Gil deu um meio sorriso e respondeu,mas não sem antes fazer uma nota mental de ter uma boa conversa com Brass!

-Eu e Jim temos muitas conversas não me lembro dessa em Gil sabia onde Cathy queria chegar.E sabia também que a loira não desistiria enquanto não obtivesse respostas para suas só não tinha certeza se daria a ela o que a amiga queria.

-Deixe de se fazer de sonso,Gil.Não combina com você.Brass disse que a Sara te ajudou com o Mathew.É verdade?

-Sim uma pequena grande desde então tem sido só eu e eu te disse demais.

-Nada demais... os dois parecem bem mais amiguinhos agora.

-Como não deveria ter deixado de ser.Não tem nada a ver com os acontecimentos dessa semana.

-Tem certeza,Gil?

-Absoluta,Cathy.

-Então porque você voltou a tratá-la bem?Talvez não seja porque você precise de uma mãe para seu filho?

Gil olhou para a amiga com uma cara de incredulidade:

-Claro que não!Deus,Catherine!Que ideia é essa?

-Só porque isso não passou na sua cabeça não significa que não esteja na dela, ela ache que você está fazendo isso por gratidão a ela,pelo que Sara fez ao seu filho.

-Isso é um absurdo!Sara sabe melhor que isso não brincaria com os sentimentos dela assim -_**até porque os sentimentos dela são os meus.**_

-Você já brincou com os sentimentos dela demais esses teria razão para desconfiar...você a ignora por meses,só fala de assuntos relacionados ao trabalho.Aí ela ajuda seu filho e você vem todo cheio de amores para ela no ê não acharia estranho?

-Eu não fiquei cheio de amores para com ela ! Eu só...

-Tem razão,só voltou a tratá-la como um ser ser por isso que eu me confundi.

-Catherine,por favor...

-Gil,eu não sei o que está acontecendo agora entre vocês,ou melhor,o que vocês querem que aconteçam.Só sei o que eu percebi de vocês no ora está feliz,ora nervosa.Não sei sobre o que,mas provavelmente é você. Até porque você está na mesma situação que ão Gil , espero que,seja o que você fizer,leve em conta esses últimos anos.Não faça nada precipitado, isso só vai assustá-la.

Enquanto Catherine falava Gil nem percebeu,mas foi diminuindo seus passos até ficar parado,com cara de que ele pudesse retrucar,entretanto,Matt e Linds reapareceram com os braços cheios de livros,canetas tudo nos carrinhos a frente de seus pais e disseram estar prontos.

Gil olhou para Cathy com uma expressão que dizia "_**Glória a Deus,esse inferno acabou..."**_.A loira respondeu com aquele olhar de quem diz que estava só se ,por hora,as crianças vinham quando a mãe olhou para a seleção de Lindsay e exclamou:

-Mocinha,é ruim que eu vou te dar um estojo de quase $30!Pode devolver!

-Mas manhêe...

-Nada de mais!Dinheiro não cresce em árvore não.E ainda temos que passar na livraria para comprar os livros.

Gil estava acostumado com essas picuinhas de mãe e filha e foi logo apaziguar com um sorriso no rosto.

-Vamos Cathy,eu compro pra a é porque as compras de Mathew não foram nem um pouco extravagantes.

A menina deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e deu um grande abraço no seu tio preferido.

O resto do dia os adultos ficaram ouvindo os filhos discutindo sobre as matérias que cursariam e dando opiniões sobre como estava com medo da física,que nunca foi o forte dela

-Ainda bem que a tia Sara tem me ajudado,senão...

Os dois Grissom olharam surpresos para observou a reação dos por sinal foi bem e filho tinham um olhar de orgulho no normal para Grissom,agora para seu filho... Tinha algo acontecendo entre esses três e se Gil não quisesse falar,Catherine ia descobrir sozinha.

-A Sara é formada em física por ê não poderia achar uma professora ,melhor Linds.

O dia deles terminou com um lanche as cinco e as famílias se separaram e seguiram seus aproveitou a volta para casa e perguntou ao filho se ela gostou de Lindsay.

-Ela é bem um bocado sobre a escola e os professores.

-Não vai começar o primeiro dia perdido então,não é?E já conhecendo uma colega,não será tão difícil se enturmar.

Mathew olhou para o pai e ,inteligente do jeito que era,sacou logo que esse era o plano dele desde o começ um pouco chateado ,o pai teria avisado a Lindsay para tentar ser legal com Lindsay nem pensaria em falar com ele se não fosse pela interferência de seu , isso provou para Mathew que seu pai entendia uma de suas aflições.E ele saiu de sua zona de conforto para prover a Mathew uma chance de ficar mais tranqüilo em relação a seu primeiro dia de aula.E acabou assim ganhando pontos com o garoto.

-Obrigado pai.

Gil se assustou um pouco quando Matt voltou a o garoto se calou o pai achou que tinha sido o fim daquela conversa.E também não tinha esperado que o garoto o que ele fez isso?Talvez por ter comprado o material para ele?

-Não foi nada,ê precisava desse material...eu só fiz o que tinha que fazer.

-Não é pelo material...por você...sabe... ah agora eu não estou tão nervoso para segunda-feira- e esperou que o pai entendesse o porque de sua gratidão.

Pelo sorriso no rosto de Gil ele entendeu.

E ao menos um Grissom não estava tão nervoso com o aproximar de segunda.

**Domingo:**

Sara chegou em casa depois de sua corrida,toda suada e precisando de um a garrafa de água,ipod e chaves de casa na bancada da cozinha, a garota se dirigiu ao ligou a luz do cômodo e teve que voltar,com o telefone ,estava esperando uma ligação importante hoje.

-Alô?

-Sara,sou eu...

-Ei Griss...

-Eu te liguei em uma má hora?Você parece meio sem fôlego...

-É que eu estava longe do telefone...tive que correr para atender.

-Esperando uma ligação em especial?- ele quis saber se ela estava tão ansiosa para o encontro deles quanto ele.

-Nah...só não suporto ouvir o telefone tocando...fico nervosa se não atender...- _**jogando verde é senhor Grissom?Mas não vou te dar moleza não.**_

-Ah,está certo.Só liguei para saber se ainda estamos de pé para segunda feira?-Gil vendo que a morena não parecia a fim de brincadeira foi logo ao assunto.

-nos a onde?

-Você seria muito contra se eu te convidasse para um café aqui em casa?

O silencio do outro lado da linha o fez imaginar a resposta.

-Griss,não me leve a mal,mas não seria melhor nós irmos em um lugar mais neutro?

Gil respirou fundo e escolheu com cuidado suas palavras.

nessa situação...o que eu preciso te falar é muito pessoal...e nós não precisamos de interrupção.

-Griss...ah...

-Sara,eu prometo não fazer pressão nenhuma sobre você...vamos só conversar,como nós fazíamos antes,lembra?Você não gostava daqueles tempos?

Gil detestava implorar por qualquer coisa,principalmente fazer apelos emocionais para conseguir o que ,geralmente com Sara era assim que as coisas esperava sinceramente que esta seria a última vez que agiria assim.

11:00 na sua casa ,certo?

-Sim é mais tarde.

**Segunda feira:**

A manhã de segunda encontrou Gil e Mathew sentados na mesa da comia um café da manhã reforçado.O pai insistia que ele fosse bem alimentado para sua primeira somente tomava um gole de café.Seu estomago não aceitaria mais nada,só de pensar nas próximas horas.O perito teve que balançar forte a cabeça e se forçar a se concentrar no filho.

Mathew,mesmo mais calmo em comparação ao pai, ainda sentia certo metade do café da manhã preparado pelo pai e não conseguiu seguir a conversa de Gil.O pai,vendo o filho remexer na comida,resolveu tentar tranqüilizar o garoto.

-Matt,parece que já acabou.Vá trocar de roupa e pegar o material.E não se preocupe,eu vou te levar ok?Leve o tempo que precisar.

Mathew não demorou muito,pensando consigo mesmo: "_**o quanto antes eu chegar lá melhor!Assim me livro logo dos constrangimentos dos primeiros segundos de apresentação para minha nova turma."**_

Grissom estava sentado no sofá,passando os olhos em uma receita de uma torta especial de sua mãe.O homem estava decidido a fazer desta manhã um encontro seria a única maneira de fazer Sara acreditar em suas o esforço posto por Gil para preparar esse dia,Sara não poderia ter dúvidas sobre suas intenções.

Mathew chegou a sala e viu seu pai concentrado em sua leitura._**"E qual é a novidade nisso?"**__._

-Pai?Vamos?

-Ah...- Gil assustou-se- Claro -me pegar as chaves do carro.Vá indo para a garagem.

A Academia Butterfly ficava a uns vinte minutos de carro da casa dos transito da manhã, eles fizeram a viagem frente a escola os dois encontraram Cathy e Lindsay conversando com um grupo de fez que ia sair do carro para acompanhar o filho,mas este não deixou:

-Não vou sozinho.

-Então tá.Boa sorte filho.

-Obrigado, !

Abriu a porta do carro e foi em direção ao grupo de ficou observando por um tempo,para ver como seria a interação entre os que o filho puxou mais a mãe nesse quesito,não teve deu um sorriso,ligou o carro e foi começar seus preparativos para o brunch.

Grissom nunca se sentira tão nervoso na ,nenhuma mulher o fizera sentir-se daquele já havia passado por muitos relacionamentos em sua vida,alguns bons e outros...nem por se sentir atraído pela mulher,outros por se sentir sozinho mesmo.

Sara,no entanto...ela foi a única mulher a qual Gil entregou seu coração.E foi algo tão rápido,só um toque na hora de se apresentarem,uma conversa...e ele já estava completamente perdido por ela.E foi precisamente isso que os separou. Com ela Gil perdia o controle,não sabia o que falar. Gil estava mulher tão jovem tinha o

poder de fazê-lo o homem mais feliz ou quebrá-lo por completo.E com sua experiência como um namorado...era mais provável que ela acabasse por quebrá-lo por completo.

Por ter sido tão covarde,Gil sentia que esse dia seria o dia mais importante do século.E era esse o motivo de ele estar agora tão nervoso e de ter trocado de roupa no mínimo 2 vezes.

Eram umas 10:40 quando Gil decidiu que não podia deixar nada na casa e nele melhor do que já em seu par de jeans claros e uma camisa pólo azul e chinelos (afinal ele estava em casa e quem em sã consciência andava em casa de tênis?).Para a ocasião tinha feito a barba e colocara um pouco do perfume que Cathy comprara para ele no seu último aniversário.Já a comida estava disposta na mesa: tinha pães,torrada,o bolo de chocolate com cenoura de sua mãe,queijo,iogurte e frutas.A imensa seleção foi feita no intuito de não uma maior variedade para escolher ficava mais difícil de errar na hora de agradar a Sara.

As 10:50 Gil já esgotara tudo o que tinha para -se no sofá para ver o finzinho do documentário no Discovery mas isso não foi o suficiente para distraí sempre olhando para o relógio,como se em o encarando seus ponteiros fossem girar mais rá ilusão.

10:05 a campainha tocou,acelerando mais ainda o coração do respirou fundo,limpou as mãos suadas de nervoso na calça e foi abrir a porta para sua convidada.

Do outro lado se encontrava Sara,com um sorriso nervoso no não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-la ali,na soleira de sua porta,toda sem jeito e era ele quem ficava assim perto dela...pensando bem,hoje era saiu da sua zona de conforto e fez o que deveria ter feito séculos atrá finalmente quebrou o ciclo vicioso que era a relação deles.E por isso Sara estava ali, o jogo virou para o lado dele.

Foi então que,com a convicção que não sentira a muito tempo,Gil lançou-se ao seu destino.

-Sara,vamos entre!-

Essa fala dele surpreendeu a parecia tão diferente,quase como o Gil de antigamente.

-Oi Griss...

Sara não viu,mas o sorriso de Gil ao segui-la entrando em sua casa era se a resposta para felicidade eterna estivesse em suas mãos.

Antes de fechar a porta Gil olhou para o tempo lá fora.

-É,hoje o dia promete...


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá pessoas!Desculpe a demora,mas esse foi mesmo dificil de escrever.E fico desanimada com esses problemas q vcs encontram para ler a minha fic...mas enfim como venho oferecendo,posso mandar a historia para quem quiser ler-la na integra.**

**Ansiosa para os feedbacks! boa leitura!**

**Entre pais e filhos**

**Capítulo 8:**

-Sara,vamos entre!

Era isso que Grissom fazia com de bater a porta dele Sara estava confiante,ja que iria resolver esse assunto com ele,de uma vez por foi so o homem abrir a porta para ela perder toda a so podia rezar agora para nao estar fazendo um papelao na frente dele,como uma boba apaixonada.

Ao julgar pelo rosto de Grissom quando ela cruzou a porta,porém,ele não via nada de anormal ao contrário,Grissom estava encantado com a mulher a sua como ele,Sara se arrumou de maneira simples,mas de um jeito que a deixasse feminina,como se quisesse seduzi-lo mas sem deixar isso escancarado. Usava uma blusa lilás de mangas curtas e um pequeno decote em V.O pingente do cordão que usava se escondia por dentro da blusa,o que chamava mais ainda a atenção de Grissom para aquela á uma bermuda de um jeans lavado,cobrindo metade das pernas e uma sandália rasteira da cor da teve que se controlar para olhar para o rosto da mulher e se perguntou se ela queria deixá-lo louco com aquelas lindas pernas._** "Droga,eu vou acabar passando por tarado se continuar a olhar para ela assim!"**_

Sara sentiu-se bem com o olhar de desejo lançado por Grissom sobre ela,mas que ele a desejava,isso ela já ela queria era entender o porquê de ele a tratá-la tão friamente quando mantinha tanta paixão guardada dentro de si.O único motivo achado para explicar tamanha desconsideração era dizer que Grissom só tinha tesão por ela,nada plausível e por isso mesmo machucava ainda mais do que chamá-lo de ele sendo covarde poderia, ainda sim,amá-la secretamente.

Ai,ai,ai quanta dúvida morava no coração da CSI!E logo agora que Grissom permitiu a ela resolver essas dúvidas,ela travava!Resolveu então deixar ele falar já que ela mesma parecia ter perdido essa capacidade.E também,não era isso o que ele queria,falar com ela?

A garota entrou na sala e,vendo a mesa cheia para o café da manhã,resolveu tentar dar uma cortada no clima necessário pois o olhar de Grissom estava chamando a garota para atacá-lo ali mesmo,e talvez Grissom não iria impedir!

-Uau,Griss...esse é o seu jeito de me dizer que estou magra demais?- e fez questão de usar um tom de brincadeira na sua frase.

Isso pareceu despertar o homem de seu devaneio.

-Ah,longe de mim Sara- _longe de mim querer mudar o que já é perfeito_ – Ao que parece meu olho é bem maior que a minha barriga.

Dizendo isso o homem se dirigiu até a cozinha e antes de entrar falou.

-Eu vou pegar o café.Sinta-se a vontade para sentar e começar sem mim,ok?

Quando Gil voltou a mesa Sara já estava sentada,mas não tocara em nada.

-Não precisa fazer cerimônia, está o café.

-Obrigada,mas não é cerimônia...tudo parece tão gostoso e eu não sei por onde começar!

Gil sorriu que Sara estava confortável e era tudo o que ele precisava hoje.

-Bom,eu aconselho as torradas,enquanto ainda estão quentes.

-Vou ir na tua então.

E nessa onda de descontração os csi's provaram quase que todos os pratos da declarou o bolo de Grissom o melhor.

-Eu tive muita prática em fazê-lo com a minha mãe.

-Então é por isso que o senhor é um cozinheiro de mão cheia?

-É.Aprendi com a melhor...

-Que fofo,Griss...bajulando a mamãe.

O rosto de Grissom corou e ele olhou para baixo.

-Só digo o que penso,Sara.

-Tá...sei.

O que era para ser a continuação de uma brincadeira para mexer com Grissom soou mais para o homem como uma percebeu isso e já ia pensando em uma maneira de concertar o que disse,mas parou no meio do essa seja a brecha necessária para Griss começar a dizer a verdade.

Grissom,dessa vez,não a desapontou.

-Eu sei,Sara.E é por isso que nós estamos aqui.

Grissom parou por um momento,querendo ver a reação de Sara.Não era uma de grande surpresa,afinal Griss tinha feito suas intenções claras quando fez o satisfeita de ele ter tocado no assunto sem muitas delongas.

-Acho melhor nós mudarmos para o sofá e levar o café... Como você deve imaginar eu tenho muita coisa acumulada para lhe dizer.

-Griss,você não precisa...-

-Não, preciso e você merece muito bem disso.

Sara balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e seguiu o chefe até o sofá.Os dois sentaram cada um em um canto,mas de forma a ainda se colocou sua xícara de café na mesinha de centro, e suas mãos logo se uniram em seu colo em um gesto de segurava a sua nas mãos,sabendo que se soltasse Griss poderia vê-las tremendo.

-Acho que não dá pra ficar mais confortável que isso.

Sara falou,já que não queria suportar mais um minuto de assim que terminou sua frase pensou em outro lugar na casa que seria mil vezes mais confortável "_**Tipo, a cama dele!"**_.E pelo rosto de Grissom ele pensou a mesma dois enrubeceram,mas Grissom além de tudo levou uma almofadada na cara.

-Que mente poluída,Gil Grissom!

-Sara!Isso é agressão física!

- Para de choramingar!Parece até criança...

-Ah, e você jogando uma almofada na minha cara não é considerado coisa de criança?

-Não no meu livro.

A almofada voou para Sara,com muito menos força do que antes, e a garota consegui ia mandar de volta para Grissom,mas este começou a rir incontrolavelmente, e logo Sara se juntou a ele.

Gil foi o primeiro a conter a crise de risos, então ficou observando a Sara,enfim,conseguiu ficar séria e reparou no que o chefe fazia foi logo dizendo:

-Que foi,nunca viu ninguém ter uma crise de riso na vida?-ela falou isso enquanto limpava uma lágrima escorrida do rosto.

-Não,mas fazia muito tempo que você não ria assim na minha frente...eu... Senti falta sabe...

Sara perdeu a vontade de rir na hora, e decidiu então que Grissom estava decidido a reparar a amizade deles...no mínimo,Sara pensou esperançosa.

ão me explica o porquê de a gente ter se afastado esse tempo ,por minha vez,não queria isso.

-Nem eu, Sara. Mas as coisas não são sempre como a gente quer.

-E você não acha que eu já não sei disso Griss?

A garota já estava nervosa,então pegou uma almofada do chão e a abraçou,tentando se acalmar.

-Então você entende que eu nunca quis te magoar?Entende que assim como você eu não queria me afastar,nunca?

-E mesmo assim você o fez,ê me magoou quando, de repente, não estava mais lá para mim como um pode me pedir para entender isso?

A voz de Sara saiu muito fraca,como se lutasse com força para passar pela sua garganta,obstruída pela vontade louca de chorar.

-Então não tente entender agora.Só ouça o que tenho a dizer.E eu não peço para você me entender,nem ao menos ça o que você achar certo,Sara,mas tome a decisão baseada não só em meia verdade,ou seja,sua parte da histó a minha e faça o que quiser com o resto.

Gil não tinha certeza de onde surgiu a força que sentia agora para despejar suas emoçõ tenha sido a visão de Sara ao seu lado agora.Não era a Sara de sempre a mulher que entrou em sua casa aquela manhã.Ela lembrava a Grissom a jovem de São Francisco pelas roupas na maneira de se portar...Gil percebia que hoje a garota não usava nenhuma máscara para esconder seus -se insegura com aquela situação.E agora uma grande tristeza emanava nunca gostou de vê-la só o fazia lembrar de todas as vezes que ele a deixou assim,desde que a perita veio a trabalhar com não se permitiria mais a deixá-la assim. Diria tudo agora,de uma só como tirar um curativo da uma só vez,acabando com o sofrimento mais rápido

-Parando para pensar agora talvez eu não precise te explicar minhas ações quando nos certeza de que deixei bem claro naquela época.

Gil falava sempre olhando para Sara, enquanto ela só encarava o chã ao terminar aquela frase Gil viu a garota acenar com a cabeça,como se concordasse com o que ele pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela,mas tão rápido quanto surgiu desapareceu.

-E talvez esse seja o motivo de você estar tão confusa...de você ter vindo a Las Vegas esperando por uma coisa e encontrando outra...

-Eu não vim aqui pensando em reatar o que tivemos no passado Griss...não vim para te ajudar e depois... e depois você foi tão maravilhoso comigo,você estava ali,tão perto...e ai você me convida para ficar aqui...e eu ingênua achei que algo a mais pudesse acontecer...

-Ironicamente,quando te convidei foi exatamente o que depois de te deixar no aeroporto e ir para casa,foi aí que me veio a cabeç seria seu chefe,Sara.E seria extremamente injusto entrar em um relacionamento quando fui eu quem te convidou para trabalhar aqui.E eu não podia simplesmente te dizer,_**Olha, sabe quando eu te convidei para trabalhar comigo?Sinta-se desconvidada**_.Seria extremamente rude.Só porque eu queria uma coisa que você não necessariamente queria.

-Com certeza seria rude e extremamente deselegante...- mais um sorriso saiu da boca dela.

-E para coroar aquele dia achei uma foto minha contigo (achou nada,você tem ela guardada na sua mesa de cabeceira!).Deus,como havia envelhecido de uns tempos para cá.Eu me senti totalmente desqualificado para você, me sinto assim.

Gil agora não mais olhava para muito difícil encará-la. O que iria contar agora era considerado por Gil como o golpe mais baixo que desferira sobre Sara. A parte a qual havia machucado tanto a morena, e a qual Gil sabia e não fez nada para evitar.

-Mesmo sabendo que nada poderia ser como havia imaginado,você estava ali.E eu ainda estava feliz por te ter por perto.Só teria que me convencer de que isso seria suficiente.

Gil inspirou profundamente e se forçou a olhar nos olhos de Sara.Não queria mais tomar para si o caminho dos tinha que encará-la de isso que Sara merecia.

-Então começamos a trabalhar juntos, e eu era o único amigo que você tinha na natural para mim te ajudar a se acomodar aqui.E era mais natural ainda continuar a flertar não pude evitar,não, eu não queria momentos,quando você me pediu para te amarrar, faziam-me sentir vivo,feliz.E fiquei ávido por sempre na minha cabeça eu carregava os motivos pelos quais não podíamos ser mais do que amigos.E quando o tempo passou e você já havia se instalado,foi quando comecei a ouvir os rumores pelo lab...de que você só estava ali porque estava dormindo comigo...que você era a queridinha do chefe...essas foi mais alguma coisa a pesar sobre o nosso não afetar a nossa imagem no laboratório.E você estava começando ali,não queria a sua carreira manchada logo de inicio por causa de mim.O pior de tudo Sara, é que ainda assim continuei a alimentar sua esperança de que,talvez,pudéssemos entrar em um relacionamento.E na época eu já tinha toda a convicção de que não daria certo.

Os olhos de Sara,marejados de lágrimas,provenientes da dor que Gil causou,fitavam o copo de café como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do não sabia o que passava na cabeça dela,somente que não era nada parecia que a garota ainda não tinha nada a dizer,Gil continuou.

- E continuamos nesse jogo ingrato,até que algo aconteceu que me fez parar e reavaliar minhas açõ se antes eu achava que não era certo estar com você,naquele momento o mundo e o meu corpo me gritavam que isso era impossível.

Essa fala tirou a atenção de Sara do copo de café.Pela primeira vez desde que Grissom começara seu monologo,os dois se encararam.

-Acontece que eu...é...droga,isso é difícil.

As mãos de Grissom estavam então cerradas,fria e firme em seu colo foram pegas de surpresa por um par menor e quente de mã abriu os dedos de Grissom suas mãos com as dele.

-Você está indo tão bem Griss... que você me contar vai sair daqui.

-Eu estava perdendo...minha audição.Já era esperado,na verdade...é uma doença hereditária...a Osteoclerose...minha mãe perdeu a audição mais cedo por causa o real problema Sara...era que por causa disso eu poderia perder meu trabalho...e o meu trabalho...eu dei a minha vida por esse sinto como se ele fosse a única coisa que me define...a única coisa no qual eu sou bom.-Gil apertou a mão de Sara mais forte agora - Foi pelo trabalho que te conheci , fecho os olhos e me lembro do seu olhar,cheio de admiração por mim,pelo perito que eu não fosse o trabalho eu não teria te conhecido,não teria a luz do seu sorriso nos meus dias.E com isso,eu via toda a minha vida se esvaindo para longe de ,que já não me considerava bom o bastante para você,Sara,percebi ali que não era para ser.E tive que realmente me afastar de você.Porque não iria me colocar na sua vida,não agora como um peso morto.

-Gil...oh...eu nunca imaginei...ah me desculpa...

-Não tem porque pedir desculpas Sara.Já está tudo resolvido.

-Essas sua férias de um mês foram para resolver esse problema?

-Sim,eu fiz uma no dia em que o laboratório explodiu?

-Ah...claro.

-Foi o dia em que eu resolvi fazer a cirurgia para reparar os danos da tinha tanta coisa na cabeça naquele dia,Sara.

-Acho que contribui para isso.-Sara lembrou do que andara aprontando naqueles como ela fora imprudente,achando que era invencível!E ainda por cima colocando o chefe contra a parede o chamando para sair.

-Eu não deveria ter dito não daquele jeito,sabe?-Gil começou a acariciar a mão da garota,ainda em posse dele.-Fui totalmente você me pegou a ultima coisa que me passara na cabeça naquele ém do óbvio, eu não sabia se a cirurgia funcionaria.A minha vida estava para escanteio enquanto não passasse a não poderia aceitar seu convite enquanto estava naquela situação.E lembre-se o que eu te falei agora contribuiu para minha resposta naquele pense que é porque eu não te isso está longe da verdade.- levou então a mão de Sara até a boca e deu um leve beijo,antes de soltá-la e se levantar.

Sara ainda estava parada,absorvendo tudo que Gil lhe disse.A garota agora entendia o porque do comportamento do homem antes de ter ,mas ainda assim sentiu-se com raiva,sabendo que ele gostava dela nesse tempo todo mas não fez nada a tinha razão ao dizer que fora completamente egoí que essa parte estava explicada,Sara queria saber aonde eles iriam daqui para frente.

Levantando-se do sofá viu Grissom na cozinha bebendo um copo de á perto dele Gil a ofereceu um pouco,mas ela que as mãos do homem tremiam,percebeu que não tinha falado nada desde que Gil terminara de se o homem,Sara tratou de confortá-lo logo.

-Griss,eu entendo de onde você vem com toda essa estóê provavelmente não teve boas experiências nesse quesito, e tem razão de ter todos esses medos.E fico muito feliz por ter escolhido compartilhar isso comigo,de se abrir para mim...mas tudo o que me disse,exceto a sua audição,continua na mesma de antes.O que mudou agora,para você se abrir comigo assim?

Gil,que estava encostado no balcão da cozinha,suspirou novamente e disse.

-Foi enquanto me aqui em casa,sem fazer nada. Não podia escutar nada depois da cirurgia.A audição voltava com o imerso nos meus nos sons que mais me fariam falta se,por acaso,a cirurgia me falhasse.A voz de meu filho foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeç ele falar comigo,dar risadas...e a sua voz também...tão doce,tão diferente para mim...e só de pensar em não poder ouvir vocês...como fiquei deprimido...ainda mais quando me vi com a possibilidade de perder o emprego como csi.O mais engraçado foi que não me doeu pensar no emprego em pensar em perder vocês,meus amigos que me doeu mais.E pensar que eu te perderia em dobro,Sara,quase me matou.A única coisa que me dava conforto era pensar em como concertar nossa amizade,seja qual fosse o eu descobri que viver sem você ,para mim,não seria viver...eu percebi que você estava tão dentro de mim,que ao te negar,estava negando uma parte importante de mim...e não podia mais viver sem meu coração.

Ali,naquela cozinha,com Grissom quase proclamando que a amava,Sara não agüentou lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto pegou o braço de Gil e o trouxe para si,abraçando-o fortemente.

-Meu Deus,Gil...eu não sei o que te dizer.

-Não diga nada,querida.Só me abrace forte...para sempre

-Sempre.

Se Sara ainda tinha alguma duvida sobre as intenções de Gil,naquele momento todas desapareceram.O casal sentiu-se leve,como se o peso que carregavam nas costas tivesse uma sensação maravilhosa,estar naquele abraço,depois de todas as emoções revividas naquela Gil,só faltava uma coisa para deixar aquela manhã,melhor.

-Sara...-ele sussurrou

-Hum?-A garota estava tão confortável com sua cabeça repousando no pescoço do amado que nem respondeu direito.

-Posso te beijar?

A cabeça de Sara levantou tão rapidamente que Gil pensou que ela poderia quebrar o pescoço com um movimento tão brusco.A perita,com um sorriso de orelha a orelha,envolveu a cabeça do chefe em suas mãos e chegando pertinho da boca dele falou baixinho.

-O que está esperando?-e deu um beijo suave no canto da boca de Gil.

Gil não perdeu a chance e,antes que ela pudesse se afastar,envolveu os lábios da garota em um beijo lábios dela eram tão suaves que Gil não se conteve com um só de suas mãos,antes na cintura dela,foi para a nuca e Gil deu uma mordida de leve no lábio inferior,passando depois a língua como em uma logo abriu a boca e Gil aproveitou o momento para esquentar ainda mais o ele que passara tanto tempo somente com fantasias da mulher em seus braços,era impossível resistir também achava difícil resistir ao beijo apaixonado, e logo estava explorando a boca de Gil,como sempre sonhara em fazer.

E foi com muita dificuldade que os dois se separaram,mas não nos braços um do outro,o casal tentava tomar fôlego sabiam que não dava para levar as coisas mais para frente.Não que eles não estivessem coisas progrediram muito mais rápidas no passado para estavam conversando havia logo chegaria em casa e Gil precisaria estar disponível para o garoto.E descansado também.

Foi com a promessa de um encontro futuro,com mais tempo para eles que se beijo ardente e um te vejo mais tarde depois,Sara voltou para casa e deixou Gil em sua de chamar Hank para dentro e colocar o despertador para acordá-lo meio hora mais tarde,Gil adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto._**Pois é,Gil Grissom...você é um sortudo filho da mãe!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Começo com um humilde pedido de desculpas pela demora entre os capítulos.A vida de faculdade acaba comigo e estava totalmente sem gana para escrever. Já que as férias chegaram aqui estou de volta.**  
**Sobre esse capitulo,há nele um pequeno lapso de tempo...tipo um mês mais ou menos.É bem leve, agua com açucar para picante bem no não o me matem por causa dele! O rating da historia ainda não subiu.**  
**Boa leitura!**

Entre pais e filhos

Cap tulo 9:

As 15:00 hs Gil esperava Mathew no estacionamento da escola,como oculos escuros para se esconder do sol forte. o homem estava quase dormindo no banco do não teve muito tempo para descansar depois do trabalho,por causa de uma certa morena.E nem depois,com os pensamentos em Sara...ah sempre so esperava que a noite no trabalho nao fosse muito nunca ficava na melhor forma quando nao podia dormir.

Com os pensamentos ao longe nem viu seu filho saindo do col gio e se aproximando do carro.S quando Mathew bateu no vidro Gil se ligou e abriu a porta do carro para ele.O garoto ent o jogou a mochila no banco de tr s e sentou-se no banco do carona.

-E ai,como foi o seu dia?-Gil perguntou enquanto dava a partida no carro.  
-Foi bom...nem foi muito esquisito como eu pensei que fosse.

E era colegas de classe de Mathew foram todos amistosos.A turma era meio diferente daquele que ele deixara na Calif rnia.N o era dividida em grupos,como a maioria .Claro que tinham grupinhos,mas n o eram t o fechados como poderia ser.E ter Lindsay na sua turma ajudou em serviu para quebrar o gelo inicial com os de que ele sentiu que poderia ter algum problema com certas pessoas,com os olhares lan ados a ele quando estava perto da garota.O que tamb m era normal,j que Lindsay era uma linda garota.

Quanto ao col gio e aos professores,o garoto tamb m estava n o era t o nerd quanto seu pai mas mesmo assim curtia as maravilhas de um laborat rio de ci ncias bem havia aprendido desde cedo que certas mat rias eram bem mais f ceis de entender com experimentos,pois alem de visualizar melhor prendia a aten o mais f cil do que um quadro negro.

O melhor para o garoto,entretanto eram as oficinas oferecidas pela em especial, a de come ara a fazer um cursinho com sua av ,mas fora desestimulado.E agora,com essa possibilidade,era algo que ele sabia que tinha que o seu nome j constava na lista de inscri o.

Gil,vendo que seu filho parecia feliz,aumentou ainda mais o seu ,um dia perfeito assim era raridade naqueles dias.

Mathew,por sua vez reparou que o pai parecia muito feliz.E cansado,pois o homem n o parava de abrir a ent o olhou para a janela e viu os nibus passando.

-Pai, voc n o precisa vir me buscar todos os certeza que voc precisa descansar.  
-N o se preocupe com isso queria fazer isso por voc .  
-Ok, s rio,se voc me disser qual o nibus que eu pego,eu to feito.  
-Se voc insiste.  
Gil n o sabia se devia levar essa insist ncia do filho para o lado que Mathew n o gostava de sua companhia?Ou ser que isso era algo comum entre adolescentes?Pensando bem,na idade de Mathew Gil j ia sozinho para a tamb m as circunstancias eram n o conhecia a cidade direito e Gil tamb m n o tinha consci ncia dos males que aguardavam as pessoas em cidades como Las Gil tamb m se lembrou que prometera a seu filho que confiaria nele.E se Mathew achava que podia ir para a escola sozinho... Bom ele n o poderia contestar

Ao chegar em casa, Mathew foi tomar um banho e Gil resolveu dormir at a hora do jantaria com o filho antes de sair de casa,tentando arrumar um tempo para dedicar a ele,pretendendo fazer disso um h jantar Mathew falou do que gostou da escola e do que era diferente da escola que ele at falou um pouco do tempo dele como estudante,como ele era um jantar agrad vel.

Gil chegou ao laborat rio uma meia hora antes do turno come ar e ,como de costume, Sara j estava l .Os dois se cumprimentaram com um sorriso e Gil fez um sinal para Sara dois andaram at o escrit rio de fechou a porta e se sentou no sof ,indicando para Sara fazer o mesmo.A garota sentou-se deixando um bom espa o entre eles.

-Ent o.-Sara disse vendo que Gil encontrava dificuldades para falar.  
-Ent o...Sara...acho que apesar de cobrir muito esta noite...ah...ainda tenho uma coisas que eu queria resolver...  
-Como por exemplo...-Sara tinha uma ideia do que ele iria falar,mas preferiu esperar para ele se expressar.  
-N s falamos muito do passado e esquecemos do a situa o aqui no Laborat rio.  
-N s podemos deixar quieto aqui...ningu m precisa saber.  
-Seria a melhor estrat gia no momento...mas se voc n o quiser, n s podemos...  
n o ligo pra isso.N s dois somos pessoas muito privadas...e s estamos come ando.N o precisamos de ningu m se intrometendo agora.  
Gil sorriu para Sara e pensou que n o podia existir ningu m no mundo mais feito para ele do que a m o de Sara e deu um beijo em sua palma,pois era o nico gesto de afei o que se permitiria fazer no trabalho.E ele precisava estar mais perto dela.

-Quando posso te ver novamente?  
-Podemos fazer algo no s bado...n o vou trabalhar esse fim de semana.  
-Ent o est combinado.  
Sara sorriu e se um segundo ali e ela se jogaria para cima dele,sabendo que agora ela podia.  
-Mal posso esperar Griss.

...CSICSICSICSI...

As semanas passaram r pido para os Grissom e logo foi estabelecida uma Gil chegava do trabalho,pela parte da manh ,fazia um caf da manh e tomava com o filho.S quando Mathew ia pra escola que Gil dormia.O garoto retornava das aulas as segundas,quartas e sextas as as e quintas ele freq entava a oficina de arte da escola,s chegando em casa no hor rio do eles n o passavam muito tempo juntos pela tarde,Gil fazia quest o de conversar com ele enquanto jantavam n o queria ser aquele tipo de pai que n o sabe nada do filho (bom,n o mais ).

Tal esquema dava um tempo para Gil curtir sua mais recente rela o com Sara,quando o filho n o estava em casa.O casal ainda achava cedo para contar a Mathew essa novidade deles, e por isso eles n o podiam se ver mais do que isso. Mas para um homem solit rio como Gil,ele estava at no lucro!  
...CSISCICSI...

**Ter a-feira na escola:**

Tudo corria na medida na vida de m,a marca de um m s de aula,Mathew encontrou seu primeiro percal o na vida acad mica do feito um dos testes mais dif ceis de f sica da sua vida,o resultado n o foi fora do conseguira um 5,configurando uma das melhores notas da bem que o pai provavelmente n o estaria em casa quando puxando um turno dobrado no trabalho e Mathew conseguiria esconder a nota horr vel que tirou.  
A nica nota acima da m dia fora a de Lindsay, e Mathew foi cumpriment -la por tal feito.

-Parab ns ,Linds!Voc n o me disse que era fera em f sica antes.  
-Que s tive uma tima professora.  
-Ent o acho que n o estamos assistindo a mesma mulher n o sabe ensinar nada e ainda cobra um teste digno de faculdade!  
A garota riu e balan ou a cabe a loira.  
-N o estou falando dessa aula de f sica,cabe o!Se eu n o tivesse procurado ajuda por fora nem um 5 teria tirado.  
-Ent o como voc fez a m gica dos 9 a ?  
Nah,que m gica pedi pra uma amiga da mam e me ajudar a voc a conhe Sidle.

Ah, se Mathew n o a conhecia!Foi s o nome dela sair da boca da garota para o jovem sentir um frio na um tempo que ele pensava em formas de voltar a ter contato com ela,e n o encontrava um jeito. Fora um telefonema dele para agradecer por Sara ter cumprido a promessa feita no dia em que ele fugiu do laborat rio,eles nunca mais se ,sem saber,podia ter dado o empurr o que faltava para o garoto conseguir reatar um conv vio com Sara.

-Sim eu conhe o- ele respondeu depois de um tempo- Mas n o sabia que ela dava aulas particulares.  
-Ela geralmente n o d .Mas ela abriu uma exce o para de uma superiora dela,sabe como ...  
-Sei...e quanto que ela cobra.  
diz que adora voltar pra esse mundo acad os vivos de vez em quando...ela at me fez gostar um pouco de f sica.  
-E ela ensina bem?  
-Claro! Voc ia pensar que os nossos professores deviam ter gosto de ensinar como ela tem...com a nota preta que ganham...e tamb m tem o fato de que ela graduada de Harvard...se isso n o bastar como curr culo n o sei o que basta.

Mathew n o falou,mas estava certo de que ele j fora vendido s pelo fato de ser n o entendia o porqu de ter ficado t o mexido por uma mulher mais velha,que acabara de conhecer.E t o pouco sabia o que fazer com esses nunca se sentira t o...t o...apaixonado? N o, isso n o podia ser.N o era certo o primeiro amor da vida de um garoto ter 15 anos de diferen a dele.

Mathew teria que tirar essa est ria a limpo,e o primeiro passo para faz -lo era juntar mais que comprovariam se aquela mulher o enfeiti ara ou se foi s coisa do ai que um plano infal vel se formou na cabe a do pequeno Grissom.E o primeiro passo do plano era arrumar umas aulas de apoio com uma certa professora de f sica.

...CSICSICSI...

**Ter a-feira pela manh no laborat rio de criminal stica**

Gil Grissom estava muito de sair de um turno duplo do tivera muita sorte at agora em evitar dobrar os turnos para ficar mais tempo com o filho,mas a sorte dele nunca ficava por muito tempo.N o via o filho fazia quase dois sua m e soubesse que Mathew estava se alimentando de miojo,mandaria ca arem sua cabe m disso,n o teve mais tempo de se encontrar com precisava desesperadamente de um tempo para descansar.

Grissom fez uma ltima ronda no laborat rio e, vendo que n o havia mais nada o que fazer,mandou todos os seus csi s para queria muito fazer o mesmo,mas lembrando do tamanho da papelada que tinha na mesa dele,resolveu ler ao menos os documentos mais importantes antes de sair.

Foi em seu escrit rio que Sara o encontrou,de cabe a baixa assinando alguns parou e ficou olhando para ele da porta,com um sorriso no fazer nada esse homem fazia seu cora o at rid culo se ela n o tivesse certeza de que era amor o que sentia.E Sara teria ficado mais um tempo observando se Gil n o tivesse levantado a cabe a e chamado sua aten o:

-Sara,achei que voc j tivesse ido embora.-o homem disse,feliz por ver a amada ali.  
A perita resolveu entrar mais na sala, e falou com a voz baixa -Eu j estava de sa da,mas a vi a luz do seu escrit rio passar aqui para ver se voc queria tomar um caf ou algo assim...-espero que n o tenha sido sugestiva demais essa ltima fala!  
Gil sorriu,pensando que um algo a mais seria ,percebendo que realmente Gil achou a fala sugestiva,tratou logo de se defender atacando:  
-Gil Grissom,nem me venha de novo com essa mente polu da! -Ah,Sara, assim voc tira toda a gra a da situa o.-o homem falou,uma express o fingida de tristeza no rosto.  
Agora Sara j estava em frente da mesa dele,as m os apoiadas nela -Bom,que pena que voc pensa tinha uma boa ideia para uma manh rom ntica,mas j que voc disse isso.- ela terminou essa frase com o rosto bem colado no dele.  
Grissom estava totalmente vidrado na mulher a sua frente agora,quase a puxando para cima da mesa e fazendo amor com ela ali mesmo.  
-Sar,n o diga essas coisas aqui...voc n o sabe o que isso faz comigo.  
Sara se afastou dela,com um sorriso no rosto,pensando que tinha esse homem bem onde queria.  
-Bom,ent o voc vem ou vai me fazer tomar caf sozinha?  
-N o mais, a o seguinte,hoje Matt fica at tarde na escola.V pra casa que eu j passo l ,ok?  
-Estou te esperando ent mais.

Grissom n o podia ter dirigido mais r pido do laborat rio at a casa de pensara em passar em casa primeiro e tomar um banho,mas lembrando que ainda tinha um conjunto limpo no arm rio do vesti rio, usou o chuveiro do lab e partiu.

Assim que tocou a campainha do apartamento de Sara a morena de um beijo nela e passou pela impressionante como ele j estava acostumado em entrar no espa o de outra pessoa assim,sem nem pedir licen a, sabendo que era bem recebido.E isso porque n o fazia nem um m s que ele deixou realmente Sara entrar em sua pessoa t o reservada quanto Grissom ainda devia estar ao menos um pouco t mido na rela o.

-Voc chegou r n o preparei nada.-disse Sara ao fechar a porta.  
-Tudo bem,eu n o estou realmente com fome- dizendo isso ele sentou-se no sof e bateu com a m o do lado dele,chamando Sara para seu lado.

A garota se sentou perto dele com o corpo virado para Grissom .Vendo como ele ainda estava com o esp rito brincalh o de mais cedo,resolveu mexer com ele mais um pouco:  
-Ent o por que voc chegou t o r pido aqui?  
-Pra isso...  
Gil tentou beijar-la mas Sara jogou o corpo para tr s,escapando por pouco dos l bios dele:  
-E se eu disser que eu realmente estou com fome,Griss?  
-Ent o eu te digo para levantar daqui e ir fazer esse lanche que me prometeu -Ele j tinha se aproximado novamente dela,seu corpo quase que deitando sobre o dela- At ofere o uma ajuda para esse processo andar mais r pido.  
-S rio?- ela colocara as m os no peito de Gil,como se queria afast -lo -Aham...mas eu vou precisar de um pagamento,afinal,eu sou o convidado aqui.  
-E qual seria o seu pre o?

Gil respondeu com um beijo,pegando Sara de ,por m,n o demorou a responder, e logo os dois estavam envolvidos demais um no outro para pensar em algo mais.

Apesar de estarem juntos faz quase um m s e se conhecerem a anos,nenhum dos dois havia tentado nem falar,quanto mais pensar, em sexo. Sara pensava que j que sendo Gil a parte mais insegura da rela o,ela devia esperar algum sinal dele,mostrando que estava pronto.J Gil,sendo um cavaleiro,acreditava que era dever de todo homem mostrar para a mulher de seu interesse que ela era especial e n o s um meio para satisfazer suas m do mais,ele j tinha machucado tanto essa mulher que para Gil era mais do que necess rio cortej -la, mim queria mostrar que o que importava era o que ela precisava,n o o que ele queria.

E Gil estava indo muito bem at aquele n o tivesse levado sua amada para um restaurante caro,ele tinha se mostrado o ltimo rom ntico naquelas ter as e quintas maravilhosas em que se encontravam na sua casa ou na que a situa o fugia do controle,ele era muito bom em retomar as r deas da situa o e diminuir o ritmo,pois nunca era o momento certo.

Por m, hoje parecia imposs vel de se estava t o deliciosamente irresist vel por debaixo l bios t o suaves,t o quentes,respondiam a todo o toque dos m os,que antes sempre passavam perto,mas nunca encostavam nas partes em que Sara mais as queria,hoje estavam decididas a conhecer toda aquela rea antes delas havia encontrado o caminho por debaixo da blusa dela e chegara perto demais dos seios dela,enquanto a outra j se encontrava acariciando a bunda ent o parou de beij -lo para levar seus l bios at o pesco o do foi at mais em cima, para brincar com o lobo da orelha dele.

A partir da ,Gil n o ag um gemido,a m o dele que estava mais embaixo trouxe o corpo da garota para encontrar-se com o abriu mais as pernas para melhor acomod -lo entre elas e Gil,querendo aliviar a press o que sentia,pressionou sua ere o contra vez,Sara parou o que estava fazendo e soltou um gemido,que coincidiu com o de Gil.

-Querida...-ele disse, quase sem f lego,dando pequenos beijos no rosto e no pesco o dela-eu preciso de voc ...  
-Hummm,Gil..- ela pegou o rosto dele entre as m os dela e disse- Voc me tem toda pra voc .  
Gil sorriu e beijou-a ardentemente,depois se levantou e,puxando Sara pela m o,os dois se dirigiram at o quarto dela para finalmente darem um ao outro o que queriam desde aqueles dias de S o Francisco.


	10. Chapter 10

**Entre pais e filhos:**

**Capítulo 10:**

A cabeça de Mathew não parava de pensar em seu mais novo horas em que passou na oficina de artes do colégio,só conseguia pensar em como seria bom ter uma hora com bem que seria um reforço de física,mas nada impedia que ele aproveitasse também para coletar informações pessoais sobre ela.

No inicio ele estava animado com essa chance,porém sua euforia foi tomada por um golpe do lado realista do , o que ele esperava que fosse acontecer quando eles se encontrassem?Eles conversariam e teriam uma ótima tarde e a morena perceberia o quanto Mathew era especial?Talvez até começasse a se apaixonar por ele?No fim o garoto concordou que era uma ideia tão estúpida que se Sara soubesse mandaria seu pai o internar em um hospício...e com razão.

Mathew se encontrou novamente na estaca zero de seu final do dia chegou à conclusão de que seria impossível uma mulher madura se apaixonar por um estudante, enquanto dava aulas de reforço para o mesmo.

Entrando em casa viu que o pai ainda não chegara.Não se poucas semanas em que conviveu com ele percebeu que o trabalho de criminalística realmente tomava muito do tempo üentemente o pai dobrava a jornada de trabalho-embora fizesse algum esforço para que isso não ocorresse sempre.

Com fome revistou a cozinha em busca de algo rápido para as sobras da refeição de ontem resolveu aquecê-la e partir para o a comida esquentava resolveu ligar para o ele ainda não tivesse comido, e quem sabe ele não gostaria de comer uma comida caseira?Mathew poderia levar algo para o lab- sem segundas intenções,é claro!

Ele deixou o telefone tocar um bom tempo e nada de seu pai o garoto foi desligar é que o pai atendeu, a voz como se ele acabara de acordar.

-Grissom...- a voz rouca atendeu do outro lado da linha

-Pai,ce tá aonde?

-Mathew,eu...ah eu estava num caso...e...ai...ah eu dormi no sofá do escritório.

O garoto estranhou,nunca vira o pai hesitar ao quase como se ele estivesse escondendo alguma pensou cuidadosamente as próximas ele fizesse certo poderia descobrir o que o pai andava fazendo...se estava escondendo algo do em descobrir o que e

-Então você não deve ter comido posso passar ai no seu trabalho e deixar uma janta pra você.

-Não,filho...eh...eu não...é...é que eu tenho que passar em casa primeiro para pegar uns documentos que esqueci aí...eu como algo quando chegar.E além do mais,é perigoso para você ficar andando por Vegas a essa hora da noite.

"Bingo!" Pensou Grissom estava escondendo algo ele iria descobrir o que era,o garoto não sabia,mas sendo um Grissom este contratempo seria logo resolvido,Mathew tinha certeza.

Gil Grissom nunca correra tanto para chegar no trabalho no horá do telefonema do filho,Gil ainda teve problemas em sair da cama de tão bom estar perto da amada daquele jeito,os dois abraçados e envoltos naqueles lençóis que cheiravam a eventualmente os dois se levantaram e olhando pro relógio,correram como nunca.

Sara ainda conseguiu chegar na hora para o trabalho,mas Grissom demorou mais,passando em casa para trocar de roupa.

Mathew percebeu logo que ,pelo comportamento do pai, algo a mais acontecera.O garoto não era estúpido,se ele estava mesmo trabalhando não havia motivos para o pai ficar sem graça quando o menino perguntou sobre o ele dava um resumo do que aconteceu e dizia não poder contar mais vez,porém, ele gaguejou e demorou a dar a resposta,sem o resumo do caso, é claro.E ainda por cima, Mathew podia jurar que havia algo de novo em seu pai,olhando em seus olhos...mas o que será?

O homem comeu correndo a janta e saiu de casa apressado,esquecendo o casaco em cima da bem que a noite não estava tão coisa que Mathew não entendia sobre o pai era a obsessão que ele tinha em usar louco com sua manias,não é?

Mathew pegou o casaco para guardar e sentiu um cheiro diferente vindo dele,um perfume floral que ele jurava conhecer. _**"**__**Estranho**____**isso,será**____**que**____**o**____**velho**____**resolveu**____**usar**____**perfume**____**de**____**mulher**____**agora?Ou**____**então**____**ele**____**passou**____**parte**____**do**____**dia**____**com...arggggg!Eu**____**nem**____**quero**____**pensar**____**nisso!**__**"**_

_**.CSI**_

Quando Grissom chegou ao trabalho encontrou todos os csi's na sala de descanso jogando conversa para o relógio da parede e viu que estava somente 15 minutos por incrível que pareça nenhum deles comentou o atraso do chefe,sempre arriscou uma olhada para Sara e como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos, deu um sorriso e um gesto com os ombros como quem dizia,**não****sei****o****que****houve****com****eles****também**.Ele balançou a cabeça e chamou a atenção dos amigos para mais um dia de trabalho,tendo o trabalho de não se colocar em um caso com Catherine.A mulher parecia ter um radar que apitava toda vez que ele engajava em atividades sexuais e nenhuma papa na língua para avisá-lo que é ele conseguir se controlar a respeito dessa situação preferia manter-se longe dela.

O turno fluiu como qualquer outro,fazendo com que a maioria dos Csi's pudesse sair na hora do usou a oportunidade para ir direto para casa,podendo assim tomar café com seu filho,antes dele ir para a escola.

Estavam os dois quase terminando quando Mathew se lembrou o que queria falar com o pai na noite passada.

-Pai.

-Sim.

-Eu to meio enrolado com umas questões do colégio.Não estou entendendo as aulas de física.

Gil olhou para o filho com uma cara de surpresa.O garoto sempre fora bem nas áreas de de ele gostar muito mais de Artes,Mathew sempre tirara notas medianas para cima.

-E por que você acha que isso está acontecendo?Quero dizer,você não tinha problemas antes não é?

-Não.É que física é uma matéria nova para mim, e esse colégio é mais puxado do que o meu que vou precisar de umas aulas extras.

-Tudo bem que eles oferecem aulas extras na escola,não é verdade?

-Sim...mas... é que...- droga!Ele tinha se esquecido deste detalhe!-Mas é que a Lindsay disse que é com o mesmo professor,e eu não gosto muito do método dele.

-A, esses jovens...na minha época a gente não tinha que gostar do método para aprender a maté fazer o ão,como é que a senhorita Lindsay resolveu o problema dela?

Um sorriso se formou no rosto do jovem Grissom.A conversa chegara ao ponto que ele queria.

-Ela teve aulas particulares,com uma amiga da mãe dela.

-E ela gostou?

tirou a melhor nota no teste e disse que so conseguiu porque a Sara a ajudou.

_**Hum,interessante...uma**____**amiga**____**de**____**Catherine**____**que**____**é**____**boa**____**em**____**ensinar**____**física**____**e**____**que**____**se**____**chama**________**essa**____**eu**____**não**____**esperava!**_

__Mathew viu a surpresa se formar no rosto de seu pai.É claro que ele sabia de que Sara ele estava falando.E pelp seu rosto ele não parecia muito contrario a Mathew precisava de uma resposta concreta.

-E ai acha que seria um problema se ela me desse aulas particulares também?

Gil pensou um pouco e respondeu.

-Por mim não há você terá que falar com ela primeiro,pra ver se ela tem um horário pra você.Eu nem sabia que ela dava aulas particulares.

Realmente essa parte da vida de sua namorada era um mistério para será que Sara arrumava tempo pra Lindsay sem que ele soubesse.Não que ele acreditasse que ,por ser ambos seu chefe e namorado,ele tivesse o direito de saber de toda a vida ele achava difícil imaginar a mulher fazendo outra coisa que não envolvesse o laboratório ou ele.E também havia o fato de que ele esperava que Sara se sentisse confortável em compartilhar sua vida com ele,só por falar.

Gil achou melhor botar o filho para a escola e depois ir tarde ele falaria com Sara a respeito disso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Entre pais e filhos:**

**Capítulo 11:**

Naquela tarde foi o toque do celular que acordou Sara.A morena demorou a abrir os olhos,pois se encontrava naquele maravilhoso estado entre o mundo real e o dos sonhos,aconchegada e embalada por um lençol quentinho,macio e com o cheiro do homem que amava.Só de sentir esse cheiro a boca dela se abriu em um como a vida é bela!Mas porque ela tinha acordado mesmo?Verdade o telefone!

-Alô?- saiu a sua voz ofegante,pois teve que correr para pegar o celular antes que desligassem.

-Boa tarde,eu gostaria de falar com a professora Sidle,ela se encontra

Sara ficou reconheceria a voz do outro lado da linha em qualquer lugar,mas a mensagem que a voz trouxe era totalmente sem nexo.E um fato consumado era o de Gil Grissom nunca falar coisas sem sentido para ela.

-Gil?Você tá passando bem?

Grissom,do outro lado da linha, riu sabia pela demora de Sara em lhe responder que a deixara confusa.E a voz da amada não traiu seu estado de espíém ajudava o fato de ele ter certeza que acordara a garota com essa chamada.

-Gil Grissom!Não fique aí rindo de mim e me responda logo!Mas que ideia é essa!

-Calma, somente algo que eu fiquei sabendo hoje mais cedo.

-Pare de fazer mistérios você me acordou só para mexer comigo eu vou desligar e voltar a

-Bom se você,a mulher que nunca dorme, precisa tanto de sua cama assim quem sou eu para te certeza que sua cama é bem mais interessante do que meu convite para tomar café da manhã comigo.

-Hum...acho que você tem razão...minha cama parece melhor.

-Então vou desligando...

-Nah.. Gil hoje Matt não fica no colégio até mais tarde.

-Eu confie em mim, se ele aparecer tenho a desculpa perfeita.E se vier pode descobrir a resposta sobre a perguntinha que você me fez há uns segundos atrás.

-Qual, se você é doido? Não deve ser,você sabe que isso não tem salvação.

-Engraçadinha você. Mas e aí,você vem ou não?

-Pode me preparar um café ai em vinte.

CSICSICSICSI

Sara não demorou nada para chegar na casa de estava tão esquisito no telefone que a jovem achou melhor correr e ver logo o que ele queria.E também porque já estava sentindo saudades dos braços dele.

Ao que parece não era só ela que tinha a morena estacionara o carro Gil já abria a porta de casa e Hank veio correndo cumprimentá-la.

-Bom eu estou aqui, e quanto ao meu café?- disse Sara ao se aproximar do amado.

-E eu achando que você não comia direito...vamos,já esta tudo pronto.

Os dois foram andando lado a lado para casa,somente se cumprimentando propriamente quando se encontraram dentro da casa de de um pequeno beijo Gil puxou Sara até a mesa de jantar e a serviu.

Enquanto conversavam entre mordidas de torradas, Sara resolveu perguntar:

-Mas então, que historia é essa de me chamar de professora?Da onde você tirou isso?

-Pois então,eu é que te que você não me contou que virou professora particular da Linds?O lab. paga tão mal assim pra você arranjar um bico?

-Já vi que hoje você dormiu com o Bozó.Todo engraçadinho...

-Você não vai me responder?

-Ta legal.Não é um só quis ajudar çou no ano passado,quando ouvi a Cathy dizer que a Linds tinha ido mal em matemática no colé que a Linds não gostava da professora e também não conseguia aprender com a mãe...coisa de ela me perguntou se eu podia ano a ajuda evoluiu para física.

çado vocês não me contarem...

-Eu nem pensei em te contar,tendo tantas coisas melhores para a gente conversar,você não acha?

Sara falou isso pegando na mão de Gil e a massageando,dando à mensagem um ar de sedução,ao qual Gil logo respondeu puxando Sara para sentar em seu colo.

-Pensando assim,é verdade.-ele deu um beijo bem no canto da boca da morena-Muito mais coisas melhores do que física na teoria.

-Eu sempre fui fã da parte pratica da física

Quando Sara resolveu mostrar a Grissom o quanto divertido "física pratica" poderia ser,Hank,que até o momento estava quieto em seu canto,começou a latir freneticamente.

-Querida,infelizmente acho que Matt está chegando.

Sara quase que pulou fora do colo de Grissom,enquanto o homem ria da cara de assustada dela.

-Calma todos os efeitos eu te convidei aqui para acertar umas aulas particulares com ,você é ou não uma professorinha?

"_**Ah,Gil**____**Grissom,seu**____**cachorro!Então**____**foi**____**por**____**isso**____**que**____**você**____**está**____**me**____**zoando**____**o**____**dia**____**inteiro!**__**"**_

Sara não teve tempo de dar uma resposta a balançava o rabo e andava de um lado ao outro de frente para a porta.O cachorro só parou quando Matt entrou porta a dentro,fechou a porta e abaixou para falar com ele.

-E ai garoto!Sentiu falta de alguém para brincar,não é,seu Mané.

Foi quando ele levantou a cabeça que teve a maior surpresa do , em frente à mesa estava a mulher que havia invadido seus pensamentos desde que ele veio morar com seu pai.E como um idiota ele ficou ali,olhando surpreso para ela sem nada a só quando Sara falou com ele,que se tocou.

-Matt,boa tarde.

-Ah...é...oi?- o garoto,vermelho como um pimentão,quase se matou de raiva por agir assim,feito um idiota.

-Mathew,fale direito com a convidada.

A voz de seu pai saiu de trás de Sara, e Gil apareceu em seu campo de visão,cortando o estupor de Mathew de primeira com sua presença.

-Ah tarde senhorita Sidle.

Matt falou e se dirigiu até o sofá,onde colocou sua mochila e depois até a cozinha,para tentar recuperar alguma lá ouviu seu pai dizer

-Eu juro que ele costuma ser mais educado,Sara, desculpe-me.

-Que isso, certeza que sim.

Matt controlou o impulso de bater com a mão na cara por ter sido um completo idiota,sabendo que eles podiam terminou a água resolveu que não tinha muita coisa não cozinha que o desse alguma desculpa para se esconder enquanto Sara estava então resignado para encarar os dois adultos.

Quando reentrou na sala achou os dois sentados no sofá.Parecia que o esperavam,pois logo ele chegou seu pai se levantou e fez um sinal para que ele se acomodasse no sofá,bem no então se sentou e começou a falar.

-Filho,eu falei com a Sara e ela concordou em arranjar uns dias na semana para estudar ês só precisam conversar e marcar suas aulas.

Mathew olhou então para Sara, e a morena completou:

-Eu preciso saber de vocês o dia e o conteúdo da sua maté eu posso relembrar o assunto e tentar te assim que eu fiz com a Linds e deu certo.

-É,ela me disse que você é uma excelente professora.-Matt ficou orgulhoso em ao menos conseguir fazer um elogio a ela, e também em ver que não era só ele que ficava envergonhado.

Gil observava a conversa dos dois, e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que ela ficara encabulada com o pequeno assim era sua Sara,forte como uma deusa no trabalho,mas também delicada como uma flor na vida deixar os dois conversando sobre as aulas e foi arrumar a vez em quando olhava para a sala e via os dois com as cabeças voltadas para o livro de Matt,já montando uma estratégia de uma cena pra lá de domestica que fez Grissom pensar em famílias,melhor sua famíá que Mathew aceitaria Sara em sua vida assim,tão perto da morte da mãe?Gil tentou não pensar não era a hora de pensar nisso,não quando sei relacionamento com Sara era tão de uma coisa Gil tinha era para ele formar uma família completa,tipo aquele ideal americano,Sara teria que estar a seu lado.

CSICSICSI

Matt e Sara terminaram o plano de estudos rapidamente e marcaram duas aulas de uma hora por semana,flexíveis.O garoto prometeu estudar e marcar suas duvidas para aula ser mais a mão de Sara e se recolheu para o coisa,porque se não corria perigo de ver o beijo longo que Gil deu a Sara ao levar-la até seu carro na varanda.

"_**É**__**"**_ pensavam os 3"_**Que**____**dia**____**produtivo!**_"

N/A: Olá!Tenho uma noticia: criei um site e coloquei as minhas fics lá .O texto ficou formatado direitinho,então dá pra entender a historia ém de ter uma outra historia que estou criando,não relacionada a CSI.O site ainda está em construção,mas as historias já estão disponíveis. Seguirei postando as historias aqui,assim vcs saberão quando surgirem novos

.com/site/bandanacarol/


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

**Entre pais e filhos:**

**Ao sair da casa de Grissom foi que ocorreu a Sara que aquele horário dela estava muito sabia que ao aceitar ajudar os filhos de seus colegas, se não se organizasse muito bem, pouco tempo restaria para passar com pois a mulher levava em conta o horário do trabalho como CSI, muito nunca sabia quando teria que fazer hora extra por conta de um caso que estava quente.E mesmo que a perita agüentasse o ritmo pesado,ela sabia que teria que descansar se quisesse levar essa jornada só esperava que Gil entendesse.**

**Naquela noite,Gil resolveu colocar-se em um caso com Sara. Os outros csi's estavam cada um ocupado demais com seus casos e não perceberiam muita coisa afora o trabalho.Não que Gil pretendesse fazer algo demais com Sara no horário de trabalho,mas ele pretendia ver se conseguiria se controlar trabalhando sozinho em um caso com a é agora ou eles trabalharam em casos diferentes ou com mais alguém com não foi difícil para Gil se sozinho com ela,entretanto, ele não sabia se conseguiria exercer o mesmo hora de tentar.**

**Enquanto dirigiam para a cena do crime,Gil percebeu algo estranho na parecia pensativa,preocupada até.Muito estranho,pois quando ela saiu de sua casa estava muito tranqüila. Aproveitando então da sua maior intimidade resolveu perguntar,como o bom namorado que era (ou pretendia ser).**

**-Querida,tem algo te incomodando?**

**-Ah?-Sara ficou meio perdida com a pergunta.**

**-Você parece perdida em seus pensamentos...por isso pergunto,está tudo bem?**

**Sara muito fofo a preocupação de Grissom,pelo fato de que ele nunca percebia quando seus amigos estavam chateados.**

**-Tudo certo.Só estou tentando imaginar como vou conseguir cumprir tudo que me comprometi a fazer.**

**Sara olhou para o seu supervisor,querendo ver o que ele achava do fez uma cara que a jovem associava com culpa e depois falou.~**

**-Sara, se você acha que isso vai te atrapalhar no trabalho eu posso muito bem ajudar Mathew sozinho.A sua primeira prioridade é o seu bem estar.**

**Gil queria ter terminado a frase dizendo que o ele deveria ser uma prioridade dela també devido ao fato de o relacionamento deles ser relativamente novo Gil ainda não se sentia confortável em tocar neste aspecto.Só de pensar em falar isso ele tinha certeza de que ficara vermelho...com certeza ela teria percebido isso,mas como não falara nada o homem ficou aliviado.E como boa namorada que Sara ela,tocou a conversa sem passar por esse sem saber acabou por reconfortá-lo mesmo assim. **

**-Não é com o trabalho que estou preocupada.E sim com o meu tempo com você.**

**Gil suspirou fundo e,pegando uma das mãos de Sara na dele enquanto a outra ficava no volante, disse.**

**-Tudo bem, demorei esse tempo todo para estar com você.Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso- porque eu me recuso a passar um dia sem beijar os lábios teus.**

**No primeiro dia marcado para a aula, Sara e Grissom chegaram juntos a casa dele. Os dois queriam aproveitar ao máximo as horas extras que ém das 3ª e 5ª, agora as 4ª feiras eles tinham uma boa desculpa para se verem,nem que fosse somente uma meia hora.**

**Assim que passaram pela porta,Gil já tinha a amada em seus braços e aos beijos:**

**-Esperei a noite toda para ter você assim- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.**

**-Hum...Gil... Eu também,mas vá com calma...Matt vai chegar logo- ela completou a frase com dificuldade,pois o homem fazia maravilhas com a boca dele em seu pescoço.**

**A esta altura Gil já se sentara no sofá, e sem que a jovem percebesse estava no colo voltou sua boca até a de Sara e,como se não pudesse evitar,a beijou de perder o controle novamente foi diminuindo a intensidade do beijo até depositar um ultimo selinho casto nos lábios da namorada. Assim que a largou,Sara não saiu de seu colo,aconchegando-se lá e respirando fundo:**

**-Você não sabe o quanto eu já sonhei em estar aqui,somente assim.**

**Disse isso acariciando o rosto do a apertou mais forte contra o peito e os dois ficaram ali,trocando carinhos e palavras até que tiveram que levantar para se não queria ainda dizer a Mathew que estava namorando,ainda era muito perto da morte de Melissa.**

**Mathew achou que,naquela manha,o tempo zombava dele e teimava em se arrastar.O garoto teria a primeira aula de reforço com Sara aquela tarde e mal poderia esperar para estar sozinho com ela.Não que fosse fazer nada era a primeira garota...quer dizer mulher que ele se apaixonara,logo o garoto não sabia como agir.E também,por que logo sua primeira paixão tinha que ser alguém tão inacessível para ele?**

**Essas aulas tinham sido como um presente de ele tinha uma desculpa para passar um tempo sozinho com ela,fingindo que seu único interesse era aprender fí usaria esse tempo para descobrir como ela era,do que ela gostava.E depois...bom,depois era depois!**

**Quando o sinal tocou marcando o fim das aulas do dia Mathew fora o primeiro a se levantar e já ia se aproximando da porta quando foi parado por Lindsay chamando seu nome:**

**-Ei Matie,nós vamos dar um pulo no cinema ir com a gente?**

**-Ah,não obrigado.É que eu tenho um compromisso agora.**

**Lindsay achou graça do tom formal que o garoto falou,pensando que isso devia ser um traço de ser criado por seu tio ão,como uma boa Willows que era, resolveu implicar com o garoto:**

**-Ah, visto você já se adaptou bem à é o nome dela?**

**A cara que o garoto fez quando ela fez a pergunta foi impagá vermelho como um pimentão e ainda se enrolou todo para responder:**

**-Ah...mas ...do que você está falando?Olha eu to !**

**E saiu voado,antes que a garota pudesse fazer mais uma pergunta embaraçosa.**

**Mathew correu para chegar em casa,esperando tomar um banho para ficar mais apresentável para quando Sara não foi a surpresa de Mathew então quando chegou em casa e deu de cara com sua mais nova professora sentada no sofá de sua casa,conversando animadamente com seu pai?O barulho da porta abrindo fez com que o casal olhasse para a direção do ,totalmente despreparado, mal conseguiu formar uma frase inteligível para responder quando Sara lhe falou:**

**-Matt,boa tarde.**

**-Ah...oi...bo.. eu só...ah...banho!**

**E saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro,fechando a porta com um estrondo.**

**-Desculpe-me por ele, eu juro que o criei melhor do que isso.-Grissom disse apontando para onde o garoto desaparecera.**

**Sara nada disse,tendo uma sensação nada agradável com o comportamento de jovens se comportavam assim poderia ser sinal de uma só coisa...mas não,não o filho de se fosse ela teria que admitir que o destino vivia fazendo graça com a vida dela!**

**A morena,porem, não conseguiu desenvolver essa linha de raciocínio,já que seu chefe/amante tinha uma boa ideia do que fazer com aquele tempinho a mais que Mathew providenciara,puxando Sara para mais perto dele no sofá.**

**-Gil, o Mathew...**

**-Está tomando banho ,querida. Dá para escutar quando ele terminar.E eu também tenho que pagar por essas aulas extras.**

**-Mas eu já disse que não estou cobrando nada.E não é somente para você.Catherine também não paga por nada.**

**-Ainda bem,pois o que estou oferecendo como pagamento...-ele tinha uma cara de safado no rosto,falando quase que num sussurro- digamos que seria no mínimo desconcertante para mim se Cathy pagasse nesta mesma moeda. **

**E terminou essa sua fala dando uma mordidinha no lóbulo da orelha da amada,deixando-a nem tão atordoada para entender o significado da fala de Grissom.**

**-Pelo amor de Deus,Gilbert Grissom! Não acredito nisso que acabei de que mente suja,você beija sua mãe com essa boca é?**

**-Amor,cuidado que blasfemar é pecado hein?E não me dê uma de puritana que eu sei que você gosta.**

**Enquanto os supostos adultos da casa brincavam feito adolescentes, o verdadeiro se encontrava no banheiro,se controlando para não dar cabeçadas na parede do Box. Ele não conseguia entender porque toda a santa vez que ele se encontrava com Sara agia feito um completo ficava tão nervoso na hora que ela falava com ele que a mulher já devia achar que ele era retardado ou coisa do tipo.E ele querendo impressioná-la...**

"**_Pois__é__Matt,impressionar__você__só__não__foi__do__jeito__que__queria__não__é?Ah__ironia__do__destino!__"_ **

**Mathew contemplava então a ideia de se trancar no banheiro e não sair nunca mais de lá,fingindo uma doença no estomago super traria 2 conseqüências: uma seria ela acreditar no que dizia e passar seu comportamento de antes por culpa da doença ou ela o acharia mais ridículo ainda do que ela provavelmente pensava.**

**O garoto relutante saiu do banho e foi se pressa ele entrara no banheiro sem pegar uma muda de roupa,significando que ele teria que andar de toalha pelo do sofá onde Sara se encontrava dar para o outro lado da sala,longe dos quantos mais ao fundo,a ideia de passar por perto dela sem roupa alguma deixou o garoto isso,mais uma vez o garoto saiu correndo de um ponto ao outro da casa,só que dessa vez ele conseguiu fechar a porta sem bater,para seu alívio.**

**Na sala de estar:**

**O tempo que percorreu desde que Grissom ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo e a do quarto fechando foi mínimo. Como se o garoto tivesse filho estava muito estranho hoje...o que poderia ter acontecido? Ao mesmo tempo em que Gil pensava no filho Sara aproveitou para se afastar um pouco do ,ele parecia insaciável hoje!Mas que bicho mordeu Gilbert Grissom?**

**Os dois voltaram a conversar normalmente,enquanto esperavam Mathew deu mais de 15 minutos,Gil foi bater na porta do garoto:**

**-Mathew,anda logo! A Sara ainda tem trabalho hoje e você não quer atrapalhá-la!**

**Nessa hora Mathew,sem mais desculpas para dar resolveu encarar os adultos e seguir com suas aulas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**NA: Queridíssimos, peço mil desculpas por deixá-los abandonados. O que acontece é que aqui,minhas historias aparecem com alguns pedaços faltando, o que me deixa muito frustrada. Então encontrei um novo site para postar minhas fics. Porém, como vi que ainda existem leitores acompanhando a historia por aqui ( **Renatha Hulsmann, obrigada pelo review!**), vou voltar a posta-las aqui tbm. Mesmo assim,deixo aqui o endereço do outro site para quem quiser ler a historia sem erros:**

** .br/historia/193624/Entre_Pais_E_Filhos/**

**Capítulo XIII**

**Entre pais e filhos**

**Gil deixou os dois na sala e se retirou para o quarto,não querendo atrapalhar a aula do filho. Os outros ocupantes da sala se dirigiram para a mesa de jantar,na qual Mathew despejou seus livros e cadernos sem nada falar.O garoto ainda tentava se recuperar, e achou melhor esperar por uma deixa de sua "professora".**

**-E então Mathew,vamos começar com o que? Qual parte da matéria que você tem mais dificuldade?**

**-Ah,eu pensei em... ,cinética...**

**-Ok, então vamos lá.**

**Os dois passaram a próxima hora fazendo exercícios, já que segundo Sara este era o único modo de aprender física realmente, além de realizar até pensou em pedir ajuda de Grissom nesta parte,já que o homem tinha um prazer enorme em fazer-los. **

**Ao fim da tarde, aluno e mestre sentiram-se satisfeitos com o progresso da resolvera começar com um assunto que ele não tinha muita dificuldade, para tentar impressionar Sara.**

**O garoto sabia que não precisava muito dessas aulas de reforç simplesmente nunca gostara muito de física e com todas as mudanças dos últimos meses ficou ainda com menos disposição para ele colocasse algum esforço estudando sozinho,tinha certeza que conseguiria se dar a oportunidade de passar um tempo com Sara fora tentadora demais para se recusar.**

**Sara também achou que Mathew parecia não ter muita dificuldade para entender o assunto.A dificuldade que ele apresentara primeiramente cheirava mais a preguiça de estudar do que outra coisa, como a maioria dos era que Sara nunca pensara que um filho de Grissom não fosse ser um nerd como ele.**

**-Bom Matt,acho que por hoje já chega. Faça o resto dos exercícios amanhã e se tiver dúvidas a gente tira no próximo não tiver,podemos passar para o próximo assunto.**

**-Ok Sara.**

**Gil apareceu na sala naquele momento e vendo que os dois guardavam o material de estudos se aproximou.**

**-Então,como foi?Tirou todas as suas dúvidas?**

**-Sim, a Sara é uma ótima do que o pateta que colocaram para dar aulas pra gente.**

**Gil olhou para o filho com a sobrancelha arqueada, daquele seu jeito característico.**

**-Mathew, não é assim que se fala de um professor.**

**-Grissom, deixa pra lá...até parece que você nunca foi um aluno com um professor ,digamos, menos querido.**

**A essa fala de Sara os dois Grissom sorriram. O pai por adorar que a namorada se sentisse confortável o bastante para brincar com ele e o filho por ficar feliz que Sara tenha o entendido o suficiente para vir em sua defesa. Já Sara começou a ver por ai um pouco do poder que tinha sobre os Grissom.**

**-Bom Griss, já combinei com Matt o nosso próximo tudo correr bem poderemos revisar toda a matéria do teste em uma semana.**

**-Tão rápido assim?**

**-Ele pega bem rápido o assunto...**

**Nesta hora Gil olhou rápido para o filho,como se dissesse "então por que o senhor precisa de aulas particulares?". Mathew desviou o olhar e disse**

**-Bom eu vou guardar as coisas aqui.**

**Virou-se para sair e deu alguns passos antes de parar,voltar correndo e dar um beijo na bochecha de Sara e agradecer pela aula.A perita,um pouco atordoada,só respondeu quando o garoto ia porta afora para o quarto**

**-Obrigada, e bons estudos- falou com a mão na bochecha.**

**Quando ela se virou para Grissom,viu na cara do namorado a surpresa que também deveria estar estampada em seu rosto. Sara já estava suspeitando do comportamento do que ele estava apaixonado por , poderia ser? Se fosse verdade a ironia não teria tamanho. Grissom,por outro lado, não sabia o que pensar e resolveu apagar o comportamento do filho da memória.**

**O casal se despediu na soleira da porta de Grissom com um até logo e um selinho. Gil,como o cavaleiro que era esperou até que Sara saísse de seu campo de visão para voltar para dentro de casa e trancar a então até a cozinha arrumar a bagunça e pensar no que fazer para jantar. Mas,ao passar pela sala,pegou no ar uma fragrância relativamente nova aquele uma associada a momentos felizes,que voltavam no tempo até San Francisco e à melhor aluna de suas classes de verão,sua querida Sara.**

**Gil mal podia esperar para vê-la novamente no trabalho e ficou se perguntando se já não era hora de abrir o jogo com o o garoto parecia gostar de Sara e ele tinha certeza de que o seu relacionamento com a morena seria duradouro.Não eram estes os medos que todos os pais separados tinham quando pensavam em formar uma nova família? Que o filho não gostasse do namorado (a) ou que acabasse se apegando só para ver a pessoa ir embora como num passe de mágica? Ele teria que falar sobre isso com Sara,mas em sua opinião alguém lá em cima estava o ajudando e ele não seria bobo de reconhecer a ajuda.**

**CSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**Enquanto pai devaneava na sala,filho fazia o mesmo deitado em sua estava mentalmente passando pela sua cabeça a última hora de sua vida,se perguntando o que poderia ter feito para ajudar em seu mais novo desafio. **

**De início o garoto achou que somente passando aquela hora com Sara seria o suficiente para abrir caminho para o coração da mulher. O problema é que ela praticamente se concentrou somente na parte de dar aulas não sentiu nenhuma abertura para tentar algo mais pessoal com ela. **

**Também havia o fato de que ele não fazia realmente ideia de como seduzir uma garota,quanto mais uma mulher. Primeiro porque ele nunca havia se apaixonado antes e em segundo isso não era algo que ele conseguiria perguntar a sua mãe e avó. Talvez ele pudesse perguntar a seu pai,mas ele também não tinha cara de quem soubesse como fazê sua avó mesmo quem dizia que Gil corria o risco de morrer sozinho por conta do jeito dele introvertido. E o dilema agora era: quem poderia ajudar o garoto com seus problemas amorosos?**

**CSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**Sara chegou ao laboratório como de costume,com uns 30 minutos de antecedência. Ela gostava de usar este tempo para correr os laboratórios em busca de resultados de casos do turno passado que não ficavam prontos a tempo ou fazendo ou lendo relatórios. Ela não era considerada uma csi proativa a toa. Antigamente ela gozava da compania de seu supervisor nestes em dia, Grissom chegava na hora ao trabalho por conta de Mathew. **

**Pensando no filho de Griss Sara rezou para que ele não chegasse muito tarde,pois ela tinha algo a lhe falar sobre Mathew. Nada demais,pois fizera a mesma coisa com Catherine e importante para ela dar um feedback sobre o desempenho dos filhos,pois sua personalidade perfeccionista não a permitiria ser acusada de ser relapsa.**

**Quando todos os csi's chegaram e os casos distribuídos Sara pediu uma palavrinha a Grissom.O homem a levou até seu escritório e pediu que ela se acomodasse.**

**-Então, senhorita Sidle. O que eu posso fazer por você?- Grissom falou e ao mesmo tempo levantou as sobrancelhas num ar de brincadeira.**

**A csi controlou o desejo de rir,sabendo que aquela formalidade toda de Grissom era só um ém pudera,depois de terem desfrutado de tanta intimidade não poderia haver um pingo de seriedade quando se encontravam sozinhos.**

**-Bom senhor Grissom,estou aqui para tratar de um assunto pertinente a um senhor Mathew Grissom e seus hábitos de estudo.**

**Grissom segurou o riso e continuou com a conversa:**

**-Ok, chega de baboseira. Continue ,Sara.**

**- Então, o que vou dizer é tudo por hora não me fez expert no quesito,mas eu tenho pra mim que ele não precisa muito da minha ajuda.**

**-Como assim?**

**-Ele não me pareceu perdido como a maioria das pessoas que pedem minha ajuda,Griss. Tudo bem que foi só uma parte da matéria e energia é até fácil de aprender mas eu acho que ele precisa é prestar mais atenção na aula.**

**-Isso poderia ser considerado como algo bom,não é?Eu digo,que ele talvez não precise de aulas de reforço.**

**-Ou por outro lado poderia ser considerado algo ruim se você realmente estivesse pagando um professor particular a toa. **

**-Hahaha, engraçadinha...eu não considero nenhum investimento em educação um desperdício.**

**-Sim,você está certo. Mas falando sério, isso foi só uma observaçã ele tenha mais dificuldade em outros tópicos, ou então tem algo o distraindo na sala de aula. Você tem conversado com ele?**

**Sara provavelmente poderia adivinhar a resposta para essa pergunta, se ela seguisse o padrão de comportamento recluso de ,no entanto, dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida.**

**-Nós conversamos, tenho tentado dar o máximo de atenção para eu sinto que não é o bastante,Sara. Ele esconde muitas coisas dentro que não confia em mim. **

**Grissom pareceu triste ao falar sobre isso,mas logo mascarou e mudou o rumo da conversa.**

**-Obrigado por isso realmente que você possa ajudá-lo.-sua voz saiu mais fria do que ele gostaria**

**Sara sentiu Grissom voltar-se para dentro,coisa que ele não fazia muito ultimamente. Percebendo que o homem precisava de espaço ela resolveu ir trabalhar,não querendo levar uma patada. **

**-Disponha Griss. Eu vou indo, ver se já saiu aquele mandado que eu preciso no caso é mais.**

**E saiu sem dizer mais tirou os óculos do rosto e esfregou a têmpora. A última coisa que ele queria era magoar Sara,mas o problema com o filho ainda era um ponto fraco para ele. E não gostou muito de ter esse fato exposto sem ele estar só esperava que ela entendesse isso.**

**Sara também estava se sentindo frustrada. Não com Grissom, ela sabia que ele não iria mudar totalmente só porque agora estavam até que estava indo muito bem.Tão bem que talvez a perita tenha se esquecido de que seu namorado era um homem muito fechado e que não se dava bem com mudanças.E acabou passando dos limites se metendo na criação de Mathew.**

**Era impressionante a capacidade dela de meter os pés pelas mãos. Era só ela tentar ajudar alguém querido que ela se metia em confusã irmão e aquela procuradora da justiça eram só dois poderia adicionar Grissom e Mathew a lista. O que seu supervisor dissera naquele momento mesmo?"As melhores intenções são assoladas por desapontamentos" ou algo parecido. Ela só esperava que isso não fizesse seu relacionamento com Grissom regredir.**


	14. Chapter 14

Entre pais e filhos:

Capítulo XIV

Ao final de mais um turno no laboratório criminal dois peritos encontravam-se em um sabia que ela não tivera uma briga com Gil,per see. Mas o farto era que eles também não estavam bem. Poderia ser bem pior, é claro, mas em um relacionamento entre duas pessoas sem muito trejeito social qualquer pequeno problema poderia desencadear uma crise.

Sara não sabia o que fazer.O bom senso mandava a morena ficar na dela,para esperar o amado esfriar a cabeç Gil como ela conhecia,entretanto, esperar só faria o relacionamento deles entrar em hiato por mais um ano. A melhor opção seria fingir que ele nada aconteceu (o que os dois eram ótimos em fazer) e falar com ele ,fora só Gil sendo Gil.E é claro,se lembrar de não se meter aonde não fora chamada.

Grissom pensava em algo sabia que fora grosso com a namorada,mas não pode também que a morena ficou magoada,por isso o evitara durante todo o um lado isso foi até bom,dando ao supervisor um momento para se acalmar e perceber o que outro lado, agora que estava acostumado a estar de bem com Sara,de ir até ela só para ganhar um sorriso, ter a namorada fugindo dele o machucava.

Por este motivo, quando Gil percebeu que a namorada fora embora sem ao menos se despedir resolveu ir atrás dela. Pois se só de pensar em estar longe dela já doía, ele não queria nem sentir a realidade.

Quando chegou a porta de Sara ela já o esperava. O porteiro avisara que ele percebeu que a perita não estava muito chateada, o que o aliviou um mais perto dela e dando um beijo na bochecha e um oi nada falou,somente indicando que ele deveria entrar.

Assim que ela fechou a porta Gil já a puxara para um abraço

-Por que você foi embora sem se despedir?

-Porque eu sabia que você iria querer discutir. Lá não é lugar para isso.

Os dois se soltaram e Gil logo disparou,antes de perder a coragem:

-Querida, me desculpe pelo jeito que eu falei com você hoje...eu...

-Não precisa pedir desculpas, é que devo aprender a não me meter no assunto dos me machuco.

Ela disse isso com lágrimas nos olhos,lembrando-se de situações anteriores e parecidas.

-Ah, querida..- Gil se aproximou novamente e puxou Sara para si- Você não se meteu onde não devia... Você já está envolvida na história mesmo... Aquilo foi só...er...eu sendo eu. Não gosto de me abrir,mostrar fraquezas.

-Disso eu sei bem. Você só tem que saber que não precisa se esconder de mim.E que eu te entendo,pois sou assim como você.

-Então. Estou perdoado?

A resposta de Sara veio com um longo beijo.

-Acredito que sim.

Os dois continuaram a trocar carinhos ali mesmo no sofá. Quando estavam satisfeitos Sara repousou a cabeça no ombro de Gil e fechou os olhos,bocejando.

-Está cansada? Vamos, já está mais do que na hora da senhorita ir para a cama.

-Só se o senhor for me acompanhar.

-Só se for agora.

Gil se levantou e fez menção de pegar Sara no colo para levá-la, já que ela estava tão antes que pudesse tentar foi parado por Sara, que se lembrara de um pequeno empecilho:

-Gil, você não deveria estar com seu filho agora?

O homem fez uma cara de surpresa, afinal ele não era de se esquecer do filho tão fácil. Ele,então deu uma risadinha e olhou para o relógio;

-Bom, se te serve de consolo, eu estava tão preocupado com a gente que nem pensei nisso. Veja bem,tive a ligeira impressão de que se deixasse a nossa conversa para mais tarde só atrapalharia as coisas... fiz bem certo?

Ele perguntou com um olhar de preocupação. Sara achava incrível como um homem tão inteligente e seguro quanto Grissom pudesse ser tão inseguro quanto a relacionamentos. Era de quebrar o coração ao vê-lo tão assustado quando o assunto era eles como um casal.

-Sim ,querido.- Sara disse ao levantar e pegar as mãos do amado- Isso só mostra o quanto você quer que a gente dê certo. Agora,infelizmente, acho que você tem que ir ver seu filho.

Gil balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a puxar a morena em direção ao quarto dela.

-Não há necessidade. A essa hora Mathew já está na escola. Ele provavelmente pensa que ainda estou no trabalho.

Sara aceitou a explicação do namorado e foi logo fechar as cortinas do quarto enquanto Gil tirava a colcha da cama. Ela aproveitou então para colocar uma camisola e logo se acomodou na cama. Grissom,achando a cena muito convidativa foi logo se juntar a amada,deixando no corpo somente a roupa intima. Sara assistia a cena de seu lado na um sorriso no o homem fez menção

De deitar na cama,no entanto, Sara rolou para aquele lado e disse,um sorrisinho nos lábios:

- Se você acha que vai dormir comigo com essa sujeira da rua,está muito enganado!

A careta que ele fez quando ouviu aquelas palavras só não foi melhor que a cara que ele fez ao tentar dar uma resposta engraçadinha e foi cortado por ela.

-E nem venha me dizer que eu não reclamei antes quando nós estávamos namorando. Sem negociações senhor.já pro banho!

Foi com o passo arrastado e vários resmungos que Gil se dirigiu ao banheiro,deixando para trás a risada malévola da namorada. Ele só não reclamou mais pois um banho quente antes de dormir é altamente -se a isso, o fato de que Sara havia deixado no banheiro uma cueca limpa para ele usar. "Você tem que amar uma mulher que cuida de suas necessidades assim!"

Saindo do banheiro como intuito de agradecer profundamente o gesto as amada,Gil a encontrou já num sono a luz e se juntou a ela na cama,abraçando-a por trás e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Durma com os anjos, meu amor.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Enquanto o pai dormia na casa da namorada,filho seguia para a escola sem se preocupar com o paradeiro do pai. Para o garoto,Gil havia dobrado o turno no trabalho e ele o veria mais assim,como seu pai imaginara. E foi até bom para Mathew que isso acontecesse.

O garoto fora dormir dominando um impulso de perguntar para o pai como ele deveria fazer para conquistar uma garota.Só de imaginar seu pai tentando explicar uma situação dessas já era demais para o garoto. Eles não eram os melhores amigos e confidentes no mundo,embora tenham se empenhado muito para conviver ém disso, Gil Grissom não entendia nada de mulheres e não poderia ajudá-lo. Falar com ele sobre esse assunto só faria atiçar a curiosidade do pai e estragar seus ele realmente achava que não conseguiria seguir com o plano sozinho.

O dilema do garoto agora era se ele deveria ou não pedir ajuda e ,se sim, para quem? Ele não tinha muitos amigos de sua idade em quem poderia confiar. Seu melhor amigo estava longe e Mathew considerava esse assunto muito privilegiado para ser tocado pelo telefone ou na internet. A única pessoa em Las Vegas que ele conhecia melhor era Lindsay,mas o garoto não tinha certeza de que ela conseguiria guardar seu segredo. Mas,por outro lado, que escolha ele tinha? Decidiu então que pediria ajuda a ela no recreio.

Na hora do recreio Mathew saiu a procurar por sua amiga e ,como sempre, a encontrou rodeada por seus amigos e nos braços de um dos garotos do time de futebol da escola. _"Ótimo! Era só o que eu precisava, chamar a atenção de um bando de gente idiota!" _.

-Linds...

Ele falou de longe e ela não mais perto e chamou um pouco mais alto do que deveria,assustando o grupo, que olhou para o garoto como se ele fosse um retardado.

-Será que você poderia falar comigo, em particular?

O garoto que a tinha nos braços já ia se preparar para partir em cima de Mathew, mas Lindsay o segurou com uma mão no peito dele.

-Fica frio ,Bê.Ele é só um com vocês mais tarde

Depois pegou Mathew pelo braço e quase o carregou para longe do chegaram perto dos laboratórios, que ficavam na parte mais afastada do colégio, a garota falou:

-Qual é ,Mathew? Precisava gritar daquele jeito?

-Você não me escutava! Ah, deixa isso pra lá.

-Então, não vai me falar o que você quer comigo?- A garota perguntou enquanto se ajeitava em um banco.

Mathew seguiu o exemplo dela e se sentou.

-Escuta, eu preciso da sua ajuda...- mas a garota não o deixou terminar de falar

-Ah, isso já ficou claro. Você não parece ter nenhum pouco de trejeito social.

Muito irritado,Mathew se levantou do banco e,passando a mão agitadamente em seus cabelos, falou alto e em um fôlego só:

-Você quer deixar eu terminar de falar!

-Ih,estressadinho.Tá vai.

Mathew bufou, respirou fundo e contou que estava apaixonado por uma mulher mais velha, mas que não sabia como fazer para se aproximar.

-E por que você acha que eu posso te ajudar?

-Você é uma mulher, sabe do que elas gostam não é? Ah, Linds,me ajuda, eu to perdido!

Com aquela declaração inflamada,Mathew convenceu a garota.

-Tudo bem então.Não precisa implorar. Mas eu tenho que saber,como ela é, onde vocês se conheceram,essas coisas.

Mathew pensou por um instante e resolveu tentar esconder a identidade da amada.

-Ah...ela está me ajudando com algumas coisas...nos conhecemos num restaurante quando cheguei em Vegas...

A garota sentiu que Mathew queria esconder algo,então resolveu , ela era filha de sua mãe e sentia o cheiro de uma boa historia de longe!

-Mathew, Mathew, Mathew... se você quiser mesmo a minha ajuda vai ter que começar a cuspir essa historia direitinho.

-Lindsay...ah...

-Tá ê não quer me contar porque tem significa que eu devo conhecer a não,você não se importaria em seu rosto vermelho estou certa. Deve ser alguém relacionado com nossos pais, sendo que é o único ponto em que nosso circulo de amigos se confunde. E ela esta te aju... ah meu Deus! Você está apaixonado pela Sara!

-Ih,Linds! Será que você não poderia falar mais alto!

A garota olhou para Mathew, agora com o rosto escarlate, e caiu na gargalhada.

-Ah, ,mas a sua cara...hahahahaha. ai,ai,ai... Tudo bem. Isso vai ser mais difícil do que ê tem noção de que ela é,tipo, uns 15 anos mais velha que você?

-Eu vim aqui pedir a sua ajuda, e não ser motivo de licença!

Mathew saiu irritado e envergonhado. Por que ele pensou que ela seria legal o bastante com ele para ajudá-lo? Nenhuma garota de sua idade o era! Mas antes que pudesse se afastar Lindsay o alcançou:

-Mathew,espera!

O garoto parou,mais por educação do que outra coisa.

-Desculpa, eu deveria ter sido mais sensível.

-Hum...só isso?

-Não... eu vou tentar te você vai ter que me dar um tempo para pensar.E também vai ter que trabalhar nisso. Ela te dá aulas não é? Bom,podemos aproveitar isso.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo mais o sinal tocou indicando aos alunos que voltassem as salas.

-Eu vou pensar em algo e te ligo ok?

-Ok.

E foi assim que Mathew recrutou Lindsay para a operação cupido.


	15. Chapter 15

**Entre pais e filhos:**

**Capítulo XV:**

Enquanto Mathew voltava para casa seu pai acabava de acordar.E não queria levantar. Era tão bom estar ali com ela novamente,em sua cama por dois dias seguidos. Acordar sentindo o cheiro bom de sua amada poderia até fazer um homem se esquecer de seu acordo de 2 vezes na semana e acreditar que era para sempre. Ou fazer com que ele reconsiderasse o só não o fez porque não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso,já que Sara acabara de acordar ao seu lado.

Gil a abraçou por trás e deu um beijo em seu pescoço.

-Bom dia,querida.

Sara se virou em seus braços e encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

-Dia...- sua fala sendo comida por um bocejo- Mmm, tem certeza que eu tenho que acordar?

Não sabendo bem que horas eram, Gil olhou no relógio da mesa de cabeceira. Eram 15:20, significando que seu filho já fora liberado do colégio.O homem deu um beijo na cabeça da amada e respondeu a pergunta.

-Você não precisa realmente se levantar,ainda é cedo. Eu por outro lado...

Gil não queria sair dali realmente,mas sua consciência insistia em lembrar que fazia mais de 24 horas que não via o filho. Ele sabia que se quisesse poderia dizer ao filho que o trabalho o prendera, como já fizera em certas ocasiões. Mas sabia também que não era justo fazer isso com o garoto. Além do mais, tinha certeza de que sua namorada entenderia a situação.

Sara,ao ouvir o fim da frase de Gil, já começara a se espreguiçar para tentar espantar o sono.O que não deu muito resultado,só fazendo com que ela voltasse mais uma vez para seu achou graça da situação.

-Quem diria... a incansável Sara Sidle com dificuldade de se levantar.

A jovem deu um soco em seu namorado e logo respondeu:

-Oras,já era de se esperar...custo tanto para me deitar que quando o faço não quero mais sair.

"_Fora que estar aqui com você é um sonho realizado,logo quem gostaria de terminar com isso?" _

- Então continue aí. – deu mais um beijo nela antes de se levantar –Vou tomar um banho e partir.

Sara resolveu continuar na cama enquanto Gil terminava o seu banho, o que fez com que ela voltasse a dormir profundamente e não reparar quando ele ficou com pena de acordá-la e a deixou dormir,saindo silenciosamente da casa.

No caminho de volta começou a pensar em sua situação peculiar. Ele,Gil Grissom, um homem de seus 45 anos de idade. Chefe do laboratório de criminalística, pai solteiro, com uma namorada 15 anos mais nova que ele e que tinha que esconder de Deus e o mundo,por ser chefe dela. Mas só por ão mais uma vez se perguntou se já não era hora de abrir o jogo com Mathew. Vários motivos antes já enumerados diziam que sim, mas também o fato de que ele ainda não discutira isso com Sara já era evidência o suficiente de sua reticência para com o assunto. Só mostrava que ele ainda não se sentia preparado para dividir Sara com Mathew.

Ao chegar em casa passou pela sala,onde Mathew se encontrava ao ser uma conversa e tanto,pois assim que o viu seu filho tratou logo de desligar. Não sabendo bem o que fazer disso Gil fingiu que não reparou quando falou com o filho.

-Como passou o dia filho?- Gil perguntou ao se sentar no sofá

-Tranqüilo,pai. Achei que não te veria hoje.

"**Hum...isso explica porque ele desligou o telefone tão depressa...provavelmente uma garota...ficou nervoso e não soube nem disfarçar."**

**Com esse pensamento Gil resolveu deixar o moleque em ele estivesse mais a vontade contaria a ele.**

**-Pois é. Mas resolvi que o laboratório poderia se virar sem mim por um tal se a gente saísse pra jantar fora? Dá tempo até de eu te mostrar o fliperama do cassino que você queria conhecer.**

**Ao mesmo tempo,do outro lado da linha telefônica uma Lindsay desligava o telefone embasbacada. Que garoto doido desligando assim na cara dela sem mais nem menos**!

**A mãe de Lindsay,Catherine Willows,passava pela sala naquele exato momento e ao ver a filha com aquela cara já tratou de tentar saber do que se tratava.**

**-Filha,que cara é essa?- perguntou enquanto sentava no sofá ao lado da menina.**

**-A única que eu tenho,mãe- Lindsay se recuperou logo e deu uma resposta típica de adolescente à mãe.**

**Catherine olhou para a garota com uma cara de quem não gostou da resposta,mas resolveu passar por cima disso, em vista de sua curiosidade para com o problema da filha.**

**-Problemas com garotos?**

**-É...pode-se dizer que sim- e não elaborou mais.**

**-Você não quer conversar comigo sobre isso?**

**Lindsay percebeu então que sua mãe tinha entendido a situação errada. Devia estar imaginando que era ela quem tinha problemas com garotos e não um amigo-problema!Tentou logo corrigir a situação**

**-Não,mãe não sou eu quem...- de repente uma ideia veio de súbito em sua cabeça- mas,sim,você pode me ajudar! **

**A cara de Lindsay no momento em que pronunciou essas palavras fez com que Catherine se arrependesse de ter se oferecido para ajudar.**

**-E o que eu posso fazer por você?- a mãe perguntou com uma voz firme,para mostrar que estava no controle de tudo que aconteceria por ali.**

**-Sabe o que é...? É que eu tenho um amigo... **

**Cath fez uma cara de que diz amigo,sei!**

**-Não mãe! Eu tenho um amigo o M.. e logo jogou a mão na boca. Não podia ter prometido silencio a ele só para logo em seguida abrir a boca para a melhor amiga do pai do garoto.**

**-Aham...continue- a loira pensou que logo logo descobriria quem era esse tal de M alguma ela era uma CSI e nada passava despercebido por ela.**

**-Bom,esse amigo tá apaixonado por uma m...garota.Só que ela é mais velha do que ele...então ele não tem ideia do que fazer para conquistá-la. E você é uma mulher mais velha- Catherine a olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos- então eu tava pensando que poderia nos ajudar?**

**Catherine nada a mão no queixo e só depois de considerar um pouco respondeu, inclinando co corpo para frente e juntando as mãos no em seu colo.**

**- Primeiro de tudo: por que você quer ajudar esse garoto? Eu digo, essa coisa de relacionamento tem que ser resolvida entre os se algo desandar esse seu amigo não vai poder jogar a culpa em você.**

**-O M...eu amigo não é assim mãe. E além do mais ele é muito perdido,não sabe se virar muito bem em relações a só queria ajudá-lo,pois ele é muito fofo comigo.**

**Essa fala de Lindsay tocou no fundo do coração de ela também tem um amigo desses ( ah a ironia do destino!). Então Cath continuou.**

**-Tá certo. Então, não importa a idade filha, toda mulher gosta de se sentir querida. Fale para seu amigo ser atencioso com ela,mas sem ser muito chiclete. Faça-a rir, toda mulher gosta de um homem com senso de humor. Mande uma mensagem para dizer que pensa nela. Descubra as coisas que ela gosta e faça uma surpresa. É simples,mas complicado ao mesmo tempo. Você,no fundo – a mãe apontou para o coração da filha- já sabe de tudo isso.**

**Lindsay olhava para a mãe encantada. A forma como ela falava,parecia que ela tinha tirado tudo isso de experiê com sentimentos. E a garota ficou se perguntando se fora o pai que, em algum momento de sua vida , fez sua mãe suspirar.**

**Como Catherine parecia perdida em seu mundo Lindsay se levantou do sofá e deu um grande abraço na mãe,junto com um beijo estalado.**

**-Obrigada mãe. Te amo!**

**E saiu correndo para seu quarto para tentar falar com seu amigo elusivo.**

**Catherine falou baixinho depois que a filha saiu.**

**-Mas nada é maior que o amor entre pais e filhos. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Entre pais e filhos**

**Capítulo XVI:**

Fazia um dia desde que Mathew recrutara a ajuda de Lindsay para sua missã de cara a garota já falara para mãe o que deixou Mathew muito aborrecido. Ainda mais depois que ela falou o que Catherine dissera. Afinal, como é que ele faria o que elas queriam que ele fizesse!

-Sem condições,Lindsay!- Mathew meio que berrou ao telefone- Como é que você espera que eu já de uma de sedutor pra cima dela! Ela vai rir da minha cara!

-Claro que ela vai rir! Não é pra você fazer uma grande declaração de amor, o besta! Seja cavaleiro desde o início! Tente fazer com que ela fale algo da vida dela para você.

-A, senhora sabe tudo, e como é que eu faço isso?

-Ai,Mathew! Deixa de ser grosso! Ela não prometeu te ajudar a se instalar melhor em Vegas e com seu pai?

-É,mas isso foi há um tempo atrás.

-Mas se você pedir,ela vai continuar te ajudando. Fala da sua vida, provavelmente ela vai querer te dar uma lição de moral e acabar falando do ponto de vista í você pega as dicas e vai juntando para o seu plano.

-Mas que plano?Eu não tenho plano,não sei o que fazer.

-Você nunca ouviu falar de improviso? Às vezes sai até melhor do que ensaiar tudo.

-Duvido muito. Tem uma razão para eu estar no clube de desenho em vez de no clube de teatro! Mas mesmo assim,obrigado Lindsay. Vou desligar indo assistir um jogo de baseball com o meu pai.

-Falou, divirta-se!

Quando saiu do telefone com Mathew, Lindsay ficou pensando o quão fofo o garoto era. Tão tímido, tão educado. Na escola, a maioria dos garotos falava mal dele pelas ele era quieto,magricela,gostava de artes e tirava notas boas. Mas Lindsay o estava conhecendo melhor. Sabia o quão bom o garoto era. Tão diferente do idiota do seu namorado... ela sentia que estava se encantando com o que ele tinha os olhos em uma outra mulher...

CSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom passou uma tarde muito agradável com seu filho. Mathew não era muito fã de baseball. Quando Gil deixou sua cidade por Las Vegas o garoto só tinha 2 anos. Então o pai não teve muita oportunidade de transmitir sua paixão para o filho,como o Sr Grissom fizera com o pequeno Gil, perpetuando uma tradição de famí passeios ao estádio de Marina del Rey eram uma das memórias favoritas da infância de Gil. Então ele tivera a ideia de fazer o mesmo com o , como seu pai dizia, estava nos genes de todos os Grissoms o amor pelo esporte.

Mathew não desapontou. Foi só Gil explicar a dinâmica do jogo e deixar Mathew sentir a atmosfera de excitação dos torcedores para que Mathew começasse a se encantar. Não atrapalhou também o fato de que Gil deixou toda a atenção no filho e a cada ponto que o time deles fazia Gil comemorava abraçando o filho. Eles nunca se sentiram tão juntos assim. E Mathew nunca pensou que pudesse gostar de algum o que faltasse fosse mesmo um incentivo masculino.

Ao saírem do estádio comentando ,lance após lance, a partida os dois se encontraram de frente a uma loja de esportes, a qual Gil comprou a primeira camisa do time para seu filho.

-Você não quer aprender a rebater umas bolas?-perguntou o pai,animado.

-Ah,não sei. Não sou muito bom em esportes.

-É porque você nunca tentou. E eu também não sou um excelente esportista. Mas você não pode passar a sua vida sem ao menos ter tentado isso. Aposto que sua mãe e sua vó nunca deixaram você chegar perto de um taco de baseball.

-Haha...nunca mesmo. As duas preferiam um bom pincel e uma tela do que qualquer outra.

-Então, vamos lá. Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender.

E foram os dois até um parque de diversões, o qual continha uma daquelas máquinas de arremessar bolas de baseball. Gil colocou umas moedas e colocou na velocidade mínima,mostrando a Mathew o movimento que teria que fazer para acertar a bola. O garoto demorou um pouco,mas no final já tinha pegado o jeito e acertava mais bolas do que errava.

Em seguida os dois foram para casa, onde Gil tentara ensinar a Mathew a arte de preparar pizza, da massa até os molhos. Mathew nunca pensara que pudesse se divertir na cozinha,mas seu pai estava provando mais uma vez que,com a pessoa certa, todos os programas poderiam se tornar algo divertido.

Foi quando colocaram a pizza no forno que o telefone de Gil tocou. O sorriso no rosto de Mathew se esvaziou,pensando que era o trabalho convocando seu pai mais uma vez. Ele saiu da cozinha e disse que iria tomar um banho.

Gil olhou o display e abriu um sorriso muito maior.

-Olá, querida.

-Nossa, gostei da sua voz animada.

-É... tive um dia muito agradável hoje.

-Creio que Mathew se divertiu no passeio

Gil se jogou no sofá da sala e respondeu:

-Sim...tenho que te informar que existe mais um fã de baseball no mundo.

-Deus,como vocês se multiplicam!

Gil riu no telefone e Sara continuou.

-Fico feliz que você tenha se divertido.Só liguei para ouvir sua voz antes de ir para o trabalho...já que você não vai estar lá.

-Você bem que podia vir para cá.Vamos comer pizza!

-Não, essa noite é só dos garotos- um suspiro do outro lado da linha- tenho que ir...estão me bipando.

-Vá lá. Bom trabalho,querida.

-Bom jantar,querido.

Depois da conversa Gil ficou um tempo olhando para o alto,pensando. Mathew já parecia bem mais a vontade ali. Depois do dia que tiveram Gil sentiu uma ligação maior com seu filho e se viu com vontade de não mais esconder seu relacionamento só não sabia se essa seria a hora certa para contar.

Quando Mathew reentrou na sala foi para encontrar seu pai terminando de colocar a mesa para o jantar.

-Não vai ter que ir trabalhar.

-Não, hoje é meu dia de folga e ninguém me tira ele.

O garoto se animou e logo se sentou na cadeira,querendo provar sua pizza. Gil colocou uma fatia generosa nos pratos e foi à geladeira pegar algo para beber.

-Quer beber algo filho?

-O que você for beber está bom-

Mathew disse,já que seu pai nunca bebera nada alcoólico na frente ão qual não foi a surpresa do garoto quando o pai colocou na frente dele uma lata de cerveja. Os olhos do garoto brilharam e ele perguntou:

-Mais uma tradição familiar?

-Não acredito que podemos começar com uma agora. E afinal, se eu te der oportunidade para beber na minha frente, fazer isso escondido e com os amigos não vai parecer tão excitante.

-Legal!-

Mathew foi com sede ao pote,tanto que quase se engasgou

Gil riu da situação mas logo avisou

-Vai com calma! Também não é pra entrar em coma alcoólico!

Foi durante o jantar que nunca bebera o álcool fizera seu efeito rapidinho no pequeno Grissom. E ele prontamente falou de coisas que não teria coragem antes de perguntar.

-Pai...como você soube que estava apaixonado pela minha mãe?

Gil, que levava um pedaço de comida a boca ,ficou parado,estranhando como a conversa teria chegado aquele ponto,mas logo respondeu

-Não sei bem dizer,filho- Gil largou os talheres e juntou as mãos,apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa- Paixão...é algo que vem de repente,você não explica... e também foi há um tempo atrás.

-Sei...- ah,como ele sabia!- e como você fez para...err,dizer para ela o que sentia?

Gil pensou um pouco... e se lembrou que foi Melanie quem jogava indiretas para cima dele... e depois de um tempo ele não resistiu e cedeu as tentações...afinal ela era a tentação em pessoa aquela época. E assim como ele não queria um compromisso serio.O que não os impediu de acabar namorando firme depois mas... ele achou que não se contava ao filho que os pais tiveram primeiro uma relação mais carnal do que afetiva...mesmo o filho estando um pouco tonto.

-Bom, acho que foi uma decisão consensual de que deveríamos estar juntos...e partiu daí- _nossa, Gil! Sua resposta não poderia ser mais enigmática que isso não!_

Mathew pareceu não se importar,pois continuou falando

- Você não sente saudades? De ter uma namorada?Eu só te vejo trabalhando e cuidando de mim e de um cachorro babão.

Gil,que já pensara muito sobre o assunto, achou ali a oportunidade perfeita para falar sobre o relacionamento dele com Sara.

-Por quê? Seria uma coisa que você iria querer? Quero dizer, seu pai com outra mulher?

-Não é que eu queira ou não queira... é que minha mãe sempre dizia que era bom ter alguém assim... ela tinha os namorados dela e eu não me importava.

-Bom...eu tenho uma amiga...mas que uma amiga,quero dizer...que eu gostaria de te apresentar.Só não sabia se você iria se sentir confortável com isso...

-Eu não ligo

Com isso voltou a comer sua pizza - diga-se de passagem que estava divina .

Gil ficou olhando para seu filho embasbacado. Ele não liga, só isso? Então quer dizer que ele poderia te-lo contado no momento que começou a namorar a Sara, sem ficar escondendo? Não,isso seria fácil demais.

-Tem certeza,filho?

-Claro. A mamãe vivia as voltas com seus namorados... mas isso nunca a impediu de me dar atenção ,então...- Mathew deu de ombros, como quem não liga para o assunto.

Gil não pode deixar de sorrir,mas mesmo assim achou melhor esperar e falar com ele de novo e é claro,consultar com a razão desse dilema todo.

Após o jantar ,pai e filho assistiram a uma maratona de filmes antigos. Às duas horas da manhã Gil levou um Mathew (quase carregou,do jeito que o garoto se apoiava nele) para seu quarto.O garoto desabou na cama e dormiu com a roupa do corpo.

Gil teve um pouco mais de presença para tomar um banho antes de se jogar na cama e desabar de sono. Essa poderia ser a hora que ele estava acostumado a estar acordado,mas as atividades do dia o ajudaram a pregar o olho rapidinho.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

No dia seguinte ,domingo, todo o laboratório não funcionava. Logo Gil passou mais uma tarde ao lado de Mathew. Com isso, o garoto finalmente sentira que o pai estava se esforçando para criar um vínculo com ele, deixando-o pela primeira vez em Vegas,muito feliz.

Gil também estava com o humor ótimo. A única coisa que faltava para melhorar ainda mais seria ter sua namorada em seus braços pela tarde. Ele não a vira desde seu ultimo turno de trabalho, e estava já sentindo muita falta. Estava quase que jogando tudo pro ar e contando para Mathew quando seu filho falou:

-Pai,teria algum problema se eu chamasse a Sara para me ajudar hoje?Eu tenho um teste chegando e to com umas dúvidas...

Gil mal pode acreditar em sua sorte!Ele teve que conter seu entusiasmo na hora de responder,se não Mathew perceberia logo de cara antes de ele mesmo poder contar.

-Não, filho. Eu ligo quando chegarmos em casa.

A vontade de Gil era a de dar meia volta e levar Hank agora mesmo para casa,mas sabia que o boxer precisava caminhar e fazer suas necessidades. Já fora ruim o bastante ter que limpar a casa ontem ,quando o bichano resolveu protestar por ter sido deixado de fora do dia não queria uma repetição daquilo.

No fim Gil não agüentou esperar para ouvir a voz de Sara, então aproveitou quando Mathew começou a brincar com Hank e sentou-se num banco do parque para fazer a ligação.

-Alo?- Sara demorou a atender e quando o fez foi com uma voz de sono.

-Ah,desculpe...te acordei.

Ao ouvir a voz de Grissom ,Sara logo acordou.

-Tudo bem...você sabe que eu nem sou de dormir muito mesmo.Não faz mal.

-Ao contrário- disse o homem do outro lado da linha- eu deveria deixar você dormir enquanto mais tarde.

-Agora mesmo que eu não volto a dormir,Gil. Conte-me tudo.

-Mathew gostaria de ter uma aula hoje com você. Está preocupado com o próximo teste.

Sara achou estranho o pedido. Além de ser um domingo (que adolescente como o em sã consciência marcaria uma aula extra num domingo!) a última vez que Sara dera aula a Mathew, o garoto parecia ter entendido não deveria precisar de mais ajuda... Tinha alguma coisa errada nessa historia.

-Ok,Gil. Que horas?

-O horário de sempre- Sara ouviu um barulho de passos,como se Gil estivesse andando- assim posso te convidar para jantar...e tem algo que eu gostaria de discutir com você.

-Eu não sei se to gostando dessa historia.

-Confie em mim ê vai gostar.

-Ok, então. Até mais.

-Querida?

-Sim – Sara se arrepiava toda quando ele a chamava assim.

-To morrendo de saudades de você.

-Ah,Gil... eu també é mais.

Sara logo desligou o telefone, pois se continuasse poderia acabar confessando o que sentia há muito amor por Grissom. Mas ele não estava preparado para ouvir isso.


	17. Chapter 17

**Entre pais e filhos:**

**Capítulo XVII**

Sara terminou de falar com Grissom e foi procurar um material para sua aula com Mathew. Não sabia se ficava desapontada ou feliz com aquela situaçã falta de Grissom e queria vê-lo, mas daquele jeito era só isso mesmo que iria Gil não permitiria nada mais pessoal enquanto Mathew estivesse em casa. Talvez se ela fosse de táxi para lá,dizendo que seu carro não funcionava Gil pudesse oferecer uma carona para ela mais tarde, dando mais um tempo para eles... mas não. Ela não queria que ele pensasse que ela,Sara Sidle, estava faminta por sua atenção. Gil ficaria insuportavelmente orgulhoso, e isso era algo que ela não precisava.

E ela só estava nessa situação por culpa dele! Tudo bem, ela entendia a necessidade de esconder o relacionamento deles no início,tão perto da morte da mãe. Mas eles já estavam a quase 6 meses juntos e o relacionamento deles só ficava mais á que ele ainda tinha dúvidas quanto a eles? Isso seria a cara de ,ela teria que trocar umas palavras com ele sobre o sabe eles não podiam parar com os encontros secretos de uma vez por todas?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Naquela tarde,quando a campainha soou,Mathew prontamente abriu a porta. Sara reparou,não pela primeira vez, como o garoto estava sua opinião estava elegante demais para um adolescente que teria aula de física em um final de não cheirava a coisa boa... e falando em cheiro Sara sentiu no ar uma fragrância maravilhosamente masculina ,que ela associava a momentos bem diferentes um Grissom mais velho e mais atraente.

-Oi Matt.

-Oi Sara- o garoto disse e ela recebeu seu abraço,como de costume.

Mas com o abraço veio o cheiro do perfume e aquela sensação de algo errado estar acontecendo voltou com força. Para tentar relaxar , falou:

-Então Matt, achei que nós fossemos estudar física. Onde você vai tão galã assim?

O garoto ficou vermelho pelo comentário, mas ele deu a entender que ela gostou de como ele estava arrumado. Então com um pouco de coragem e uma voz baixa perguntou:

-Você gostou? É que eu to querendo mudar um pouco o visual...

-Sim você tá se lembre que você não precisa imitar o seu pai para seu visual ser legal. Você já tem um visual bem bacana,para falar a verdade.

Nesse instante Grissom apareceu da cozinha para cumprimentar sua amada. Ele a chamou e deu um abraço,um pouco mais demorado do que deveria se quisesse que seu filho não desconfiasse de nada. Mas o garoto estava absorto por demais em seus pensamentos, então não reparou no que estava acontecendo bem a sua frente. Quando eles se separaram Gil, sem tirar os olhos de Sara, mandou Mathew ir pegar seu material. O garoto saiu ,ainda que em transe, e quando eles ouviram o barulho da porta do quarto fechando Gil puxou Sara mais uma vez para seus braços e a beijou.

-Meu Deus, como senti falta disso!-Gil disse quando eles se separaram,só para voltar seus lábios para os dela novamente.

Sara riu entre os beijos e empurrou Gil para longe dela.

-Foram só dois dias,não uma eternidade.

Ele não queria dizer para ela que ,sempre que eles não se viam no trabalho ,para ele parecia uma eternidade. Optou então por dizer:

-Preciso discutir algo com você. Depois da sua aula com Matt- Gil foi até a cozinha e perguntou- Quer café?

Mathew encontrou os dois adultos, seu pai no sofá e Sara na cadeira,ambos com um copo de café e perdidos em uma vez pensou em como o seu pai era péssimo em socializar (coitado,mal sabe o garoto o que Gil faz por suas costas) e foi se sentar para começar sua sessão de estudos.

Tal sessão, no ponto de vista da Sara, foi bem diferente das últimas. Mathew fora além da sua zona de conforto,falando como andava a vida dele e perguntando sobre a vida dela. Ela teve que pedir que ele se concentrasse várias vezes nos exercícios, não que ele falar a verdade, era bem como ela imaginara, o garoto fazia os exercícios muito bem,sem nenhuma dúvida. Ele até fizera uns exercícios mais difíceis e pedira para ela corrigir,perguntando se havia alguns macetes ali. Era um comportamento novo,esse o do Mathew,mas não era estranho a realidade,em um passado era ela quem estava nesse papel de perguntar tudo o que vinha em sua cabeça querendo impressionar um certo professor de lindos olhos azuis. E ,mais uma vez, ela não gostava do que estes pensamentos significavam.

Logo,quando a aula acabou Sara mal pode esperar para sair correndo dali e pensar naquilo melhor. Se fosse mesmo possível Mathew sentir alguma coisa por ela, o que ela deveria fazer. Com certeza não o que Gil fizera, não mesmo. Mas também não poderia tratá-lo ele era o filho do seu namorado. E falando nisso,será que ela devia falar sobre isso com Gil. _Meu Deus, estou perdida!_

-Gil estou indo...ainda quero aproveitar o domingo!

-Espere,Sara. Eu posso te deixar em casa, já que você veio de táxi.

Pois é. Ela tentara mesmo ir com seu carro, mas por alguma razão ele não ligava...ah,ironias do destino...

Durante o caminho eles não falaram por que não sabia o que falar sem cair no assunto Mathew e Gil por ser ele mesmo. Mas o que Sara pode perceber é que ele estava muito feliz. Na verdade,Sara não se lembrara de ver esse sorriso estampado no rosto de seu chefe por muito tempo. Era a felicidade da pessoa que tinha tudo o que queria no momento. E quem era ela para estragar isso para Gil.

Chegando no apartamento dela,Gil estacionou o carro e escoltou Sara para fora,como fazia sempre. Eles fizeram o caminho do estacionamento até a porta de sua casa agarradinha, sem nenhum espaço entre eles. Sara -imaginando a onde isso iria dar- ficou muito surpresa quando fechou a porta e Gil a soltou, indo se sentar no sofá dela e ficando bem a vontade.

A jovem então se pos a guardar sua bolsa e o casaco e só depois foi se juntar ao namorado no sofá.

-Então,já cansou de ficar de babá?

-Longe disso ,minha querida...- ele disse puxando-a para seus braços- mas até os pais precisam de um tempo para eles,

Sara se acomodou com a cabeça no ombro dele e suspirou feliz.

-Senti falta disso- ela disse

-Eu também,querida- Gil beijou o topo da cabeça de sua amada e continuou- e é sobre isso que eu queria conversar agora.

Gil sentiu a postura de Sara enrijecer em seus braços. Era melhor ele falar logo o que queria antes que ela chegasse a conclusões precipitadas:

-Estava pensando que é hora de contar a Mathew sobre nós dois.

Gil pode sentir quando a frase fora processada pelo cérebro de Sara. Ela, antes relaxada em seus braços, agora estava já voara do sofá e começara a andar pela sala,como um animal engaiolado. Gil ficou imaginou esta conversa em sua cabeça,nunca pensou em um cenário no qual Sara reagisse daquela forma.

-Gil...é... eu acho...não é uma boa hora para contarmos a ele!

Gil levantou do sofá e segurou as mãos de sua amada a fim de fazer-la se aquietar. Já estava ficando tonto só de observá-la.

-Sara, é só um garoto de 15 anos. Não vai acontecer nada.

-Eu sei disso,Gil,mas mesmo assim...

-Mas mesmo assim o que ?-Gil estava exasperado.Não sabia o que estava acontecendo,mas com certeza era algo significante para por sua namorada neste estado de nervos.

Sara suspirou fundo e se sentou. Não sabia como dizer a Grissom o que não sabia nem ao certo se suas suspeitas eram certeza de que se fosse contar algo desse tipo para Grissom,precisava de evidencias para corroborar sua historia e ,é claro, evidencia era algo que ela não tinha. Sem contar com as conseqüências de contar para seu namorado/chefe que o filho dele estava apaixonado por ela. Sara nunca vira como Gil se relacionava com Mathew,Só sabia o que os dois contavam a ela, e isso era que eles estavam conseguindo se reconectar. Mas será que isso seria o suficiente para Gil conseguir lidar com a paixão do filho? O homem não sabia lidar direito com os relacionamentos dele mesmo, quem diria algo tão complexo assim !

Foi aí que Sara tomou sua decisão:

... você tem razão...isso não é um bicho de sete cabeç só fico insegura com relação a expor a nossa relação assim para Mathew.E se ele não gostar de ter que te dividir comigo?

Gil ficou decepcionado com a resposta dela. Não com a resposta em si, já que era uma preocupação razoável. O problema foi que ele pode sentir que ela escondia algo dele. Gil,desde que ele conhecera Sara, conseguia ler o que se passava na mente dela. Talvez por eles serem tão parecidos, quem ele podia ver a verdade nos olhos dela, e naquele momento, a frase dita por ela era para esconder decidiu deixar essa tinha certeza de que, fosse qual fosse a preocupação de Sara, ela contaria a ele em seu próprio tempo.

-Querida, nós não podemos predizer o futuro. Quem sabe o que Mathew vá pensar? Só descobriremos contando para ele. E se ,por acaso, ele não gostar nós lidaremos com isso. Mas não podemos adiar mais, ok?

-Ok...

Querendo então tirar Gil dessa linha de pensamento, Sara usou da arma milenar das mulheres para distrair seus homens.

-Então,querido..- ela disse sentando no colo de Grissom- nós temos uma casa vazia e uma noite inteirinha só pra gente... o que podemos fazer com isso?

Gil não precisou pensar duas -se do sofá rapidamente e carregou Sara até o quarto dela, na intenção de matar a saudade acumulada nos dois dias de separação.


End file.
